Blood Moon
by Rachele 20
Summary: Klaus hadn't planned on coming across her that night. It was simple, dethrone Marcel and take back his city. But it seems that Fate had other plans instead. Caroline was supposed to stay hidden from Marcel and the vampires of the French Quarter, help her pack, and above all she was not suppose to fall in love, even if he was her mate. T-M. Klaroline, and Kalijah.
1. White

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries and the Originals. I do not own the vampire diaries/the Originals.

Hey guys so this a redo of Blood Moon. The reason I am redoing it is because I didn't like how I set it up. Enjoy.

White

Klaus's Pov

Klaus gritted his teeth, growling in pain when he felt the snap of his bones shifting and reforming. He let out a snarl before it turned into an animalistic growl. He felt the coolness of the wind brush through what now was brown fur. His paws dug into the earth, as he took off through the woods in a blur.

A werewolf had tried to attack Elijah and him. What he didn't understand was that he had been informed that the werewolves of the city had been banished. Marcel had not just enslaved witches basically, but exiled werewolves as well. He found that even though it wasn't a full moon, he could track them down better in wolf form. The witches could not use a location spell, because Marcel would know if they were using magic.

Klaus picked up the werewolf's scent easily and began to follow it. Suddenly he heard a growl, he stopped and turned to the source behind it. A white paw emerged from the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows, a white wolf appeared in front of him. He moved into a defensive position, immediately forgetting about tracking the other werewolf down. It was then that he also noticed that it was a female. This couldn't have been the werewolf that he had been tracking.

Her blue green eyes fixated on him with an icy glare. As soon as he met her gaze, it was instant and a strong feeling. A sudden urge seemed take over, as he felt the need go to her and took a step towards her. Realizing that he was coming towards her the white wolf took a step back as he came towards her. Before he could take the last step of space between them, she turned and took off in a flash through the woods.

Klaus ran after her, evading a fallen tree through the woods. Just when he was about to increase his true speed of an original, she was gone. _Who was she?_ He couldn't help but wonder. Clearly Marcel hadn't exiled all the werewolves.

Caroline groaned as she rose to consciousness, feeling the cool wind against her bare back, causing her to shiver. She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, and noticing the rising sun. That's when it hit her, it was morning. Jumping to her feet she quickly searched for her backpack that she had stashed in a tree. Grabbing it, she opened the bag and took her clothes. Stumbling as she quickly pulled on her clothes. He was going to kill her when he found out. She brought her hands to her head, pulling fallen leaves from her golden hair. Grasping her backpack she raced out of the woods and back to her house.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

When Caroline finally got home, she slowly turned the knob and opened the door stepping inside. Quietly she closed the door, and tip toed to the stairs.

"Long night I see." He spoke from the armchair in the living room. He didn't have to look up from his newspaper, to know that she was there. Caroline cursed, she had thought she had been quiet. But then again it was hard to get by him.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep at Bonnie's study. Sorry I forgot to call you." She turned to the stairs once again.

"Caroline, I know you were out in the woods again. Shifting no less." Caroline sighed folding the paper and tossing it on the small table beside his chair. His eyes were now a stormy grey as they glared at her. "God damn it Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't shift in the city." Caroline huffed in frustration.

"I know, but the night was perfect and I couldn't help it."

"What if Marcel or one of his vampires caught you? They would have chained you up, and kill you." He shook his head. "Besides you know when you shift you have to be chained up downstairs." He scolded her.

"I could handle them in wolf form, my bite is lethal to those bloodsuckers."

"It wouldn't stop them from killing you." He knew that she couldn't go up against Marcel's vampires. There were far too many of them. "Are you asking for death?" He demanded.

"No," She looked down at the ground. "It just…it makes me feel close to them." His eyes softened. Caroline fiddled with her necklace as she thought about them. He stood in front of her now wrapping an arm around her, rubbing her arm in comfort.

"I know. I miss them too." He gave her a small smile. "You know, your mother always liked shifting and embracing her true nature too. But I think she had more self-preservation than you." She glanced up at him. Caroline's parents had been killed by Marcel and his vampires. Since that day Caroline had lived with her uncle John, he had made a promise to his sister and her mother that he would protect Caroline with is life. And since then he had honored that promise, with raising her and protecting her. To Caroline, John was like her father. John kissed her forehead. "Promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise."

"Better be getting to school or you will be late." Caroline glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed. She nodded and raced up the stairs to quickly get dressed. Bonnie was sure to be there soon to pick her up for school any minute.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, with a glass of scotch in his hand. He had been deep in thought, when Elijah entered the room.

"Something troubling you Niklaus?" He asked. Klaus nodded.

"I saw a werewolf here. In New Orleans." Klaus informed his older brother. The elder original raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yes, I believe that is the one that you were trying to track down through your wolf form." Klaus shook his head.

"No, I saw another werewolf that shifted. She was quite a feisty. Not scared of me either." Elijah stared at him in shock.

"Niklaus, there was no full moon last night. How was she able to shift?" Realization dawned on Klaus. How was she able to shift without a full moon? "Did one of your hybrids happen to escape?" He shook his head again, thinking back to the night he had slaughtered all of his hybrids. All except Tyler Lockwood, who had turned his hybrids against him by un-siring them. And as an act of revenge instead he didn't kill the young foolish hybrid. He had taken the hybrid's mother that night as well as his hybrids.

"No. But she was a werewolf, I sensed it." He told Elijah. Elijah studied his younger brother who was deep in thought once again.

"It seems that she has left quite an impression on you Niklaus." He observed. "If you are correct that there is a werewolf in the city, and that they can turn without a full moon. Then I suggest you should find her before Marcel does. Since learning of his 'rules', the punishment for a werewolf living in New Orleans is death." He informed him. The idea of that white she-wolf dead, didn't seem to appeal to Klaus and he almost felt this strange sudden need to protect her. He shook that thought off. "Perhaps she might be useful in taking down Marcel and track down that werewolf that attacked us yesterday." Klaus nodded. Elijah pulled out his phone when he felt the vibrations of the device alerting him of a new message. He glanced down at his phone before a small smile slowly spread across his face. "Good news Niklaus, Rebekah has decided to join us in New Orleans."

"We will need help getting our home back." Klaus had plans. He was going to take back the French Quarter, their home. That Marcel had stolen from them and had destroyed what they had built. He would return the French Quarter back to its rightful glory.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was sitting in the car with her best friend Bonnie Bennett. She was going on and on about her Grams (grandma) telling her more about witchcraft, and training. Bonnie was a witch of a very powerful bloodline. But it was very hard for her train since Marcel was in control of the witches now. Ever since Davina had sided with him, and was helping him.

"So why didn't you answer you phone last night? I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something." Bonnie changed the subject.

"Oh I was busy." Caroline said.

"Shifting again?" Caroline shrugged. Bonnie gave her a look.

"You shouldn't be shifting Caroline, what if someone saw you? I mean you are also one of the few werewolves that are able to shift without a full moon." It was true, Caroline was a rare type of werewolf. One that could shift without the need of the full moon.

"It's no big deal really, I have a spot in the woods where Marcel's men don't patrol or anything. And only I know where it is." She explained. Bonnie sighed.

"And what happens if Marcel or his men caught you? They would have killed you- Caroline groaned.

"I know, I know. Believe me I knew the risks that I was taking." Caroline paused. "But there was something else…" Bonnie glanced at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"There was another werewolf last night. One that was able to shift without the need of the full moon. Just like me." Bonnie turned a corner and headed into the parking lot, finding a parking spot. She turned off the car and turned to look at Caroline.

"That's not possible, there are no other werewolves in New Orleans or that can turn without the full moon." Caroline nodded.

"I know but there was something different about this one. I sensed that there was more to him than just a werewolf." Bonnie opened her car door and stepped outside, while Caroline did the same.

"I don't know Care, since last week I have sensed that something different lately. And the coven has been talking about the return of the Originals." Bonnie began as they walked toward the high school.

"The Originals? You mean that legend of the first vampires that practically built this city?" Bonnie nodded. "I thought they said they were dead?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Apparently not, they are here in the city. I heard Agnes talking about how Sophie Desperoux tried blackmailing one of them into believing that were able to sire a child." Caroline looked at Bonnie like she was crazy.

"Vampires are dead, and if there the Originals they have been dead for like what a billion? Doesn't she know that vampires can't procreate?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, but one of the Originals isn't just a vampire. A year ago I heard from my grandmother that balance had been broken. That there was a new species that broke the laws of nature. A hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf was now one species. And that Klaus Mikaelson was Original hybrid." Caroline was still trying to process everything. Since Bonnie was a witch, Caroline had learned much about witches from her. And always heard that it was impossible for a supernatural being to be more than one creature.

"How is that even possible?"

"I am not sure, Sophie had hoped to make him believe that he had sired a child because of his werewolf side. But it didn't work, though they did think that the girl had been pregnant." Caroline shook her head. It appeared that the witches were more desperate then she thought. How could they even try to blackmail one of the Originals, and try to make them believe they had sired a child? She is shocked that Sophie is still living, from what Caroline has heard of the Originals, she would have thought they would have killed her.

"So Sophie tried to blackmail one of the Originals? How is she still breathing?"

"From what I have heard through rumors, is that Sophie has decided to try blackmailing them with something else. And it seems it's working. The Coven and the Originals are now working together to take down Marcel."

"What did she blackmail them with this time?" Caroline wondered.

"I don't know. But feel as though something bad is coming. And that it's just the beginning."

* * *

Notes: So here is the first chapter. It's a redo attempt of the White Series Drabble. Should I continue? If I do continue, the next chapter would be when Klaus and Caroline finally meet one another for the first time plus more. Reviews please. Thanks!

A/N end of chapter 1


	2. Haunted Memories

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I made this chapter longer. Enjoy.

Haunted Memories

_A little girl stumbled to the floor from her bed, her legs having been tangled in the covers. Her blonde banes fell across her eyes. Shaking them out of her face, she made to grab her stuffed bear, holding it close in comfort. She was scared, when a loud crash and a series of yells woke her from her peaceful slumber. She had made haste to get up only having become tangled in her covers. She scrambled to her feet making her way toward the door. Opening it just a crack to scan the hallway. She took a step outside of her bedroom when she was suddenly grabbed. She let out a terrified screamed when she looked up to the strange man that had a painful grip._

_"__Let me go!" She cried as struggled and fought against them. Desperately clawing at the arm grasping her own, in such a tight grip. She saw its face, fangs and frightening inhuman eyes looked down at her. Suddenly a wooden stake struck through the man's chest, their body greyed and fell to the floor. A blonde woman stood over the corpse and sighed with relief as she looked to the little girl._

_Just then there was a crash downstairs, followed by an animalistic growl. The woman grasped her by the shoulders looking into her eyes. _

_"__Caroline run now!"_

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline sighed as she finished tying her shoes, and stood beginning to stretch for practice. Bonnie was already doing the same next to her.

"So should we meet back at my house for homework?" Caroline asked. Bonnie shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds good, Grams told me that she wasn't going to be home tonight anyway. So she won't be expecting me." Bonnie told her. "She's probably meeting with the coven tonight."

"And you don't have to?" Bonnie shook her head. Usually if the coven was scheduling a meeting, all the members or the witches had to come.

"Apparently it's the eldest members of the coven only. But I am sure she will tell me about it later." Caroline nodded, as she suddenly sensed another's presence.

"Caroline, are we going to start whatever lame routine you made now or what?" Caroline groaned turning to face the other girl.

"We will Colette, after we stretch first." Caroline retorted. Colette Beaulieu, Caroline had known her since middle school. She was tall and rather slender. Her hair was a deep color brown and her eyes were hazel blue color.

Colette had always seemed to resent Caroline for some reason. Caroline figured it was because she was a werewolf while Colette was a witch. There weren't many witches that liked werewolves, but both witches and werewolves hated vampires much more. Caroline had always known that Colette felt that she was superior then her because she was a witch.

The brown haired witch rolled her eyes, and headed over to where the other cheerleaders were stretching. Despite that Colette seemed to be quite popular, and in a few committees, Caroline was the cheerleading captain. Which didn't seem to sit well with Colette, always thinking that Caroline couldn't hear what she was saying behind her back.

"Sometimes I wish I could kill her." Caroline muttered as she finished stretching.

"Its senior year Caroline, we'll be graduating soon. Graduation day will be here soon enough, trust me."

"Got that right," Caroline and Bonnie turned to Matt Donovan jogging up to them. Matt was a good friend of both of them.

"Hey Matt," He gave them a friendly smile.

"Hey, you guys apply for colleges yet?" Caroline shrugged.

"I'm still looking," Though that was a lie, college wasn't on the list for Caroline. And it wasn't because she didn't want to attend. In fact, in the beginning of high school, she and Bonnie had talked about attending college together. But that was back when she thought she was well 'free' you could say.

"I have applied to Tulane University and Whitmore College, I have been accepted at Whitmore already." Bonnie informed them.

"Congrats Bon, that's great. I am sure that you will get accepted into Tulane as well. I mean you have really high grades." Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, but I am not a straight A student like a certain someone." Bonnie glanced to Caroline.

"What? I haven't really had time to look at schools."

"I think you should apply to Tulane with me, they have a great broadcast journalism program." Bonnie knew that Caroline had always talked about majoring in broadcast journalism, but lately Caroline's mind had seemed elsewhere. Bonnie knew why, it had to do with the Crescents.

"I'll think about it." Caroline murmured. "What about you Matt? Looked at any colleges yet?"

"It's kind of hard when you have school and work all the time. Plus I am still failing Latin. I still don't know why I chose the hardest and the deadest language in the first place. Now I have to find time for a tutor." The sound of a whistle stopped their conversation. "Well, have to go now before coach makes me do how many laps for being late. See yah later." He pulled his football helmet on and jogged back over to the field with the other players.

Caroline turned to the cheerleaders that had just finished their stretching, and gave them an order.

"Alright, girls let's start with a double pike herkie."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus sat at the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand. He had been feeling rather strange since last night. The mysterious white wolf still burned in his thoughts. He couldn't seem to shake her. He didn't understand why but she remained locked in his thoughts. That's when he sensed 'her' presence. He gripped the glass tighter in his hands.

"You are either quite brave or foolish to come here little wolf. After what you tried to pull." He took a sip of his scotch, then turned to face her. "I should rip your heart out." Hayley Marshall took a deep breath ready to face the hybrid, she knew if she didn't speak soon, he would kill her in that moment.

"Let me explain," Klaus gave her a look.

"Explain? There is nothing to explain, you worked with the witches and tried to make me believe that I had somehow fathered a child." He hissed.

"I had no choice,"

"I find that hard to believe. Perhaps I shall rip that tongue of yours out for your incessant lies."

"I did it because the witches told me that they could help me find my parents. I didn't know that they were going to try to make you think I was pregnant." She tried to explain. Klaus rolled his eyes uninterested with her excuses.

"I'm sure you could have found other ways to track down your lost parents. Why are you here? I could kill you quite easily. In fact, I thought the point of this game was for you to run, till I hunt you down and kill you myself." She knew this was a long shot to ask of him. Especially after what had happened.

"I was hoping that you could help me." She admitted. He stared at her for a minute, before he let out a dark chuckle.

"After what you just tried to do, you think I will just help you?" Hayley swallowed hard as he stood in front of her. "I think I will rip your heart out now instead."

"You won't." She insisted with confidence. He stared at her, he could care less about her.

"Why? What makes you think I won't?" She didn't answer. And that it hit him. He laughed and she frowned. "Did you think I cared for you? Love, the only thing I care about is my family and getting my city back. Another warm body, that was only of use to me then."

"I can be of use to you." Klaus shook his head.

"You have nothing that I want."

"Really? Well I guess you already know about the powerful witch that Marcel has on his side then?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and studied. "How do you expect win back your city when he can use her anytime he wants?"

"Lies as usual." Hayley shrugged.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth." Klaus frowned.

"And how could you come across this information?" He inquired. She smirked.

"Getting one of Marcel's men drunk." She confirmed. "There's more where that came from. You want information, then you have to help me find my parents, and I want protection." Klaus glared at her. He weighed his options and debated whether to make the deal with her. He would like to require this information that was for sure. He gritted his teeth as he came to a difficult decision.

"Very well. If you have the information then I will help you and you shall be under my family's protection." She grinned with victory. "But if the information is false then I will kill you slowly." She nodded.

"Her name is Davina Claire, she was a part of the coven of witches that you are currently working with. Apparently Marcel saved her from being sacrificed for some ritual. She ended up turning against the other witches, and works with Marcel. She is the reason why witches no longer seem to have power. He said that she had cast a powerful spell of some sort."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline and Bonnie were in the Forbes living room. They had finished their homework not too long ago and were currently lounging on the couch watching the Notebook. Caroline's uncle wasn't home, he had explained that he was working late. Or in other words speaking to the Elders. The Elders, were the older werewolves of the Crescents and were mostly in charge at least for now.

"How many times have we watched this movie now?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but it's in my top five favorite movies." Bonnie chuckled.

"Gone with the Wind still the first then?" Caroline shrugged.

"Hell yeah!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "It's a guilty pleasure,"

"I think you have seen that more than any other movie that you have seen."

"It's a good movie, Clark Gable as Rhett Butler is so hot!" Caroline defended. Bonnie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Can't deny that." Bonnie agreed. Caroline's phone buzzed, and a message flashed across the screen. "Who is it?"

"Matt, he says there's a party at the Bourbon. He wants use to come, especially you since you never get much." Caroline pointed out. Bonnie gave her a look.

"I do too, it's just that Marcel, or his men might be there. They always go there for drinks." She reminded Caroline.

"I'm sure Marcel is probably partying with the vampires in the French Quarter. Or at least he always does at night." Caroline knew as well as the witches that there always seemed to be a party going on in the French Quarter. "Let's go." Caroline said. "Please." Bonnie sighed.

"But we were watching the Notebook." She protested. "Fine."

That's how the girls found themselves at the Bourbon. They looked around the bar, finding Matt across the room playing pool with Ethan Durant, a friend of his. He was also Caroline's ex-boyfriend. But that was back when they were juniors, the two had moved on and still tried to remain friends. He was currently dating a senior named Anna she last heard from Matt. She didn't care, but sometimes they still had that awkward tension between them.

"Hey, you made it and you got Bonnie to come too." Bonnie huffed in annoyance.

"You think I had a choice? Caroline would have dragged me here if I didn't." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic," She joked. Caroline and Ethan nodded to one another as a greeting.

"I'm going to get a drink." Caroline told Bonnie. "Want anything?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No thanks, one of us still has to drive home sober. Looks like that will be me." Matt chuckled.

"You still won't let that one time go will you?" Bonnie chuckled. When Caroline was starting her junior year in high school, she and Bonnie went to a party and she got drunk. Her uncle John wasn't too happy, and he grounded her for two weeks. Plus she had a major hangover the next morning, and felt sick for a day or two. "You're horrible." Bonnie shrugged and grabbed a pool stick to join the boys' game. Caroline made her way over to the bar, where the blonde bartender Camille O'Connell was, wiping down the counter.

"Hey Caroline." She greeted her.

"Hi," Caroline gave her a friendly smile, and ordered her drink. While she waited for Camille to return with her drink, she felt a strange overwhelming feeling. It was the same one she had been having all day, but this time it was stronger. She felt tug deep inside of her and a sensation almost unlike anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't help but glance around the room. It was then her eyes focused on the man across the bar. He was also staring at her. He stood there, watching as she stared back.

He was tall, broad and somewhat muscular. He had scruffy brown hair and his eyes were the color of the sky. When her eyes met his, she felt a sudden familiarity almost like the feeling she felt last night when she had come upon the other werewolf. Almost like gravity or magnets, she seemed drawn to him in a way she didn't understand. She didn't know him, and hadn't seen him around New Orleans really.

That's when she froze, another man followed up behind him. Marcel greeted the familiar blue eyed man before making his way toward the bar to as usual hit on Camille. The other man had followed him but his eyes still seemed fixed on her. She turned away quickly and pulled out her phone. Sending a quick text to Bonnie.

Back at the pool table Bonnie had just made a shot when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she read the message and glanced to Caroline standing by the bar nodding her head toward the dark skinned vampire flirting with the blonde bartender. Making an excuse, something along the lines of her Grams texting her that she was sick, she moved across the room to Caroline. Together they went out the exit door entering an alley way. Just when they thought they were in the line of clear, Bonnie gasped and cried out. Caroline turned in time to see a vampire shoving her best friend against a wall.

"Bonnie!" She cried and launched herself at the vampire. But Caroline hadn't noticed the other, that now had a hand wrapped around her throat and pressed her against the wall as well. Caroline struggled against the vampire's grip.

"Well look what we have here Diego, a witch and a snack." The vampire holding Bonnie against the wall hissed. Bonnie glared at them before feeling a tug in her gut as she gave him an aneurysm. The vampire let go and cried out in pain. Dropping to his knees, while gripping his head at the painful waves that were going through his mind.

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to gain control over her wolf, she was not trying to shift but trying to summon some of her strength. She hadn't been able to do it before, and was still having trouble trying to do so because most of the time she would just shift all together. She clenched her hand into a fist, trying to keep in control and only gain some of her wolf strength.

Using the fighting skills that her uncle had taught her, she swiftly kicked the vampire's legs out from under him, making him surprised. Giving her the upper hand, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him to the ground. She made kicked him in the stomach with her werewolf strength he flew back into a wall causing a dent. She was started to pant now, and she could feel her eyes glowing. She was losing control, she had to stop herself or she would shift for sure.

"Werewolf," He growled and flashed to attack her once again. But instead, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She slowly looked up to the man with those sky blue eyes. In his hands, he held the vampire's heart. Unclenching his hand the heart slowly fell to the ground. But they didn't appear to notice as the two seemed to be looking at one another.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus had been come to the bar to speak with Marcel about the witch that he was harboring when he felt that strange feeling become stronger and found the source to be coming from the blonde across the room. He had been watching her, before she and her friend had left. But also noticing the two vampires, following them outside. He didn't know what had come over him, before he knew he was outside. Ripping out the heart of the vampire that had dared touch the blonde girl.

He had thought the girl had looked lovely from across the bar, but that had been an understatement. She was beautiful, her golden hair was in a mass of curls that caressed her cream color cheekbones. She was somewhat slender, yet fit at the same time. Her sea blue green eyes were slightly glowing, she had to have been the werewolf in the woods last night.

* * *

Bonnie had been able to bring the vampire down, but somehow the vampire fell to her feet dead. And she noticed a blur moved to the other vampire that had been just about to kill Caroline. What she thought was a vampire that had ripped the other's heart out, was actually much worse. She could sense his aura, and how strong he was. She knew who he was.

"Caroline, Marcel is coming we have to go now." She muttered grabbing her friends hand and dragging her out of the alley toward her car. Caroline had made a glance back at the man before turning and following Bonnie to the car.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus stared after the werewolf, he was just about to go after her when he something shimmered on the ground from the light that the lamppost was giving off. Klaus bent down and picked up the item. It was a thick black choker necklace, with a simple moonstone pendent. He brushed his fingers over the stone, just as Marcel came into the alley.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded glaring at Klaus.

"You should stop having your men following me Marcel." Klaus lied. He didn't want him knowing about the werewolf, because he wanted to find her. And now he had an excuse to do so, plus a way to find her. Marcel glared at him.

"There can only be one king Klaus. And that is me, this is my city!"

"You're right Marcel. There can only one king. And I think we both know who that is and who this city belongs to. And it isn't you."

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. I added Hayley in only this chapter, because some people kept asking if Hayley was pregnant. I don't think they seemed to have read carefully. So this is just confirming that there will not be Klayley or a baby. I seriously think the writers screwed up on that big time. And I am not saying that because I am a Klaroline fan. I am saying that because in folklore or mythology of the vampire, you can't procreate. Once you're dead you're always dead. Anne Rice is the Queen of Vampire writing. And she knows that vampires can't procreate. So I also added a flashback sequence. There will be more to come, it is telling of Caroline's parents death. I added Matt in because I wanted to get a human perspective of the French Quarter and not just the supernatural. Matt doesn't know about the supernatural though. You will find out more next chapter. Next chapter: Klaus is going to track down Caroline, and they will finally get their official meeting uninterrupted. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of chapter 2


	3. Forced Choices

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I made this chapter longer. Enjoy.

Forced Choices

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was lying on her bed, thinking about the events that had happened tonight. After she and Bonnie had left the party, Bonnie had dropped her off and went home. She had never been so careless in her life. She would have to keep this little incident a secret. If her uncle were to find out, he very well might just lock her up for her safety.

Tonight Marcel could have discovered her, but instead she was saved by the very man known to have a reputation for death. Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid had saved her tonight. But why? There was nothing he could gain by saving her life.

Flashback:

_"__Are you insane?" Bonnie muttered. She had been going on about the attack in the alley, the entire ride home. "You must be drawn to danger or something." Caroline had let her rant most of the time. "What would have happened if Marcel discovered you? Oh but that's not the worse, the most dangerous creature on the planet knows who and what you are. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be friends with Marcel." Bonnie pointed out. _

_"__Wait what?" Caroline turned to her interrupting her rant. "You know who that man was tonight?" Bonnie sighed and nodded, turning on the wheel, and driving down into Caroline's neighborhood. _

_"__Unfortunately," _

_"__Who was he?" Caroline demanded. _

_"__I sensed something different about him. That he wasn't just a vampire." Bonnie remembered. "But also a werewolf," _

_"__But that's impossible…"_

_"__Caroline that was Klaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid, the most notorious original. In a thousand years, I don't think anyone has more blood on their hands then him." _

_"__I know Bonnie, my people have talked about them. Telling us, that they were a curse and the world's abomination. The Elders are the only ones that have known of how real they are, and not just a scary bedtime story." She paused remembering the scene play out. "There's just something I don't understand, why did he save us?" Bonnie thought for a moment before glancing at her. _

_"__I don't think he saved us, I think he saved you." Bonnie admitted. Remembering the way he looked at Caroline. Caroline shook her head. _

_"__But why?"_

_"__I don't know. Maybe he wants something from you. It could all be some kind of game, now that he knows your true identity. He could tell Marcel if he wants to." Caroline did not mention the part where she felt some sort of deep connection with the Original Hybrid, because that would be crazy. She must have just been imagining it. When he stood in front of her blood coating his hand, from ripping out the vampire's heart, she did not fear him. _

_Flashback ended:_

Caroline wondered why she was starting to feel anything for the monster of the world. She couldn't understand why. But at the same time there was a part of her that seemed to know something. Caroline moved to touch her pendent, a habit of hers. But she only felt her skin, she sat up straight and gasped.

"My necklace," She looked around the room thinking perhaps she had dropped it. "It's gone."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was in the middle of gathering latest information, from a vampire he had compelled to serve him. Joshua, he had recently turned the young lad and compelled him to spy on Marcel and the French Quarter. It appeared that the young witch Marcel harbored, went to school with Josh.

"Well this is interesting, Nik. Since when do we live here in the old plantation no less." A feminine voice spoke. Klaus turned toward his little sister who stood in the archway. "Oh lunch for me. Nik you shouldn't have." She said with sarcasm, as she sat down at the dining room table looking over the food as she poured herself a glass of wine laced with blood.

"Sister, you have arrived I see. About a month ago would have been wonderful." Klaus said waving Josh off to leave. Rebekah glared at her older brother.

"Sorry dear brother but I was rather busy, and did not wish to come back here. But Elijah was very persistent." She murmured taking a sip of her drink.

"Rebekah, you have arrived." The eldest Original entered the room, and walked over to greet his little sister. The two smiled and hugged, happy to see one another. "I trust that you enjoyed Paris?" She nodded.

"Yes. So much, that I didn't wish to leave." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"We are sorry to interrupt your fun sister, but it seems that our brother needs our assistance here." Rebekah glanced at Klaus.

"Yes, so you informed Elijah. Tell me dear big brother, what requires our assistance?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"The French Quarter, sister. I believe you remember Marcellus, he still lives and has taken our home. He believes he is the new king of New Orleans." Rebekah froze hearing his name.

"Marcel? He is alive?" Klaus nodded. Rebekah shook her head, still in shock by the new found information. Marcel was alive, she had thought he had died the day that she and her brothers had to flee New Orleans. "How is that possible?"

"We are unsure, all we know is that Marcel had escaped Mikael that night." Elijah told her. Rebekah swallowed as she remembered her old lover. She had made a promise that she would never make the same mistake again a long time ago. Just then there was a knock at the door, Agnes a witch from Sophie's coven entered the plantation home. She glared at Klaus as she entered the dining room.

"Sophie sent me, she told me that you required a witch's assistance." Klaus nodded. And bid the witch to follow him to his study.

"What is it that you want hybrid?"

"I need you to perform a locator spell witch." She gave him a look.

"If this has anything to do with Marcel and taking him down, than you have to speak to the coven. Remember the rules." Klaus shook his head.

"I need to find someone." He pulled the moonstone pendent out of his pocket.

"What, did you lose your girlfriend or something? Oh wait no one could ever possibly love you." Klaus glared at her.

"Watch yourself witch." He warned. "I need you to locate the owner of this pendent."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was munching on a sandwich, John had been nice enough to make her lunch before he left for work. John had a job as a doctor. According to her grandmother, John had left the city and the state altogether and moved to New York. He went to a college in Albany, studying in med school, and stayed in New York until the day he got the call from home, begging him to come back. Though the way it seemed, was that her uncle had left for another reason. But that was a mystery, even to her grandmother.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Caroline stood and headed to the front door. Opening it, she found someone she hadn't seen in a month or two.

"Oliver," She said. "What the hell are you doing here?" Glancing around, it was quite a risk he was taking for being there in New Orleans. Oliver, was a werewolf and part of her pack. She knew him since she was a child. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside her house, in case Marcel's day-walkers were out spying.

"The Elders, have demanded to see you. They wish to meet you as soon as possible." He explained.

"What? What for?"

"As of last night it appears that the Elders have come to a decision."

"A decision? About what?"

"I think you know, now come. I shall be escorting you to Bayou 'princess'." He teased. Caroline glared at him, but grabbed her jacket and a pair of brown boots before following him to his car. She had a feeling she knew what decision he was referring to.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

The witch was concentrating on the spell. Since he did not have the blood of the owner, she had resort to use a spell that tied with something that belonged to someone. She chanted with the pendent in her hands, a vision flashed through her mind. She focused on what she was seeing, then opened her eyes. She glanced to Klaus.

"Well?" He prompted.

"May I ask as to why you are interested in locating a werewolf?" Klaus's face hardened.

"That is none of your concern witch. Where is she?" He asked again.

"She is heading to Bayou, but I don't think you should follow."

"Why not?"

"Because that is where the werewolves have resided since Marcel banished them from the city. Two of the strongest packs live there, and because you are the hybrid that had slaughtered many of their brothers and sisters I do not think they will let you on their land." Klaus rolled his eyes. Grasping the pendent from her, he shoved it back into his pocket.

"You have been useful, now leave." He told her. She didn't hesitate, leaving the original in his study with the new information of the werewolf. She would have to inform Sophie of this matter. She was sure to tell her friend John, of the original hybrid's sudden interest in his niece.

Klaus exited his study heading to the front door, Elijah looked up from where he sat in the living room, with book in his hands.

"Where are you off to Niklaus?" He asked.

"Bayou, where is Rebekah?"

"She went to have a drink at the Bourbon,"

"Does she ever learn?" Klaus said more to himself.

"What do you mean brother?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am sure that our dear little sister is presently catching up with Marcel." Klaus said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"And what of Ms. Marshall? Who you had given your word to help in return for information." Klaus groaned.

"This requires my attention right now. You go help the little she-wolf Elijah. I know how she seems to cling to you. That way I don't have to deal with her. Otherwise I might as well just kill her sooner." Elijah sighed, as Klaus left without another word.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline had just arrived in Bayou and was heading through the woods where the other werewolves were. She followed Oliver through the woods, he led her to the four Elders. One of them being her grandfather, Marcus.

"Caroline, you have arrived." The first Elder named Samuel spoke. Caroline nodded.

"What have you called me here for?" Caroline demanded.

"Always quick to get to the point aren't you?" Caroline waited for them to continue. "We believe it is time." Caroline stared at them.

"Time? Time as in…" She bit her lip, hoping that it didn't have anything to do with the promise that had been made twelve years ago.

"With news of the originals returning to New Orleans, we believe now is the time. We need to unite the packs as one again. So we have decided that on your eighteenth birthday, you and Aiden will be joined. Hence fourth uniting the packs as one." Caroline stared at them in shock. Not because she was engaged, but the fact that she was marrying Aiden now, when she was eighteen. And that was only in a week or two. Caroline had always known since she was little that she would marry Aiden, she had been betrothed to him by the time she was five. She knew that one day she would marry Aiden Grant that there union would strengthen the tie or bond of the pack.

"But I thought that it would be after graduation or some time later." The Elders shook their heads.

"Yes it had been, but with the originals return we feel that it would be best to have the union now to help strengthen the pack." Her grandfather explained. "It is what is for the best." He advised her.

"But-

"The decision has been made. Caroline Forbes and Aiden Grant will be united the day of her eighteen birthday. Under the full moon, and the spirits shall make their bond final." Caroline watched them nod to her as they both turned to return to their homes.

"Grandfather please," She begged. "Please talk to the Elders, it's too soon."

"Caroline you always knew that this day would come, that this would be your destiny. You and Aiden are the only Alphas, and need to complete the union to unite the packs as one again. You are one of the last Alphas. Sometimes Alphas have to make difficult decisions. As a True Wolf and Alpha you have responsibilities that have to be for the pack." Her grandfather explained. "I'm sorry but the decision is final." He turned away to heading back his house.

"So when is the big day?" Oliver asked leaning against a tree.

"May 28th."

"So you only have two weeks." Caroline nodded.

"Two till I am married and bound to Aiden for the rest of my life." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Ever think about spending more time with one another? I mean maybe it might be easier." Caroline sighed.

"As much as that would be a good idea, I don't want to. I don't really like Aiden all that much. And honestly if I had a choice I couldn't see myself with him for the rest of my life. But I know that I will do it, I must do what is best for the packs."

Caroline had been wondering around the woods for some time now. Oliver had gone to get dinner, her grandmother had invited her to dinner at her cabin. But Caroline kindly declined. She wasn't hungry and instead had gone for a walk, to get some fresh air. A crescent moon was the only light that lit the dark forest. Caroline suddenly heard movement. She glanced around for any sign of anyone.

"Is someone there?" She called out. No one answered. But through the trees she could have sworn she saw a dark figure. She decided it was time to head back and turned in the direction of the village, home to the pack. She picked up the pace walking faster, when she heard another snap of a branch. Turning toward the sound, she held back a scream finding none other than the infamous hybrid himself standing there. "Were you following me?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"Well love, I was looking for you."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Because I was curious. A wolf like you that can shift without a full moon is quite rare love." She glared at him.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "Since you know I can shift that would mean that you're the werewolf that I came across in the woods. So tell me why the infamous original hybrid is so keen on finding me. What do you want?"

"So you know who I am?"

"My best friend's a witch, she sensed you and what you are." Caroline clarified. "After that it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." She continued. "So what do you want?" She asked again.

"So eager to get right to the point sweetheart," She rolled her eyes.

"You're the original hybrid, a mass murderer. I have heard about those hybrids you slaughtered. So tell me why I would want to be around someone like that very long." Klaus was surprised by the girl's honesty. She knew who he was and she didn't care. She stood right up to him and told him what many wouldn't dare do. Knowing they would get their heart ripped out.

"You have quite the fire in you love." Oh how he found himself enjoying her presence. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her. She scoffed.

"Alright, well if that's all I'll be going now."

"Sweetheart, I believe this belongs to you." Klaus pulled the moonstone pendent out of his pocket. She gasped as he revealed her mother's necklace, it lie on his palm. He held it out for her to take. She glanced up at him, with a questioning look.

"Where did you find that?"

"It must have fallen from your neck when you were trying to fight that vampire. I found it, and wanted to return it to you." She studied him for a moment. She didn't trust him, after all he was the original hybrid. But when she gazed into his blue eyes she could tell that he was sincere. She took the necklace from his hand, smiling down at the moonstone pendent. She raised it to her throat, clasping the chain around her neck in its rightful place. She noticed him watching her.

"Um thanks,"

"You are welcome sweetheart." He gave her a smile; that seemed to make her heart jump. But she ignored it.

"I should probably go."

"What's your name?" She frowned and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you?" She demanded. "Going to tell your friend Marcel?" He shook his head.

"I think you will find that you and I are on the same side love. Besides I did return your lost necklace didn't I? Consider this returning a favor." She thought about it for a moment.

"Caroline." She replied. "Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," He tested it. Somehow she loved the way it rolled off his tongue. It sounded so natural like he had been saying it for years. He smiled. "I like it." She felt heat in her cheeks. God what was the matter with her? He was the original hybrid who probably killed people for fun.

_"__Caroline!" _She could hear Oliver's voice calling her.

"I have to go." Klaus nodded. "Ah thanks again for my necklace." Despite that she should hate him, he had returned her mother's pendent to her, and that was of great value to her. Caroline turned and headed back to the village.

* * *

Klaus watched her leave. He felt a strange tug on his heart, and he realized that he was more than just drawn to her. That there was something about Caroline that he hadn't seen in a long time. Something that was the opposite of him, who was surrounded by darkness. She was different, she was full of light.

* * *

Flashback:

_12 years ago…_

_"__Caroline run now!" Her mother shouted to her. Caroline raced down the stairs toward the front door, her mother following close behind her. Caroline heard another crash and a series of growls followed by screams. She looked toward her living room where a large wolf was attacking three men. She nearly screamed, till a hand covered her mouth, her mother grabbed her and dragged her outside of the house. _

_Two other figures appeared before them, they were also vampires as well. Caroline's mother looked at them then to her. _

_"__Caroline listen to me, you are going to run as fast as you can. And no matter what happens you don't look back." _

_"__But mommy-_

_"__Caroline, you will do it." She gave her a teary eyed smile. "I love you." She hugged Caroline to her for a moment. "Hide Caroline and don't come out until we come for you." _

_"__Mommy-_

_"__Go!" Caroline turned and raced away from her home frightened. She could hear a scream that was then replaced by growl. All she could hear after that were their final screams._

* * *

Notes: So here is chapter 3, I think it's easier to find time to write, when I have lunch. I have been writing drafts lately in my notebook, and it's been easier to update a little faster. So what did you think about the twist, Caroline's engaged. And before you ask if I took the idea from the whole Hayley being royalty and having to marry for her pack I actually didn't. I heard about that recently. I really originally came to this idea from reading my favorite book series Nightshade by Andrea Creamer. I loved the plot, characters and the depth of mythology in the book series. Did anyone catch that Caroline is a True Wolf besides an Alpha, remember that for later chapters. Klaus and Caroline finally interacted, and next chapter they will be doing more. Rebekah has just bring brought into the story. Thank you for all your reviews guys. You're the best! More reviews and the faster I update. Thanks!

A/N end of chapter 3


	4. Masks

Chapter 4

This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys sorry for the delay, its starting to get busy again for me since spring break is coming up. But luckily I used some of my free periods to write a rough draft of the next chapter just so I can recopy it and change a few things. Since spring break is almost here for me i am going to have more time to write. So I might have two maybe three updates that week. I am so happy because I will be going down to Florida and finally get away from this snow. Anyway thank you for your reiews. Well here is the next chapter enjoy.

Masks

Klaus's Pov

Klaus felt particularly calm and more relaxed today for some reason. He was sitting on the couch with his sketchbook in hand. He had been sketching almost all morning and into the afternoon, since he had met her last night. When he had returned from Bayou, he had retrieved his sketchbook that he hadn't touched in almost a century. He had the sudden need capture her beauty on paper, it had been so long since he had seen something beautiful in his long life.

Just then Elijah entered the living room. He was stunned to find his brother sketching. He had always known that Klaus had an artistic talent since he was human a thousand years ago. But he hadn't seen Klaus draw in so long. Before they were turned into vampires Klaus would sometimes hide in the caves sketching, as well as hiding from Mikael. It was rare to see Klaus draw back then, Mikael found it a waste of time and when he found him in caves he had burned the beautiful images that Klaus had created. Elijah knew that it was also very rare to even see his work.

"Morning Elijah," Klaus broke the silence but didn't look up as he continued to draw. Elijah stared at his brother noticing a change in his mood.

"Morning Niklaus, so is it true?" He began. Klaus glanced up at his older brother. "That the werewolves have relocated to Bayou?"

"Yes. It seems that they have a village there." Klaus confirmed while moving his pencil carefully along the paper.

"I take it you found the white werewolf?" Klaus nodded.

"Caroline." He said remembering the spunky beautiful blonde in the woods.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah was confused.

"Caroline is her name. I met her last night. She seemed to know who I was. No doubt she was the white werewolf, she wasn't afraid me."

"Yes, it also seems that Miss Marshall might have a connection to of the packs there. Perhaps if you see this Miss Caroline again, you could have Miss Marshall speak to her about her family." Klaus had been having the urge and want to see Caroline again. But really didn't care about the orphaned she-wolf. He may have made a deal with her but he didn't intend on telling her about Caroline. He still didn't trust her, he knew that she was like Katerina and would gladly do anything with information to save herself and probably find her parents. It was strange, that Klaus had a sudden urge to protect Caroline, this girl that he had only just met officially yesterday. Just then he noticed Rebekah walk by in the hall, she was heading to the front door.

"Going somewhere Rebekah?" Klaus called to her.

"Shopping," She replied. "There was a sale for shoes there, that I like." Elijah groaned.

"Rebekah don't you have enough shoes?" Rebekah had more shoes, he truly believed that she had more than any woman he had ever met. In fact, Rebekah had so many that she had to put some of her shoes, even clothes in Elijah's closet.

"Typical men, they wouldn't understand." She snorted.

"I don't think our dear sister is going shopping. She hasn't even asked for our credit cards yet brother." Klaus inquired. "I believe she is sneaking out to see Marcel. Like back in the eighteenth century." Klaus knew that Rebekah and Marcel had always been sneaking around. He had known from the longest time, and yet they thought he didn't know.

"No!" She protested. Just then there was a knock at the door. Elijah sighed taking this time to answer it since his siblings were arguing. They didn't even realize that there was someone at the door, just continued to argue. Klaus accusing Rebekah being with Marcel, and Rebekah denying it. Opening the door, Elijah found Thierry on the other side of it, holding something in his hand.

"Marcel, has formally invited you to the annual Mardi Gras Ball. He asks that there shall be no fighting and insists on keeping the peace." He hands Elijah the invitation, then disappeared with a flash.

_"I am not going to see Marcel! Come to think of it, I haven't seen him yet!"_ She muttered. Elijah re-entered the living room finding them glaring at one another.

"Enough both of you." Elijah told them. "One of Marcel's men were here, Marcel has invited us to one of his annual Mardi Gras Balls." Klaus raised an eyebrow, just when Elijah received a text. Pulling out his phone, he looked down at the screen. "Sophie knows of this matter, and request for us to meet her at the Crypt. She believes now is the time to take down Marcel." He informed them.

"I am not their dog that they can just call upon when they need something." Klaus snarled irritated with the witches always thinking that they had some sort of control over him.

"Well you wish to have the French Quarter and New Orleans back yes? Well now is the time. Brother, think about what they have promised us in return for our help." Klaus groaned.

"Something that is impossible. Yet they give us their word they can." Klaus still didn't believe them, witches were of balance and they thought of him and his siblings as abominations. He didn't believe that would do or were able to do what they promised.

"Niklaus, why would they lie when they know what we would do if they were to break the deal or don't hold up their end of the bargain?"

"I would still like more evidence then that."

"I agree with Nik, they may be one of the most powerful coven of witches in New Orleans but they are promising something that we know is against the laws of nature. What if they are tricking us, so that they can get their power back?" Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but they have shown the spell that they have used for their ritual of the Harvest." Elijah reminded them, Sophie had showed Klaus and Elijah the grimoire with the spell.

"Yes, the Harvest." Klaus rolled his eyes. "That barbaric coven would probably only use the spell for their own. Not for us." Klaus knew that the coven of witches only served themselves. They hated vampires but loathed Klaus much more. They believed just like his mother that he was an abomination, that should be destroyed because of what he was. One witch even believed that he would be the cause of something far worse, something that could end the Supernatural World. But they were nothing then prophecies that witches always said. He had been hearing them since the eighteen hundreds. But they were always different, this was why he didn't believe them. There was a part of him though, that did hope that what the witches promised would be possible and would work.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline stared at the wall across of her in her bedroom. Grounded. She was grounded. She hated that she had been so stupid, to think that he wouldn't have been able to figure it out. Sophie Desperoux, she knew that the witch had told her uncle about the other night. She knew that John had every right to ground her, she had promised to be careful but was almost discovered. He was worried about her after all, and it was hard to keep her out of trouble lately since she was old enough now to take care of herself. But as John had said that as long as she lives in this house, that he was responsible for her. In other words until she was eighteen.

Flashback:

_Caroline opened the door quietly, stepping inside she tip toed her way over to the stairs. Just as she reached the first step, she heard someone cough behind her. She groaned. She should have known that she would have never been able to sneak in without being discovered. John always knew when she was around. He could just sense her presence. She turned to face him._

_"Uncle John, I thought you would be in bed by now." He stood in the archway of the living room with his arms folded across his chest. A disapproving look spread across his features. _

_"Care to explain, why you are home so late?" He asked. _

_"I was called to Bayou, the Elders had wished to speak with me about the Union." She told him. "Don't need to worry, Grandma just wanted me to stay for dinner and the Oliver drove me home." She turned to head upstairs but he wasn't finished talking. _

_"What were you doing at the Bourbon yesterday?" He questioned. _

_"What?" _

_"Caroline." He warned. She sighed._

_"I went out to the Bourbon for a party that's all."_

_"Oh and you just forgot that Marcel and his men parade around in there most of the time." _

_"I thought that he would be partying back at the French Quarter like most of the time at night." _

_"God damn it Caroline! What were you thinking? I don't know what's worse, that Marcel's men were close to either kill you or the fact that the Klaus Mikaelson is looking for you." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She should have known that he would have found out eventually. She knew that Sophie Desperoux was one of his friends and a witch. Of course she would tell him, it seemed that she always was able to figure out what was going on in the city even with out her witch abilities._

_"Nothing happened-_

_"Nothing happened? Nothing happened! Caroline, you were attacked and revealed yourself to one of the vampires. Your lucky that he's dead, but now you have the original Hybrid looking for you, he is worse then Marcel. Do you know what he did back in Virginia? What he is known for?" Caroline gritted her teeth in anger._

_"Of course I do! I know the stories, I know that in New Orleans they were feared by everyone. I know why people who have met him, fear just the sound of his name." Caroline ranted. She may have know the stories but she didn't fear the hybrid that was known for being Death himself. When she met him, she didn't see what her people had described. But she also only had just met him, for all she knew it could have just been an act. She knew that he could have had other intentions besides just returning her pendent, but she wasn't sure what he could want with her. There was nothing he could gain from her, she was pretty sure he had no idea why she was different from other wolves. All he knew was that she had the ability to shift whenever she wished. He could be trying to find out how she was able to, but still it would take a while to figure out. Few only knew her kind of species. _

_"Do you understand how dangerous this city is?" He demanded. "You haven't even learned how to control your transformation yet, not fully anyway." _

_"I just am tired of always having to hide, I hate that we look as if we are afraid of the vampires and Marcel. Why must we hide? We could take back the city, I am tired of having to live this way." _

_"You know why Caroline." _

_"There has to be a way to break it somehow." _

_"Caroline, the curse has been existed for a hundred years. Don't you think that our ancestors had tried to break it, many have tried Caroline but none have been able to break it. None know how to break it." Unlike Caroline, the rest of the packs could not shift. For they and their ancestors had been cursed to never been able to shift during the full moon. It was because of Marcel, he wanted to weaken the werewolves and be able to banish them from the city. Because they could not shift they had no way of defending themselves from the vampires. "You are the only one that can shift Caroline. And-_

_"Yeah, I know I am the last True Werewolf and the only Alpha Female, that must be married to the Alpha of one pack so that the packs will be bound as one. So that when the witches finally gain their power back we can focus back on finding a way to break the curse again somehow." There were Four Packs, altogether they had once a century ago been the biggest and most powerful pack in New Orleans. But when Marcel had a witch curse the pack, and drive them from the city. The pack had broken up into four. There only hope of becoming strong again was through marriage or the Union. That way the bond would be strong once again. There was still two other packs, one of the alphas was her cousin Jackson. He had been arranged to marry just like her, but the female wolf that he was suppose to marry had disappeared along with her family. _

_Despite that, they hoped since Caroline and Jackson were already related that half of the pack was one. All Caroline had to do was marry Aiden, her parents had chosen him because the Grants apparently had a pure bloodline. They had high hopes that they would sire the next generation, and repopulate True Werewolves like Caroline, her Grandparents and her uncle. "Look I know that Aiden and I have to complete the Union and well the ritual too. But there must be some way that the Crescents Curse can be broken." _

_"At the moment there is none. Until Marcel is dethroned, then we can question him about the curse. He was the one that had the witch cast it, he has the way to break it. And for the meantime, you are grounded." _

_"What?!" _

_"You promised you would be careful Caroline, you knew that Marcel could have been there. You know that the night is a much more dangerous time in the city. If this is the only way that I can keep you from getting into trouble, to keep you safe then so be it. You will stay home this weekend and work on your studies, and maybe your vows." She gave him a look. _

_"How about I just say the words 'I Do'?" He shrugged._

_"That works," _

Flashback ended:

Caroline turned the page, and began reading the next. She had been reading Gone with the Wind for umpteenth time, since she had finished her homework. As must as she loved the book, Caroline didn't feel like spending all her time on a Saturday inside. She did that as much as it was in general, just to keep a low profile. Her phone lit up on the dresser, signaling an incoming call. She answered it on the third ring after reading the name flashing across the screen.

"Bonnie?"

"Care, tonight's the night." Bonnie's exclaimed through the phone.

"What?" Caroline said confused. She wasn't sure what her best friend was referring to.

"The witches have now decided to make their move with the Originals tonight. They're taking down Marcel tonight at the French Quarter's annual Mardi Gras Ball." Bonnie announced. "Look I don't have a lot of time to talk. But tonight is the last night that Marcel will rule the city, Katie and I are going to be there to help Klaus Mikaelson take Marcel out. I have to go alright."

"Bonnie wait- But the phone went dead before Caroline could say anything more. Caroline stared at her phone, as she tried to process everything that Bonnie had told her. They were taking down Marcel tonight? Bonnie was going to be there, she couldn't just go in there by herself granted Katie would be there with her. She knew that Klaus would be there, but she doubt he would protect her best friend even if they were working together. She glanced at the time, it was a quarter to six. _Screw this, _she thought as she hopped off her bed and walked over to her closet. She looked through almost every dress that she came by. Looks like it was time to do some last minute shopping, and with that thought she grabbed her purse along with the car keys heading to the car.

* * *

Klaus stood by the bar alongside Elijah, taking a sip of his drink. He and Elijah stood wearing a black tux making them look rather dashing. Klaus's face was covered by a dark mask with twisted horns coming out of the side of the head making him appear as if he were the devil. Elijah were a simple Venetian black mask but with golden thread around the edges of the mask. They had been surveying the younger vampires that were dancing in masks.

"I have not seen Rebekah yet, has she changed her mind about coming?" Elijah broke the silence between them.

"Either she is still getting ready or she is already scoping out Marcel." Klaus guessed. Just then Rebekah appeared walking through the crowd. She was dressed in a strapless satin black dress, her daffodil blonde hair pulled up in a fancy bun with a bow. In her hand she held a feathery black stick mask. Elijah gave a small smile and moved to greet his sister.

"Rebekah, we were just wondering where you were."

"What took you so long?" Klaus got right to the point. She had supposed to have been there almost twenty minutes. It had been part of the plan.

"I had to pick up another on the way, she had just suddenly been so _compelled _to go." Rebekah fixated on the word 'compelled' she smirked and nodded behind her. Camille O'Connell the bartender at the Bourbon stood there in a white long formal dress, feathery wings behind her shoulders her hair pulled up in bun almost like Rebekah's. Camille was glancing around, and nodded to the Originals just as Marcel appeared at her side. Rebekah gritted her teeth as she spoke. "I figured she would be a good distraction for Marcel." Nodding to them, as it seemed to be working. Klaus ignored her explanation as he found himself unable to stare at the next person to arrive behind Camille. He hadn't even noticed Camille's nod to him.

When she entered the room, it was as if she were the only one in the room. The same deep feeling began as soon as she entered the room. He still couldn't explain why he was so drawn to her. He had never been drawn to woman quite like her before. She was dressed in not a white gown but a silvery satin color dress that clung nicely to her curves; the straps of the dress caressed the aspects of her shoulders. Some of her golden hair was pulled back, while the rest dangled down in elegant curls brushing down the sides of her shoulders. Her sea blue green eyes peered through the holes of her elegant silver Venetian mask. Even though her mask concealed her familiar facial features, he just knew that it was her. Deep inside of him, something pushed him as if saying 'go to her'. And he did.

Caroline looked around the room, she needed to find Bonnie. It would be difficult though, seeing as everyone was wearing a mask. She was glad that Marcel was unmasked at the moment so she could make sure to stay clear of him. She moved through the crowd looking through them, trying to sense the witch's presence. She had to help Bonnie no matter the consequences and besides the fact that she was supposed to be grounded. Just as Caroline turned the corner, she found herself outside on one of the balconies that overlooked the city.

"I have to say love, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Here of all places." She spun around to find him standing behind her. He was wearing a dark mask with twisted horns coming out of the top of the head. She found it quite ironic. She hated that she knew it was him, because of that deep and overwhelming feeling that she felt whenever he was around. She hated that she wished to be closer to him, and how a strange force like gravity was telling her to go to him. His blue eyes pierced her own, they held emotion in them concealing his own face. But she knew that wasn't his mask, his true mask was underneath this one.

"Neither did I actually." She of course knew he was there, but she hadn't thought she would have run into him actually. She made a glance around, finding that they were alone. "I know why you are here, and what you are planning to do." He was about to speak but she wasn't finished. "My friend's a witch remember. She is also one of the witches here tonight to help you take down Marcel. The only reason I am here is to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I see. You are taking a big risk coming here love,"

"I don't care about the risk, Bonnie is like a sister to me I would give up my life for her." He could see that she cared greatly for the witch. Her loyalty to her friend seemed strong as well. He listened inside, hearing the the music change into a slow song.

"How about a dance?" He asked holding out his hand to her. She stared at his hand, then glanced up at him suspiciously. "Oh come on love, one dance. I won't bite." She knew it wasn't a good idea for two reasons, one, he was the hybrid that killed others of her kind months ago and thousands of people. Two, she shouldn't be dancing with another man when she was promised to another. As the Alpha Female there were rules that she had to obey. But at this moment, no one knew she was here. Her mask was able to hide her face, from others that would recognize her. A sudden force pushed her to accept. She scoffed.

"Fine," Caroline placed her hand in his as they made their way back inside, to where others were slow dancing. Electricity, that's the only word Caroline could use to describe it. When her hand met his a sudden electricity seemed to flow through between them. Caroline again tried to ignore his touch, that she was starting to strangely like. Caroline noticed Camille dancing with Marcel. She was shocked and somewhat confused, she had thought that Camille hated Marcel. Not that she could blame her though, but she doubted Camille hated Marcel as much as Caroline did.

Klaus clasped his hand in Caroline's, and placed his other on her waist while she put her right hand on his shoulder. They began to sway slowly with the music. Klaus was gazing at her, she looked away pretending to search for Bonnie when she was really trying to hide her blush.

"I'm glad that you came, even if only for your witch friend." Caroline really had been hoping to avoid having to talk to him as much as possible.

"Well I'm not going to let my friend come into a lion's den alone. Besides it was either peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or lobster." She replied blankly. "Why are you working with the witches?" She blurted out suddenly. "I mean if your as strong and powerful why haven't you just killed Marcel already?"

"To take over a kingdom, you have to have a plan. And I do believe in winning my kingdom back the right way, because it's a challenge. When you have lived a thousand years you find that a challenge is far more rewarding then getting what you want easy. Plus I always win." She rolled her eyes, to which he smirked. "But I am only working with the witches because of a deal we made." Caroline knew that Bonnie had mentioned a deal but couldn't figure out what he could possibly want. _What was there to gain when he was the most powerful creature on the planet?_ She thought.

"Let me guess, something to do with power. Blood to make more hybrids?" He stared at her for a long moment. "So you can have another servant army, to bring you things-

"You are making assumptions." His voice was icy now.

"Am I?" Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Why do you hate Marcel?" Klaus changed the subject. Caroline flinched slightly. He knew that he had struck a nerve, as he noticed her sea blue green eyes grew stormy.

"He exiled my people, why wouldn't I hate him?" Klaus shook his head.

"No it's more than that. He did something personally to you." It wasn't a question. "What did he do?"

"Don't. Seriously." She went back to searching for Bonnie again. Her eyes glancing around the room, and to the second floor.

"Very well, onto more mannered subjects then like how ravishing you look in that dress." He complimented. She bit her lip fighting back a blush.

"I didn't really have time to shop." She made an excuse, brushing off the compliment.

"You know your quite the dancer."

"Practice." She told him.

'Klaus," Marcel stood by Klaus's side now. Caroline kept her head down, not looking at Marcel as Klaus and her stopped dancing. "If you don't control your sister, then she is going to have to leave." He said nodding to the blonde woman wearing the black dress. It seemed that she didn't like Camille, and was arguing with her. Caroline took this moment to detach herself from Klaus. She left the hybrid and the vampire to argue as she stepped up one of the spiral staircases. At the top she turned to head down the right hallway, when she was suddenly grabbed and dragged to the side.

"Caroline?" The girl removed her mask to reveal herself.

"Bonnie." Caroline said with relief. Bonnie was dressed in a strapless purple slightly ruffled dress, her dark brown hair was down in loose waves dangling down her shoulders.

"Caroline what are you doing here? It's only a matter of time before Marcel or one of his men sense you."

"Bonnie I couldn't just let you come her alone. Marcel has an army full of vampires. I'm surprised that your grams let you do this." Bonnie bit her lip, and didn't answer. Caroline gasped. "She didn't did she? Bonnie! What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to help Katie, I don't trust the Originals and I thought she would need help." Bonnie stammered.

"Bonnie," The werewolf and witch turned to Katie who had just removed her mask. "It's time," She informed the younger witch, then stepped down the stairs towards Marcel. Bonnie turned to follow her along with Caroline. When they reached the bottom steps, Caroline had a bad feeling an instinct that something was wrong. She grabbed Bonnie by her arm.

"Care-

"Bonnie wait I don't think- The vampires that were surrounding Marcel at that moment, began to scream in pain slowly collapsing to the floor leaving Marcel out in the open. He glanced to Katie who had her hand raised as she used her mind to cause the other vampires to have an aneurysm.

"Now!" She yelled. Caroline and Bonnie glanced to Klaus. But instead of ending Marcel, Klaus appeared behind Katie and in one swift move he snapped her neck. Caroline and Bonnie watched in horror as the witch dropped to the ground dead. Bonnie gritted her teeth in anger and made a move toward Klaus till Caroline grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She didn't want Marcel to suspect Bonnie had also been part of this plan, he would have her executed for sure. Caroline gave Klaus glare before all but dragging Bonnie out of the French Quarter.

Klaus had noticed Caroline's look, he snorted. He shouldn't care what she thought. But he did. Marcel stared at his sire in shock, he had saved him from the witch. Perhaps he had been wrong about the original.

"You saved my life." Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I believe you owe me now." Marcel nodded.

"Katie?" Thierry stood from the floor looking at the dead witch. In a flash he was by her side cradling her face in his hands, tears filled his eyes. Marcel looked to his friend, or maybe he was not his friend after all. Theirry looked at the woman he had loved, she was gone, she was dead. Marcel nodded to the other two vampires. They walked over to Theirry grabbing his arms. Theirry struggled against them before looking up at Klaus. His eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You killed her, you killed my love!" He screamed and tried to attack him but the other two vampires held him back.

"Bring him back for questioning. It seems he might have been part of this." The two vampires nodded and dragged the inconsolable Theirry away. As he was being dragged away, Thierry made a silent vow, that he would get his revenge. He would avenge his love. Marcel turned to head back over to Camille who stood there watching the whole scene play out.

Elijah over to Klaus, both having removed their masks. It seemed that the ball was over, and the plan hadn't gone as they expected. Elijah turned to his younger brother with a question.

"What was the reason you killed the witch instead of Marcel, Niklaus?" He didn't think it was right to kill the witch, but he also knew that Klaus had a reason for everything that he did for a reason.

"The witches, they think that they have played me, us for fools. Believing that they can have any control over us. They want something else and are using us to get it. Marcel isn't the true target, it was someone else." After the meeting with the witches, Klaus had overheard one of the witches talking about the Harvest ritual and how Sophie was so adamant on completely it but couldn't because of Marcel. Elijah raised an eyebrow in question.

"Than I think the question is who is the real threat to them? If Marcel is the only one standing in there way from achieving this."

"I believe the witches are interested in the witch that Marcel possesses."

* * *

Caroline sat outside of the Crypt where the witches were holding a meeting. Bonnie had gone inside not too long ago. Caroline knew that if Sophie were to see her, that she would tell her uncle. But that didn't mean she couldn't overhear them. She heard movement and turned to find Klaus standing there. She glared at him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." She snapped. "After you killed Katie." She shook her head, still trying to understand him. "Why? Why would you do it?"

"I have my reasons." He answered simply.

"You could have finally put a stop to Marcel. But instead you killed Katie, and all you can say is that you have your reasons." She hissed, her face contorted in anger.

"The witches were going to deceive me. All they needed was Marcel out of the way. They wanted to end another, and once that happened they would break the deal. Use me as their own weapon. I simply showed the witches that they could not control me." Caroline looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? The witches wanted Marcel gone. He has brought nothing but chaos to the city."

"The witches, Sophie Desperoux have no care for Marcel. I believe they lost their power because of the witch that he is hiding. They wish to end the witch, and Marcel was the only one standing in the way of that." Klaus watched Caroline frown suddenly.

"I think you're right." She said bluntly. Klaus stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Sophie has always hated her. Davina Claire. I may not know much about the coven, or there traditions. But I know about the Harvest, every hundred years or so the witches chose four of their own to sacrifice. I know that Davina was one of those witches, as was Monique Desperoux; Sophie's niece. According to my uncle the night of the full moon when the ritual took place, Davina didn't want to be sacrificed. Only three girls were sacrificed that night. Davina had escaped. Marcel had taken her, and brought her onto his side. She has been working against the witches ever since." She paused. "I think Sophie believes that Davina is the cause of Monique's loss. Now I think she is obsessed with completing the ritual and killing Davina for vengeance." Caroline explained. Caroline remembered anytime someone would bring up Davina with Sophie present, she would suddenly appear angry.

"It seems I was right to have my suspicions." He noted. Caroline nodded.

"Whatever Sophie promised you, it's not worth it now. Not when this is about her getting vengeance." Klaus sighed.

"But it is." He turned to head inside the Crypt noticing Elijah had already headed inside.

"Why?" Caroline shook her head. "I'm sure, there is another way to get what you want. Just kill Marcel. End this."

"This is not something I can pass up without evidence that it is truly impossible."

"What did Sophie promise you? Hybrids? Loyalty to you-

"My brother."

"What?"

"They promised that they could resurrect my brother."

"Your brother?" He nodded.

"He died a few months ago before we returned." He replied.

"But wouldn't he be an original like you? You are indestructible."

"Yes, well we do have weaknesses. And one in particular killed my brother." Caroline swallowed hard. She had made false accusations, believing that he was only using this deal to gain selfish purposes when in truth he only wanted his brother back. She felt bad, but at the same time she knew he was still a killer. But she understood what it was like to lose family.

"I'm sorry," She said. He looked up to her but could only stare in shock. "I know what it's like to lose family." She touched her pendent that was clasped around her neck. "I lost my parents when I was only five."

"I'm sorry," He found himself saying. His eyes glanced to the pendent as she brushed her fingers against it. "I take it the pendent is special," She nodded.

"It was my mother's." She paused. She didn't know why she was telling him this but she found that she wanted to. "Wearing it makes me feel close to her somehow." He nodded. "Did you have to kill Katie?" She asked.

"It was too late, and I needed Marcel's trust. Now I have it, you know what they say love. 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'." He smirked at his own words. She glared at him.

"So this was all about getting the upper hand on Marcel?" She folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't have to murder her." She snapped.

"Sweetheart, I did what was necessary to win back my kingdom. If killing one witch is what it takes then so be it." She shook her head.

"It seems that you do what you want, no matter what it costs for someone else." Grabbing her mask, she walked away leaving him with his thoughts.

Notes: So what did you think? This took a while but thankfully it's done. I actually liked this chapter, I thought it was better then the first time when I tried writing this story. Just so you know that Klaus and Caroline's relationship will probably be starting off a little rocky just like in the beginning. I wanted to keep the characters just like on the show. But they will have some moments, that will bring them closer. Right now, they are just kind of getting to know one another. I wanted to show that Caroline does want Marcel to die, but only because of her parents. Spoilers for Next chapter: Klaus will be put into a situation that will put a strain on his relationship with Rebekah and Caroline will be dealing with her fiance or betrothed. Reviews thanks!

A/N end of chapter 4


	5. Rules and Betrayals

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. I am glad that you like it so far. Here is another chapter, I had some time this weekend. I finished all my homework and studying so I had time to write a rough draft and then type it. Just so you know, I am not the biggest supporter of this ship, but I also prefer this ship over Haylijah. Originally at the time I wasn't going to put this in here, but it suddenly seemed to just really work. So for all of you who ship this ship I hope you like it. Here it is. Enjoy.

Rules and Betrayals

Two or a week and half, that's all she had left till her birthday. Under the full moon on that night would she be joined or in this cased bound Aiden Grant for the rest of her life. Caroline was not exactly thrilled about the arrange marriage really, but she knew that she was doing it for the good of the pack. And to her that's what mattered.

As Alphas, for almost centuries to werewolves they seemed to be almost well 'Royalty' in a way. They had a series of rules, and obligations as Alphas. And there were rules for the Alpha Female, that she had to follow but she was also bound by them.

As the Alpha Female, she was to have no other male touch her other then Aiden, who was her Alpha Male. She hated it because he took pride in this rule, he did think that she was his. Even pointed it out profusely which irritated her to no end. With this rule, she was also to remain pure.

Though she had been with Ethan Durant, they had never gone any farther then kissing and at the time she had only dated him when she was fifteen and sixteen years old. Though she was the Alpha Female, the Alpha Male had more authority then she, because they were believed to have more of the 'hunt' in their nature then in the female's.

The Alpha Male would look to his Alpha Female to mate and sire children with, and to continue to the bloodline. Because she was promised to Aiden, she wasn't allowed to get close to any other men. Even if they were just friends.

But for Aiden the rules applied differently to him. She knew he had been with a few girls at school. Despite that he was betrothed to her, he still was able to see other girls. She was sure that, he had slept with them too.

She grabbed her PIG textbook from her locker, closing it she jumped finding him standing there. He smirked, at the fact that he had made her jump. She glared at him. Aiden was tall, well built with cropped dark hair and his eyes were the color of a bright green leaf. She rolled her eyes at him as he continued to smirk with that gleam in his eye. _Joy._ She thought.

"Aiden," She said blankly uninterested in his presence.

"Hello 'Lily'." She groaned at the irritating nickname that he called her. He had nicknamed her Lily because when they first met she tripped and fell into a bed of white Lilies. He had called her that ever since.

"I assume that you are here to discuss the Union." He nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it seems there are still traditions to follow through with." He glanced down at her mother's pendent around her neck. "I take it you know what I mean." It seemed that not all traditions had changed. Aiden was going to have to make her a betrothal necklace that would show that she belonged to him. She hated the thought. She belonged to no one, and for sure as hell did not belong to him.

Her father had made the pendent around her neck for her mother. Her grandmother had told me, that he wanted to make the necklace special for her mother. To show that the Union between them was more than just binding their families but that she was special to him. He used the moonstone to represent moon, a symbol that they were two pieces of one another that became complete like the full moon.

"Really? I didn't think you would actually take the time to hand make a betrothal necklace." She turned to leave but he caught her by blocking her.

"Yes, my parents want me to still keep to this tradition. But hey it just means that as long as you wear it, it will mean you are mine."

"I am not yours. Yet." She hated to say it. "So why don't you leave, I have to be getting to class."

"You are mine Caroline. Whether you like it or not." He gave her a cocky smile. "Anyway I was thinking that we should spend more time together since we will be married soon." She gave him a look.

"Yeah, not interested." She tried to pass him again.

"Oh come on Caroline were going to be married in what a week in a half? Why not look at this as a way to get to know one another." He tried to sway her decision.

"Aiden, we will just do what needs to be done. Now if you excuse me-

"You don't go unless I tell you to." He placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her to stay where she was. She slapped his hand away, getting annoyed now.

"I am not your property." She snapped. He gave her a look.

"No, your mine. So why don't you start acting like it." Suddenly she found her back against the wall by her locker. He let his lips brush against her ear. She gasped in disgust when she felt his fingers trace down her brushing just above her ass. "You are to be my mate. So I can do whatever I want with you." He took a step back smirking once again. "What do you say, sit with me at lunch today?" Caroline gritted her teeth as she gave him an obedient nod. His smirk widened, then he turned away and headed to his friends who were part of his pack.

"Aiden giving you a hard time again?" Caroline shrugged as she found Bonnie standing next to her.

"The usual," Caroline said, as they made their way to PIG class. "On top of that my grandmother and Helen are taking me wedding dress shopping. My grandmother has even begun to talk about how I must impress Aiden, to dress for him basically." Caroline didn't mind wearing dresses, and she had sometimes Helen was a werewolf that was supposed to advise Caroline most of the time for certain situations as the Alpha Female. Usually it would be the mother who would help their daughter to become the Alpha Female that she should be.

She was also there, to help Caroline with the Union. She had to make sure that the night of the Union would go perfectly. That Caroline would remember what she was supposed to do. There was more to this Union, then just saying 'I do'.

* * *

_Klaus was thinking about the events from the night of the Mardi Gras Ball. It was strange but Caroline Forbes had bewitched him. He couldn't stop thinking her, and he had just come to the terms with his new found feelings. He fancied her. Genuinely. He liked her. And this realization, made him happy yet scared all at once. Klaus the original hybrid wasn't supposed to be scared but it seems that this white she-wolf he feared. He was interrupted by his thoughts when Elijah entered the room. Klaus glanced up at him from the book he had been reading on werewolves. He was trying to find information about werewolves that could shift without the need of the full moon._

_"Brother," He began. "It seems that we might have a problem. I believe you are familiar with someone named Tyler Lockwood."_

Klaus tore the hybrid's heart out of his chest. He was quite shocked to find that it was indeed a hybrid. He had slaughtered all his hybrids, save for one. Tyler Lockwood, the boy that stood in front of him.

"Tyler,"

"Klaus," He snarled. Klaus dropped the heart and stepped over the body to stand in front of the young hybrid.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying Mystic Falls, now that you aren't banished from your home any longer," Tyler glared at him.

"Why would I do that? You took everything from me. But now, it's my turn to take everything away from you."

* * *

In the woods, she found herself running yet again like she always did, because it was the only thing she knew. The only way she knew how to survive. She knew that she should fear Klaus even more then Tyler, especially now. She hid behind a tree, holding a knife in her hand, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she listened for anything. When she thought that she was safe, she turned about to step out of her hiding spot.

That's when she heard the snap of a branch, without a second thought she shot her hand with the knife in it, in the direction of the sound. Another hand caught hers, she gasped and was about to scream when she found him standing there. He looked in just as much shock to see her. She dropped the knife instantly.

"Elijah," Elijah found that he could only stare at her. He had thought that back in Mystic Falls had been the final goodbye between them. But he was wrong.

"Katerina," They took this time to draw the other in. Before either of them could speak she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Desperately clinging to him, she had been so scared that he had been Klaus. She held him to her, she realized in that moment just how much she had missed him. Today was the first time in her life that she felt vulnerable and scared. She even felt the first tear in centuries escape. It slide down her cheek, as she breathed his scent in, trying to calm herself by his presence.

Elijah held her close, gods he had missed her. He sighed with relief that she wasn't harmed. When he had heard from Sophie that a hybrid had arrived in the city with a brunette girl, he had to know if it was her. She was human, he realized. Confused as to how this had happened he had to ask. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Katerina, what's going on? How are you human? What are you doing here? And with Tyler Lockwood?"

"Elena shoved the cure down my throat, after I became human the werewolf boy kidnapped me. He brought me here, because of his sick obsession with getting revenge on Klaus. He has been using my blood to create hybrids. I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus knows, and only came here to get me himself so that he can use my blood to recreate those abominations like himself." She explained.

Elijah thought about it for a moment, and he believed that she was right. Klaus had only ever wanted to create an army of hybrids. It had been his goal from the beginning. Perhaps Sophie had informed him of Katerina's return and that she was human. He would not let him harm her, it was time he had a word with his brother and his ambition for power.

* * *

Klaus and Tyler charged at one another, their bodies colliding sounding almost like boulders crashing into one another. Klaus knocked him to the ground, before he could make another move Tyler flashed away. Klaus glanced around listening and waiting for the young hybrid to strike.

Tyler was suddenly behind him stabbing him with a stake. Klaus snarled in pain, as he pushed the stake further through his body. Grasping the stake that was now sticking out of his chest, Klaus ripped it out tossing it to the side. Klaus had grown tired of holding back, and grabbed him by the throat in the next second shoving him against a tree.

Before Tyler could make a move to defend himself, Klaus shoved his hand through his chest and wrapped his hand around the contours of his heart. Tyler grunted in pain, and waited for him to kill him. But the original didn't move to end the boy.

"What are you waiting for?" He demanded. "Just do it!" He screamed. Klaus observed him. He could see that he was desperate, and that's when Klaus realized it. He smiled sadistically.

"You want me to." It wasn't a question. "You wish for me to end your suffering." Tyler glared at him.

"Just kill me." Now he was begging. Tyler Lockwood wanted him to end his miserable life.

"No." Klaus had an idea of a better punishment. "I won't kill you. In fact, I am going to let you live, this is your punishment. A fate worse than death, to suffer and know that you have a lost everything. But most of all knowing that most of it was your fault." Klaus did feel some remorse for killing his mother, but how could Tyler think that he would just get away with what he did, without any retaliation from him. Klaus released his heart, and removed his hand from his chest. Tyler dropped to the ground panting as Klaus took a step back from him. "Leave,"

Tyler swallowed hard, but knew that he had been beaten. But Tyler was also not one to give up. Klaus had to have known that Katherine was human again and intended to use him to create more hybrids. He would stop Klaus no matter what, starting by taking everything away from him. He had a made a vow that he would get his vengeance on Klaus and he would. He would destroy his sire if it was the last thing he did. In the next more Tyler had flashed away, leaving Klaus. Klaus knew that Tyler was not going to give up. That he would be back, but for now Tyler had been beaten yet again.

Klaus looked over to the body of a hybrid that lied there. He was confused by the sudden existence of a hybrid. How had Tyler managed to create one, when there was no doppelganger blood to do so. He heard footsteps and knew who it was.

"Look what I just killed." Klaus kicked the hybrid's body over. "A hybrid," He said as he looked up to his brother. He froze when he noticed the woman behind him. The one woman that he loathed more than any other. "Katerina," He made a deadly step towards her, as she cringed and hid behind Elijah. She clung to Elijah as he stood in front of her protectively. "What the blood hell is this Elijah?"

"Like you don't know Niklaus. Don't tell me you did not know that Katerina is human now, and that you weren't planning to use her blood to create more hybrids in this war against Marcellus." Elijah accused. Klaus stared at him pain flashed in his eyes for a second before it was replaced by anger. His brother didn't trust him, and he was trusting the very woman that was manipulative and a liar. Klaus's face hardened.

"You are listening to this harlot over your own brother? I never even knew what happened to the cure. Much less that she had taken it and become human." He said truthfully.

"Like hell- Katherine began but Klaus cut her off.

"You better keep out that little mouth of yours shut strumpet." Katherine closed her mouth for once knowing that Klaus would kill her any second if she spoke. His brother trusted her over him? He had never felt more betrayed than in that moment. Rage ran through his veins, and before he could stop himself he flashed over to his older brother. His fangs lengthened and he tore into his brother's throat.

Elijah cried out in pain, falling to his knees when his brother ripped his fangs from his jugular. He could already feel the pain of the werewolf venom running through his body. It stung, he knew that it wouldn't kill him but he would still be in pain. Katherine gasped and moved to him. But Klaus mistook her move as a way to run once again. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted from the ground letting her legs dangle as she gasped for breath.

"I shall kill you slowly Katerina." Fear flashed in her eyes as she struggled and clawed at his hand. Practically gasping for air, and begging for her life. Elijah was still trying to gather the rest of his strength, the bite was painful and already starting to weaken him. He knew that the hallucinations would start soon. Just as he was about to tighten his hand around her throat, his phone buzzed. Glancing down at the screen, Rebekah had texted him.

_Marcel has the dagger. He intends on using it on us._

-Rebekah

Klaus huffed in frustration, and released Katherine's throat. She fell to the ground, gasping for air and glanced to Elijah who had his hands in fists and gritted his teeth in pain. She looked up at the original that she feared the most.

"Marcel has the dagger, I would have asked for your help brother. But it seems that you trust the woman that only ever looks out for herself. You can suffer for all I care here." He turned away from Elijah and left him to think of his accusations. Elijah watched his brother leave, he did feel bad. He had spoken of false accusations, and Klaus lashed out the only way he could when he was hurt. For once Klaus didn't actually have some secret plan or goal to create more hybrids. For the first time, Elijah had been wrong about him.

* * *

Caroline was in hell, absolute hell. Here she was being made to try on wedding dress after wedding dress by Helen. Helen was now gathering more wedding dresses for Caroline to try on. She had asked her about a specific mermaid wedding dress with bows on it which Caroline had shook her head. But she knew it wouldn't make no difference that she would have to try it on anyway.

_How is the shopping going?_

-Bonnie

_Kill me please. I think this is more about her then me._

-Caroline

_Need some help?_

-Bonnie

_If I have to do this I could really use my best friend right now._

-Caroline

"Oh what about this one Caroline?" Caroline eyed the wedding dress in her hand. It was a strapless dress that looked overly poofy and not really her style of dress. Caroline shook her head once again. "Oh come on, don't forget we also have to look for negligee for the mating rit-

"Helen! Please I don't need to hear this. Much less think this." Helen gave her a look.

"Caroline that is the most important part of the Union. Your Alpha Male expects you to be well appeal to his needs." Caroline couldn't even imagine trying to seduce Aiden. She was disgusted by the sudden thought of this. She knew that it would happen though. That night they would have to consummate the marriage under the full moon. It was the final part of the ritual that would bind them together, along with the packs.

She had heard from other female wolves, when they found their mates or in this case one that they had a true feelings with and an undeniable connection to that the consummating was both pleasurable and passionate. Or as they called it 'making love'. She couldn't help but wish that she would have that sort of passion with someone. With Aiden, it was all about completely the ritual and to sire the next bloodline. But there were points that, she wished she had that choice. To intimate with someone she had deep rooted feelings with. She wanted someone to love her, and she wanted to fall in love as well. Helen went through the aisles of wedding dresses still searching.

"Hey," Caroline spun to find Bonnie standing there with a wedding dress in hand. It was an elegant white gown with lace sleeves. Bonnie smiled. "I'm here to save you from this hell it seems." Caroline grinned.

After what had been hours of trying on dress after dress, Caroline did find one that she loved. Helen had taken the dress home while Caroline and Bonnie went to grab a bite to eat at Rousseu's a small restaurant and probably the last place Marcel would attend.

"I still can't believe that my best friend is getting married." Bonnie said as she took a bite of Pasta Alfredo.

"Don't act like it's supposed to be happy. It just means I only have two almost a week in a half left. So Tulane or Whitemore?" Caroline changed the subject.

"I am still not sure yet. Haven't gotten a acceptance letter from Tulane yet, so I also applied to Loyola University here in New Orleans as well. Just in case I don't get into Tulane." Caroline took a sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the point of college was to get away from family. New Orleans is where your family lives, I thought you wanted to get away?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Well I did, but I thought it would be better if I stay in New Orleans. At least with what's been going on."

"Bonnie, you should want to get away from this. Who wants their life to be all about the supernatural all the time?" Bonnie shook her head.

"I know, but it's worth it. My family is here, and you're here. We did promise we would do college together." Caroline sighed.

"Bonnie, I told you already I won't be attending college. I have a responsibility to my pack. I can't just abandon them, once I become the Alpha Female, that's it that's my life. I don't want to hold you back." Bonnie shrugged.

"There are loopholes Caroline. I'm sure that you could still attend college if you want to. It's not going to interfere with this whole alpha thing." Caroline shook her head.

"There isn't Bonnie. I have to do what's best for the pack." Bonnie nodded. If there was one thing about Caroline that Bonnie knew she could sway was her selflessness. Caroline truly cared for the pack, her people. She would do anything to help them.

* * *

Klaus entered the French Quarter, it was empty tonight. No sign of anyone, as he took a step inside he began to search for Marcel.

"Marcel," He called. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Klaus." Klaus turned to his old protégé. "What brings you here to my kingdom?" Klaus glared at him, he had helped build this city. This was his kingdom not Marcel's.

"Where is it?" Marcel looked at him confused. "The dagger, return it to me now." Marcel shook his head. "I did save your life the other night Marcel."

"Yes, and thank you for that. But I'm afraid Klaus, I have the control in this city. As for the dagger, it is mine now." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"How about this, you return the dagger to me or I start ripping your organs out one by one." He threatened.

"Going to break more rules I see." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What are you hoping for an apology mate? Unfortunately I don't feel sorry for any of my actions." He heard a scoff, and he turned to find someone he hadn't expected to see.

"Apologies? You don't apologize for anything Nik." Rebekah said while she handed the dagger to Marcel. "I think we have had enough of you the trouble you have caused." Klaus shook his head glaring at his sister. Not only had one but two of his siblings had betrayed him today. Vampires appeared suddenly and began surrounding Klaus. Klaus wasn't intimidated what so ever, he was a hybrid and an original. He had slaughtered his hybrids, who were stronger then vampires.

"I see you have made the wrong decision once again sister." Rebekah shook her head and smirked.

"No, I made the right decision Nik. I had to put up with you for all those centuries, you always made my life hell. Killing any man that I ever loved and keeping Marcel and I separated." Klaus glared at her, she still hadn't learned the number one mistake that she kept making century after century. She just couldn't see it, could she? Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

"Whoever picks up the coin and pledges their loyalty to me gets to live." He tossed the coin onto the ground.

"Whoever here wishes to pledge their loyalty to Klaus do it now. It is your choice." No vampire moved, or wished to pick up the coin. Marcel grinned, before nodding. "Chain up the beast." Two vampires moved in a blur and launched themselves at Klaus. But Klaus was faster, with little movement he ripped their hearts from their chests. Their bodies fell to the ground, as Klaus dropped their hearts. More vampires moved to attack him. Chains suddenly wrap around his wrists, and he is jolted backwards to the ground.

Two vampires are using the chains to hold him down as other vampires punched him a few times and stabbed him with a stake. Blood coated his face, but his wounds healed. Rebekah and Marcel took a step or two toward him with the white oak dagger. Just when Rebekah started to smile, she froze hearing an animalistic growl. Klaus lifted his head, and opened his eyes. His eyes glowed with the golden ring around his pupil.

In the next second, Klaus stood and tugged on the chains ripping them from the walls where they had been attached to. He began slaughtering each and every vampire that stood in his way, as he got closer and closer to Marcel.

"Marcel! Finish this!" He roared as he ripped another heart from another vampire's chest. Marcel was about to make a step in to fight when Rebekah grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"Pick up the coin." She told him. He stared at her confused.

"What?"

"He will kill you! Pick up the coin it is the only way. Pick up the coin." She begged. Just as Klaus ripped a head off, Marcel decided Rebekah was right.

"Enough!" He yelled. Klaus dropped the vampire's body and looked to Marcel, he slowly reached down and picked up the coin. "I, Marcel pledge my loyalty to Klaus." Klaus smirked and walked over to the supposed king of New Orleans.

"Marcel, the king of New Orleans is pledging his loyalty to me?" Marcel glared at him.

"Yes, I am handing the keys to you it seems." Marcel's jaw clenched. Klaus had done it, he had won his city back. Now he just had to deal with his siblings. Rebekah had already flashed away, and Marcel handed the dagger back to him. Now he just had to decide which sibling deserves to be daggered for their betrayal.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, she heard the front door open and looked up to John who was taking off his jacket.

"Hey, how was school today?" He asked.

"Usual, besides being annoyed by Aiden."

"I see…well I am going to see if we have any leftovers."

"Uncle John, how come you didn't have to go through with an arrange marriage? I mean I know you're a Beta and not an Alpha but still…" Caroline noticed sadness enter his grey eyes only for a second before composing himself. But she had seen it.

"I was…you could say."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that some things aren't meant to be Caroline." Without another word, John headed into the kitchen. She always knew that he had some past secrets that he hid from her. But she wasn't sure if he was trying to hide them from her or himself. As if trying to forget something.

* * *

Klaus twirled the dagger in his hand, and stared out the window as he waited. He heard the footsteps slowly walking down the hallway to his study. She cleared her throat as she entered the room.

"Elijah's home, so which one of us will you be punishing today?" She hissed. Klaus didn't turn to her as he touch the blade of the dagger.

"I have contemplated a game of ene mini miny mo." In a flash he was behind her, pressing the blade to her chest. "You betrayed me! My own sister." He sneered.

"Niklaus, don't you dare." Elijah warned as he walked into the room. Klaus let go of Rebekah and turned to face his siblings.

"My own siblings betray me," He snarled.

"So that's what this is about," Rebekah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are once again worried that you're going to be left behind again. Has history taught you nothing, we don't abandon you Nik, you drive us away." Klaus stared at his sister as he slowly lowered the dagger.

"Is that so?" Klaus began. "What have I done lately? Other than corporate, I bow down to you brother. To make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Look the other way sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with. While he controls our empire that we built, that he took." He cleared his throat as he continued. "Now I make no excuse, for past sins. But the moment that you two, could have chosen to stand beside me, to believe in me. Believe that I had no intention of creating hybrids once again. But instead you stand against me. To side with our enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I am going to live there. And the two of you can stay here together. And rot." This had truly been the worse betrayal that Klaus had ever faced. He handed the dagger to Elijah, without another glance he left his siblings wallow in their guilt and betrayal.

* * *

Caroline sat on the roof above the balcony of the building that overlooked the entire city. She watched as day turned into night, the city seemed light up the dark. It was truly beautiful to her. She heard movement and looked down to find someone she hadn't expected to see.

Klaus had finally won his kingdom back, and moved back into the mansion that he had built for his family and him. But it was just him, he was still having a hard time processing the fact that his siblings had betrayed him. He was hurt, and all he wanted to do was make them feel the same. So that they could understand, how hurt he was. Klaus had really put all of his trust in his siblings. Trust was a big thing for Klaus. And right now he felt as if he couldn't trust anyone.

Klaus now stood on the balcony that he had found a long time ago, that overlooked the city. It had been a secret place of his. He hadn't been there since 1919. It had been one of his favorite places in New Orleans.

"I would ask if you were stalking me now, but no one has ever been able to find my 'secret quiet place' before." Klaus heard her voice but she wasn't there. "Up here." Klaus looked up and there she was. Her legs dangling off the roof as she sat there. Klaus raised an eyebrow, before leaping onto the roof. She rolled her eyes. _Show off. _She thought.

"Actually, I believe this is my 'secret quiet place' love." Her eyes narrowed.

"Really?" He nodded as he sat down beside her.

"Seeing as I found this when I first came here over three hundred years ago then it is." He smirked while she glared at him.

"Well you have been gone for almost a century and so now it is mine." She joked. She stopped smiling when she realized, she had just been joking around with Klaus of all people.

"How did you come to find this place love?"

"I found it when I was fifteen or sixteen. I had just gone through a bad break up with this guy. And I wanted to be alone. I found this building and that it had the greatest view over the city. It is quite peaceful here and it helps me think." She turned to him. "How did you find this place?"

"When I first came here, I had helped built this city. I had found this place after I had to daggered my sister." Caroline gave him a look. "It's a rather long story love, but I had to dagger her as punishment. I needed some peace from the events then, and I came here." He explained. Caroline nodded before glancing back at the city. "Why are you here tonight?" Caroline shrugged.

"Trying to escape life for a little while I guess." Klaus looked down at her. Clearly something had happened, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. "You?"

"I won back the city." She looked at him.

"You did? Is Marcel…dead?" He shook his head.

"No. He has pledged his loyalty to me." She looked at him confused. "Forced."

"Of course." She sighed. "You always seem to have to prove that you are the Alpha male." He snorted.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the alpha male." He knew that he might just face her wrath for asking this question yet again. But he was curious. "Why do you hate Marcel so much?"

"I already told you, he forced my people, my pack into exile."

"Yes, but what did he do to 'you' personally?" Caroline looked away, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't understand." He raised an eyebrow and was about to speak but she wasn't finished. "Oh come on, you're the original hybrid. You're supposed to be what everyone fears, what do you care about one werewolf that holds a personal grudge against Marcel?" Klaus stared at her, clearly catching him off guard. What she said was true. When did he start caring about her? He knew that answer though now. He had realized it this morning. But he wasn't ready to admit it yet. These sort of feelings were confusing because he hadn't felt them in almost a thousand years. "So it looks like you will be running the city then?" Klaus nodded. "The witches?"

"It's funny how now they are fulfilling their promise to me, but my family turns on me instead." He frowns. "My siblings betrayed me today."

"Why?"

"They turned against me and sided with my enemies. My brother believing that I knew a way to create more hybrids and my sister who thought she was doing the right thing, so that she could be with Marcel once again. And this is not the first time that she has made that mistake, all because she believes she was doing it for love."

"Were you intending to create more hybrids?" She asked her voice turning icy.

"No. I didn't even know there was a way to begin with." Caroline looked into his eyes, he was sincere. She couldn't even fathom it, but she believed him.

"I believe you." He stared at her in complete shock. This girl barely knew him, and she believed that he was telling the truth. She seemed to keep surprising him that was for sure. "So what now? Now that you're 'king' of New Orleans what will you do?"

"Fix the city I suppose. Bring it back to it's original glory that it was. I am sure you have heard many stories about me and my family sweetheart. But if there was one thing that I was good at, was keeping the peace between vampires, witches, and werewolves. There were only a few problems and threats to the kingdom that I established."

"You kept peace between the species here?" Klaus sighed.

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I mean you keeping harmony and peace in the city…it's just you're supposed to be the bad guy."

"Don't think just because I kept the peace, doesn't mean I am the hero or the good guy. But some things aren't black and white Caroline." Caroline bit her lip.

"Maybe. But I think there's more to you then just being the bad guy." Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced down at the text.

_Where are you?_

_-Uncle John_

"I have to go now." Caroline announced as she stood up. Klaus nodded and stood as well. "So now that you rule the city, what will happen to the witches and werewolves?"

"Well the witches are working on a spell that should bring my brother back, and they have their own power back to do as they want. And Werewolves are free to return to the city now." Caroline gave him a small smile, showing her appreciation. Caroline moved to the edge of the roof to drop down onto the balcony when Klaus was at her side. She raised an eyebrow. "Allow me," Before she could protest he had scooped her up into his arms and stepped off the roof. Instead of landing on the balcony, they landed on the sidewalk below.

Caroline had been shocked when Klaus lifted her into his arms. But what she hated the most was the fact that she enjoyed being in his arms. Instead of being disgusted by him like she was supposed to be, she felt safe and secure. Which was unusual, knowing what he had done. Caroline glanced up at Klaus and for a moment, it felt right being wrapped in his arms. That's when she was reminded of Aiden, and the Pack. She immediately pushed him away and landed on her feet.

"I could have got down on my own." She snapped. Trying to ignore this connection she had to him. Ok so maybe she was attracted to him, but that was all.

"You could have gotten hurt sweetheart." He smirked as she glared at him.

"I would have been fine. I always am." She pushed pass him and headed down the sidewalk.

"Goodnight Caroline." He called to her. She simply scoffed and kept walking. What was happening to her? She had broken a rule tonight, no man was allowed to touch her. She only hoped to keep these strange meetings with Klaus a secret. But there was only so long before a secret was revealed in this city.

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. The rough draft took me a while longer, because I was trying decide how I wanted to proceed with Caroline's betrothal. So I thought it was time to introduce Aiden. In a way he is kind of like Klaus, with his cocky attitude. But Aiden kind of looks at Caroline more as his property then Klaus would. I also wanted to show some sexism in this. How even as an Alpha because Caroline is a girl or woman she is not treated like the Alpha Male who still has the high authority in the pack. So anybody a Kalijah fan out there? This is my first attempt at Kalijah. I am not the biggest fan of this ship only because in my opinion nothing against Katherine but I think he could do better. I love Katherine but I just don't see them together. In fact I love Katherine more than Elena. I might even be mean or cause torture for you guys and set up a love triangle between Elijah, Katherine, and Hayley. Lol maybe but it's probably unlikely because I really just can't stand Hayley. It's funny because I love the actress Phoebe Tonkin. I used to watch H2o when I was young and loved her as Cleo. I just really disliked the character since she first was introduced. Anyway here is a spoiler for next chapter: Caroline is invited to a dinner party. By who? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of chapter 5


	6. Dinner with the Enemy

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys thanks again for the awesome reviews. Sorry for the late delay, I know I promised that I would be updating last week. But there was no wifi so I basically had the chapter the whole time, and couldn't post it because there was no wifi. Some people are upset by Caroline not really sticking up for herself. I just wanted to clarify that, at this moment these are the customs or traditions of the pack, that Caroline has to follow. She doesn't stick up for herself at this very moment because she has mostly be raised with these traditions. She is doing what she thinks or believes that is right. I will tell you that she isn't going too pushed around in future chapters. She is still stubborn and I will keep that. But I have noticed in the show when Caroline thinks she is doing something right, she doesn't really question it. I will also tell you that when you do see or read in this case what happens if Caroline questions or stands up for herself. There will be something that happens when she does this. Warning some graphic violence, rated M remember. Just in case some might think it is. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Dinner with the Enemy

_Caroline was walking through the woods to her secret spot where she usual shifted without being noticed. She found that shifting was painful but also exhilarating, and it always made her feel closer to her parents. Sometimes when she fully shifted she could sense another presence with her. She always came here because no one was around for miles. And in case she did lose control, no one would get hurt. _

_She glanced down at a single white lily that had grown beside the tall tree. The lily was a message to her that she had arrived at her secret shifting place. She suddenly sensed another's presence and spun around in a defensive stance toward them. She frowned when she found him standing there with a smirk spread across his face. _

_"__Klaus," His smirk widened, and she felt her heart flutter when she noticed the way he was looking at her. He took a step toward her, to which she took a hesitant step back. He proceeded moving toward her, as she continued backing away until her back hit against one of the trees. He grew closer still, she put her hand on his chest to stop him. She was about to speak when he grasped her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. A feeling of electricity seemed to surge through them when they touched. _

_She tried to tug her hand back, the feeling becoming too much. But he only grasped it tighter and pulled it up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Caroline stopped breathing, as he began pressing feather light kisses up her arm. Klaus never stopped his movements. She hadn't even realized that she had closed her eyes and was practically moaning at the burning touches, that Klaus had caused with only the simple touch of his lips. This was wrong...no other man was supposed to touch her…especially like this._

_She opened her eyes to stop him when she suddenly found his face so close to hers. Her eyes immediately glanced down to his lips, then back to his blue eyes. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't want this? But she did. Before she could protest, he crashed his lips to hers, and she knew she couldn't fight it any longer. The second their lips touched, she couldn't deny her desires. Her hands grasped his hair pulling him closer, as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he pressed her back into the tree molding their bodies together. She gasped and broke the kiss, just as his lips moved to her throat._

_"__Klaus…"_

* * *

Caroline gasped, and jolted up into a sitting position on her bed. She was trying to steady her breathing. Slowly she brought her fingers to her lips. She had been dreaming about Klaus of all things. Despite the fact that she hadn't really kissed him, she felt her lips slightly burning.

She shouldn't be dreaming about Klaus. He was the original hybrid a monster no less. He murdered and destroyed everything that he touches. It had been two days since she had last seen him. She had to get him out of her head. She was to be with Aiden not Klaus. She knew what her grandmother would say, that she should be dreaming about Aiden, not Klaus or any other man for that matter.

Throwing the covers off her, she decided to take a cold shower. Today she had to meet up with Bonnie and plan prom. And boy did she have a lot of planning to do. With the recent events lately she hadn't had time to plan.

After a shower, she chose a simple pair of jeans, a nice yellow t-shirt and jean jacket. Instead of curling or straightening her hair like she usual did, she simply just combed, letting it dry into its natural waves. Caroline grasped her phone in one hand, reading Bonnie's text.

_Please tell me you're on your way. Colette is here trying to take over the committee as usual in your absence. _

_-Bonnie_

Caroline sighed typing a quick message back. It wasn't the first time that Colette tried to take over one of her projects before or in this case the committee.

_I'll be right there. _

_-Caroline_

Just as she sent the message there was a knock on her door. She glanced to it with a rather confused expression, she hadn't been expecting anyone, and she doubted it was the pack. So that could only mean one thing, trouble. She stepped over to the door and slowly turned the knob to open it. But there was no one there, but a box and an envelope.

Picking it up, she brought it inside and set it on the dresser in the hallway. Opening the envelope and read over the invitation.

_Caroline Forbes, _

_You have been formally invited to represent the Crescent Pack at the Mikaelson dinner this evening. _

_-The King of New Orleans_

She scoffed, noticing faded writing through the invitation on the back. Flipping it over, she found old scribbly looking handwriting.

_I hope to see you there Caroline._

_-Klaus_

She stared at the writing for another minute, still trying to process. Klaus was inviting her to a formal dinner. She could tell by the invitation that she wouldn't be attending as a guest, but to speak about the rules and about her pack. This also meant that she couldn't be the only one attending. Attending? She glanced down at the box on the table.

Lifting it she found a beautiful formal blue dress. It wasn't anything to fancy, but nice enough for a formal dinner. She quickly placed the lid back on, trying not to fall in love with it immediately. It seemed that Klaus had good taste, the only question was did it fit? Caroline shook her head. No. She was not going, and it's just a dress that the psycho serial killer got her. She shouldn't even be accepting anything from the likes of him for that matter.

She had left the house quickly after that, and headed straight for the school to talk to Bonnie and start working on prom. They still needed a theme. Bonnie was glaring at Colette as she was trying tell everyone what her idea for the theme was. Of course the committee was rather confused as to why she was giving them orders about doing the idea that she picked. Bonnie saw Caroline walking over to her and sighed with relief.

"Thank god, Colette is already starting to take control of the prom committee. Where were you?"

"Sorry I overslept and got an invite to dinner with an original." Bonnie eyes widened.

"What? Who?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. I take it you heard that he now 'rules' over New Orleans?" Bonnie nodded. She had noticed Sophie's happiness when she found out that Marcel no longer had power. But she was sure that it only meant she would find where he was keeping Davina. Sophie was still hell bent on finishing the Harvest Ritual and also killing Davina herself.

"Yeah, Sophie seems pretty keen on finding where Marcel was hiding Davina and finishing the ritual. She is also have three of her most powerful well trained witches cast the resurrection spell, to resurrect the originals' brother." Bonnie informed her. "One of them is my grams, and I am worried. She has seem rather weak lately, just lacking strength to move around really. I fear that magic is using her life force as power now. And if she's not careful she could die." Caroline frowned.

"Well then why is she doing the spell?"

"She says that she will be fine, and Sophie says that she's strong enough to do the spell without it killing her." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"You trust Sophie, when she only has revenge fixed on her mind at the moment?" Bonnie shrugged.

"She said that Sabine did a spell to confirm that it wouldn't affect her life force. She promised that she would be fine after, all she would need is some rest." Caroline nodded. "So this dinner party? Why did he invite you?"

"The invitation said that I was to come to represent the Pack, but I also think that I am more of a guest as well."

"Why?"

"Because he wrote a note on the back for me. Telling me that he hoped to see me there." She confirmed.

"Well are you going?" Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know, probably not. Why would I go to a mass murderer's house?" Bonnie gave her a look.

"As much as I agree with you there, this could be your chance to negotiate to let the werewolves return to the city." Caroline glanced at her. Bonnie did have a point, this was her chance to act like the Alpha Female and help her pack get their lives back in New Orleans. To return to their true home. Perhaps it was time to accept her role as the Alpha Female, and help get her pack back their freedom back in this city.

"Hey guys," Matt walked up to them with a grin. Caroline reciprocated a friendly grin.

"Hey Matt," Bonnie greeted.

"Care, I just finished ordering those flowers that you wanted. They should be here, on the day of prom in the morning." Matt murmured.

"Oh thanks." Caroline paused. "What were the flowers you ordered again?" He chuckled.

"Don't worry, there Lilies like you asked for. Colette tried to get me to order the roses, but I knew that she wasn't in charge. Though she can be very bossy, like you sometimes." Caroline stared at him.

"What? I am not bossy." Bonnie and Matt gave her a look. "Ok maybe I am a little but that's only because I want everything to be perfect." Caroline explained.

"Anyway, are you going to prom Matt?" Bonnie asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe, if I get at least a 'B' on my Latin test."

"Still struggling? Matt if you want, I can help-

"Thanks Care, but I recently found a tutor." Caroline and Bonnie glanced at one another confused, then back to Matt.

"Oh really? Who?" Bonnie questioned.

"This new girl, Rebekah Mikaelson. She knows the language pretty well actually. Even if I don't get what's so ever." Caroline's nearly gasped at the last name. Was this girl perhaps one of Klaus's siblings? She knew that the originals were all related.

"Mikaelson?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah, do you guys know her?"

"Ah yeah kind of…how did you two meet?" Caroline nearly demanded. If this was Klaus's sister, then she was an original. A vampire, she could probably be using Matt, what if she hurt him?

"I was working late one night and she came in ordered a drink. We started talking and well I had mentioned that I was failing Latin and she offered to help." Matt admitted. "Speaking of which I have a tutoring session tonight." He continued. Tonight?

"I have to go." Caroline left before either of them could say another word. She had to know. She had to know what game the Mikaelson were playing.

* * *

Klaus took a sip of his drink, watching Marcel speaking with Camille. He had been busy the entire day planning, he had compelled a few cooks to cook the meal for this evening. To make sure that Klaus had the loyalty of the vampires of the French Quarter he was throwing a dinner party.

He had invited Marcel, and a few vampires as well as the bartender Camille O'Connell. He knew that Marcel fancied her. She was of course only a use to him, to see how Marcel would act. He wanted to show his old protégé that he had the true power, and that if he went up against him the little blonde human would die. He could feel Marcel's glare. His protégé wasn't happy, he had been spending the entire time since he got here near Camille. Refusing to let her out of his sight.

He was eager too. He hoped that Caroline Forbes would attend the dinner. He had invited her, because he wanted to see her again. He had found himself wanting to see the white wolf again. Since that night on the roof, Klaus had only found himself even more intrigued by the young she-wolf. He had never been more captivated by another woman like her. He still didn't understand the strange new sensations that were happening inside him every time he thought of her or when he was near her.

He didn't bother inviting his siblings after what happened. They had betrayed him, they didn't deserve to be in this house, that they once called home. That had been when there family had truly been whole. Even though he was angry, he was more hurt by their betrayal. Lately he knew he was slowly coming to look pass it, only because they were family. And they were all he had really. But he refused to give in because of his pride.

A sudden knock pulled him out of his thoughts. He felt the sensations inside of him grow stronger. Klaus flashed to the door and yanked it open.

There Caroline Forbes stood on his doorstep with determination in those beautiful blue green eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue chiffon dress, her hair was down in its usual golden curls. He grinned, pleased that she had come and was wearing the dress that he had picked out for her.

Before he could speak, she pushed passed him letting herself in. He turned to her, but before he could question her she spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Good evening Caroline. Well love, I was having a glass of scotch and trying to enjoy the dinner party. Now that you have arrived it seems I can." She glared at his cocky smile that was plastered on his face.

"I don't mean that, I meant with your so called 'dinner party' and your sister has been coming near my friend Matt. What are you doing? Is this some sort of game to you?" She practically hissed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it was never a game?" He retorted. She scoffed.

"Oh please with you everything has to be a game." He was Klaus, the original hybrid who had taken werewolves like her against their will and turned them into hybrids. Not before long he then slaughtered each and every one of them.

"The dinner party is to Marcel's loyalty to me with a few other vampires that were part of his inner circle. As for my sister, I know nothing about her and this friend of yours. My sister always has a habit of falling for the wrong men." Klaus told her. Marcel's name made her flinched slightly with anger. Marcel was here, and she was sure that meant a few other vampires. Probably that were in his inner circle of vampires that he trusted before Klaus reclaimed the French Quarter. She folded her arms across her chest.

"So why am I here then?" She asked.

"I figured the invitation was self-explanatory sweetheart."

"So I am here to represent the Crescents, my pack. Is this your way of keeping peace between witches, vampires and werewolves?" He had said that he was able to keep the peace between them, when he had last been in New Orleans. Klaus shrugged.

"Somewhat, but right now it is mostly to make sure that Marcel and his most trusted vampires' loyalty to. Otherwise, there might be bloodshed." She gave him a look.

"Do you always have to solve everything with death?" Klaus shrugged.

"I do not take betrayal well love, and I do have a reputation to uphold." She huffed in frustration. She knew that he probably would never change his ways.

"Klaus," Caroline heard his voice. She knew that voice anywhere, and it still haunted her to this day. She forced herself to unclench her fists, she could feel rage building inside of her just by his voice. She didn't turn to him as Klaus turned his attention to his protégé. "Dinner is served." He said then turned to leave the room.

"Shall we love?" Caroline just nodded and together they moved to the dining room. Caroline was shocked to find Camille there. Marcel had his fist clenched on the table as he sat close to the end of the table. As if he was fighting something, but his eyes never leaving Camille. Caroline had originally gone to sit down next to Camille, since she didn't feel comfortable sitting next to the very man that she had loathed since she met him all those years ago.

But instead Klaus had her sit next to him. He sat at the right end of the table with Caroline on his right and Marcel on his left. She glared at Marcel who sat across from her. She had hoped to be as far away from him as possible but all of the other seats were taken. Klaus stood and made a toast before they ate, announcing himself as the new king of New Orleans. She was relieved to know that when he said dinner, he actually meant with human food and not humans.

They were served with the finest food that she had ever had before. A famous New Orleans dish, Caroline had always been a fan of New Orleans' seafood specialties. A delicious looking plate of Shrimp Creole was placed in front of her.

She had taken a few bites of her meal, when she began hearing Marcel speak again. She took a sip of her wine, not realizing that she was gripping it tightly in her hand. Images flashed through her mind, memories that she wished to forget. His laugh, as she heard her father's begging screams and her own mother's screams of pain. Her scream for them revealing herself to them.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She was broken from her painful thoughts, looking up at the face of the man who killed them.

"No." She forced herself to speak. She hadn't even noticed that she was shaking, but Klaus had. He looked at the glass in her hand, and noticed her hand clenching around it.

"Love- the glass shattered in her hand, and the contents of the wine and glass cascade onto the table. Her palm had been sliced open by the glass. Closing her hand she stood abruptly from the table.

"Excuse me," She didn't listen for a reply as she the dining room and made her way outside to the garden. She was using her napkin to cover her cut. She took deep breaths looking at the night sky. Anger and sadness flowed through her, because she was a wolf it turned into rage. She just needed to calm herself down, if she didn't she might just shift there. She felt his presence behind her, and heard his hesitant step towards her. "Don't."

"I won't hurt you love."

"Like I believe that, I don't even know why I came here. I should have just stayed home this was a bad idea."

"But you did. Why?"

"Because I thought that I would make sure you meant every word you said that night on the balcony. That you would let the werewolves return to the city." Except this sort of connection that she had with him. It was started to scare her, since she was now starting to have vivid dreams about him. The worse part was that she wanted those dreams to be real. It was her darkest desire, and it was probably because she was attracted to him and nothing else. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, but hate…

"Why do you loathe Marcel so much?" She opened her mouth to speak but he wasn't finished. "Don't tell me it's because of what he did to you and your pack. Tell me what he did to you personally."

"Why should I tell you?"

"I could always compel you." She glared at him.

"See this is why I won't tell you of all people."

"Just tell me love or I will find out another way?"

"How?"

"I have other methods of finding out information." She sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you." She paused before speaking again. "About twelve years ago, I lived with my parents here in New Orleans. According to the stories, after 1919 Marcel had taken over the French Quarter and banished witches and werewolves from it. Werewolves still lived in the city, until Marcel decided he wanted all of New Orleans under his control. He wanted to make New Orleans a vampire empire." She gritted her teeth as she spoke the part of the story. "Unfortunately that also meant that he didn't want werewolves living in the city. To send this message he attacked my family because my father was an Alpha."

* * *

Twelve years ago:

_Caroline hugged herself together as she hid behind a large boulder. Her mother had told her to run and hide. She had been hiding there for a long time, she was scared and wished her father was there to comfort here. He had always promised that he would protect her from anything. But he also said that even when you are afraid you can be strong and brave. She wished to be strong and brave just like him. _

_Slowly she peeked out from her hiding spot. The woods was silent, nothing but the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Little Caroline stepped outside of her hiding spot and started quietly walking through the woods. Suddenly she heard cry of pain echo through the woods. Caroline began to run to it, instead of away from it like she should have. She stopped when she saw in the distance her father being held down by two men. She moved closer hiding behind a tree as she watched still unnoticed by the men. _

_She noticed a dark skinned man standing in front of her father. A syringe was in his hand, he stabbed her father with it before pushing the on the top slowly injecting him with wolfsbane. Causing her father groan in pain, he refused give the man the satisfaction. He growled at him. _

_"__It seems you have broken a rule. You killed not just one of my men so that means I have to kill you." Her father glared at him._

_"__You were always planning on it weren't you, Marcel?" The man called Marcel nodded._

_"__I needed to send a message. And the best way to send one is through fear and death. Who better to be the delivery then your family, Caiden?" Marcel snapped his fingers and Caroline noticed one of them brought fourth her mother from the shadows. She was someone bloody and covered with a blanket. Caroline's father's jaw clenched at the sight of his wife and mate lying there. Marcel walked over hovering over her mother's body. "This is your mate I believe." He didn't answer. Caroline watched as her mother slowly opened her eyes, she slowly struggled to sit up to face them. Her wounds were causing her pain. "She quite a beauty isn't she." She glanced at Marcel then to her mate. Caiden struggled against the men, at the moment he was too weak to shift. _

_"__If you touch her-_

_"__Relax, werewolves aren't my type. But I have heard from witches, that when a werewolf's mate dies they can feel their death. That it truly destroys them, makes them broken inside along with their wolf." Caroline's father's eyes widened. Before he could move, Marcel flashed to her pushing his hand into her chest. She gasped in pain, then Caiden felt it. His soul being shattered inside, his wolf crying for his mate. Her father screamed while he fell to the ground his hand over his heart._

_All Caroline could do was watch in horror as her mother dropped to the ground. Dead. Tears filled her eyes, as she wanted to run to her but the men were there. Her mother had told her to run. Marcel turned to face Caiden with a smirk, and dropped the heart in front of him. _

_"__Don't worry Caiden, I shall make the pain stop. You won't have to feel the pain of losing your mate any longer." Marcel raised his bloody hand to rip the broken alpha's heart out next. _

_"__No!" Caroline didn't think just acted as she raced into the clearing from her hiding spot, running to her father but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm roughly. "Daddy!" She cried. Marcel raised an eyebrow looking at the little girl in front of him then to the werewolf that he was about to kill. Caiden looked up at Caroline. _

_"__Should we kill her too Marcel?" The man holding her back from her father asked. Marcel glanced back to the little, he seemed somewhat hesitant at first. He didn't answer just simply nodded. They may have been fast, but her father was also fast. Seeing his daughter standing right there helped him gather enough strength to summon some of his werewolf strength and speed. Throwing the two men off him, he tackled the man that had been about to kill her. He snapped the man's neck, and turned to Caroline just in time. _

_"__Run!" She nodded and took off running through the woods but stopped. She turned back to look at her father still there, he didn't have enough strength to hold them back much longer. Not before Marcel ripped his own heart out. Caroline's scream was muffled as a hand covered her mouth. She panicked finding the man that had been about to kill her standing there. Suddenly a wooden stake shot through his heart. She nearly screamed again, till he stood before her. He moved to her quickly. _

_"__Caroline, thank god. Everything's going to be alright." He said lifting her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, tears were already descending down her cheeks. _

_"__Mommy and Daddy…"_

_"__I know, but everything is going to be ok. I've got you now. You're safe." He rubbed her back as he quickly carried her away unseen by Marcel or his men._

* * *

Present Day:

"He murdered my parents in front of me. He was going to kill me too, my father gave his life for me and my uncle John saved me from that vampire that tried to kill me." She looked away. "My whole life I have had to live with that memory, and all I have wanted my entire life is justice." Klaus felt anger learning that Marcel had been the one to slaughter her parents. He hated the idea of Caroline being hurt, he wanted to kill Marcel.

"I can kill him if you want." She stared at him.

"You would do that, I mean for me?" He nodded.

"Just say the word love, and I will." She thought about it, Caroline may have been many things and she may have hated Marcel but she didn't think it was right. She shook her head.

"No." Klaus was shocked. "As much as I want him dead, I am not going to have you be used to kill him."

"Sweetheart, isn't that what you want? After what he did to your parents?"

"I may hate him and a part of him wants him dead. But I know that I am talking about revenge. Klaus I don't kill unless I truly have to. I know that there really isn't justice in revenge. It wouldn't be what my parents would want." She explained. "Why did you invite me here?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" She stared at him for a moment. Stunned by his words.

"Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful, strong, full of light. I enjoy you." Caroline felt those strong feelings again swirl deep within her. They seemed to have grown stronger than she remembered. She couldn't stop the blush that grazed her cheeks. They seemed to have gotten closer, without even realizing it. Caroline took a step back feeling a bit intoxicated by his closeness. Shaking her head, she was engaged for crying out loud. She was sure that this wasn't allowed.

"I have to go," She turned away but stopped and turned back. "The werewolves, my people?" She asked. He nodded.

"They are able to return to New Orleans, to live and do as they please."

"You promise?"

"I give you my word love," She made to leave again, only to stop for him to hear her last words for the night.

"Thank you." Then she was gone, leaving Klaus in the garden shocked. Once again this girl surprised him. He was also surprised with himself, it almost seemed like he would do anything for this girl. He could still sense that there was something about her that made him drawn to her. Almost a force like gravity, perhaps there was something else to his new found connection with the young werewolf girl. Klaus had suspected whatever connection that he felt towards her wasn't exactly normal and that there was something more to it. Perhaps he might consult a witch about this matter.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Sabine/Celeste watched the original hybrid return inside his house. Hatred boiled through the witch, this man had taken everything from her. And now he of all people and creatures has someone destined to be with him. This abomination, was nothing but a monster and could never love. She would be doing the girl a favor and destroying him. She would take everything from him, she would destroy Klaus Mikaelson if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

Notes: Hey guys sorry for the wait, I didn't have any wifi. So I couldn't update. I will be trying to update again this week. I should be able to. It will be this week but I don't know what day. Anyway I thought this would be a good time to show what happened to Caroline's parents. Caroline may hate Marcel, but right now she knows that what she feels is more revenge and not justice. Some of commented and want Klaus to know of Caroline's betrothal. He will know very soon. Actually it might be next chapter. ;) Review please. Thanks!

A/N end of chapter 6


	7. Forbidden

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews. I had some time this week actually. Not much was going on beside that exam on Monday after break. So I had some time to write. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Forbidden

Elijah arrived at the mansion, that he had once lived in for centuries with his family until 1919. Memories of those days flooded through his mind, as he recalled the time that his family had once been whole. Shaking his head he headed for the living room to speak with Klaus. Despite the fact that his brother was still hurt and therefore angry with his betrayal. Elijah had accused his brother of wanting to create more hybrids, and broke his trust. He felt guilty but he would have done anything to protect Katherine, especially now that she was human.

After Elijah had suffered through the agony of the bite that Klaus had inflicted on him, with the help of Katherine. He spoke to Sophie about the terms of the deal. Before he left, he had made sure to hide Katherine in one of the estates he owned down here in New Orleans. One that was spelled, in order to enter the house they would have to be invited in. Similar to how vampires could not enter a living person's home without an invitation. It was the safest place for her, and best of all Klaus didn't know where it was.

He entered the living room, to confront his brother on the recent matters that had occurred and the news he had heard. He found his brother feeding off of a young blonde girl. His jaw clenched as he watched Klaus feed off of the girl. It wasn't that Elijah didn't feed on humans either, he just didn't do it all the time. He found it quite messy actually. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, since his brother seemed too caught up in his meal to notice his presence.

Klaus ripped his mouth away from the girl's throat and turned to face the intruder. His face instantly hardened when he saw his older brother standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Niklaus, I need to speak with you on some important matters." Klaus snorted but turned to the girl, his eyes dilated.

"Leave us." The girl nodded robotically, then placed a hand on her throat as she left of the living room. Klaus sat down in the armchair across the room facing Elijah. "I thought I had made it clear that you and Rebekah weren't welcomed here any longer. Not after the two of you stabbed me in the back." Klaus snarled. He had still not forgotten the fact that his brother and sister stood against him and sided with their enemies. They did not deserve to live in this house, that they once called home.

"Brother I did not come here to fight. I have merely come as a messenger. Sophie has informed me that she intends to do the ritual to resurrect Kol like she promised. But they first need to finish the Harvest ritual first." Elijah paused. "It seems that the girl is still missing and Sophie would like for us to track her."

"She's a witch, couldn't she just cast a locating spell?"

"Apparently the young witch was clever and cast some sort of spell that blocks Sophie from locating her."

"So she calls on us once again like a dog." Klaus scoffs. The witch clearly needed to learn that he did not take orders from her.

"If we find the girl, and hand her over to the coven they will be able to complete the Harvest and finally resurrect Kol." Elijah wasn't heartless, he knew what the witches intended to do with the young witch. They planned to sacrifice her believing that it was the only way to keep their powers strong or something. But he also knew that once the ritual was finished, that they would be resurrected as well. But they all had to be sacrificed first, or they could not be resurrected. Suddenly the sound of a door opening and closing sounded through the house. Klaus groaned in annoyance, as she came into the living room. She paused when she saw Elijah staying there, and gave him a flirty smile then turned back to the hybrid who was practically glaring daggers at her.

"Did you need something little wolf?" Klaus asked irritated by her mere presence.

"The Crescents Pack, they have requested for you're presence. They want to see you, another werewolf told them that you gave your word that they could return to the city. They want to confirm this." Hayley told them. Klaus thought for a moment.

"Elijah, start searching for the little witch," Klaus instructed as he stood up.

"And what will you do Niklaus?"

"I believe the Pack of New Orleans requested my presence, I will join you later Elijah. I mustn't keep them waiting." Elijah eyed his brother for a moment. He knew his brother clearly was going for another reason but even he wasn't sure what that reason could be. Hayley also was confused by the sudden shift in Klaus's mood. Jackson had asked her to give Klaus the message from the Crescents and confirm his cousin's words. For the Elders of the pack wanted to hear the Original Hybrid confirm this. She wondered though, if Klaus was letting the werewolves return. If so, why? He never did something out of the goodness of his heart that was for sure. He probably didn't even have a heart.

Elijah watched as his brother left with Hayley to Bayou. He was truly baffled by his brother's mood lately. He had noticed before his betrayal, that Klaus had been acting different. It all started when his brother became fascinated by the werewolf that he had come upon in the woods. What or who was behind the sudden change in Niklaus Mikaelson's attitude.

* * *

Caroline stared at the necklace in her hands. This new necklace was one that would remain around her neck for the rest of her life. It was tradition for the man to give his intended wife a necklace. The necklace was the symbol of one betrothed, and married. Though Caroline found that it was only another way for Aiden to mark her as his. The necklace wasn't nearly finished, but it would be in a day or two.

Aiden who stood beside her was watching her reaction, he had wanted to show her the necklace. The pendent of the necklace was being carved into some circular shape, but with a start of what appeared to look as if a pedal.

"What do you think?" He asked. "I feel as though it will suit you 'Lily'." She huffed, irritated that he was calling her that silly nickname again.

"It's nice." Was all she said. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Helen poked her head in through the door. Caroline was relieved to see Helen, seeing the necklace had made her quite uncomfortable. It was still overwhelming at the thought of the engagement. Despite knowing her whole life that she would marry Aiden, it had completely hit her like a wake up call that this really was happening and that it wasn't some nightmare she could wake up from.

"Caroline, it is time for school. You're uncle won't be happy if you miss a class." Caroline nodded and handed the necklace back to Aiden and turned to follow Helen when she was stopped by Aiden's hand.

"Wait, I had a question to ask you."

"Can it wait? I have school to attend to."

"Fine, I will ask you later." Caroline nodded and left his bedroom without another word following behind Helen. Caroline found Helen outside waiting, she was talking to Aiden's father Declan Grant. Caroline had met Declan a few times, but he was still an acquaintance to her even though she happened to be engaged to his son. Caroline could see the Elders outside as well, as if waiting for something or someone. Caroline froze in shock at the sight in front of her. She watched as Declan said something and then smacked Helen's ass cockily. Caroline waited for Helen to react, but she didn't. She stood there and did nothing. He couldn't get away with that, Helen did have a mate after. How could she not do anything, but stand there and let him get away with that.

"You can't do that." Caroline protested. She hadn't even realize that she had spoken till they turned to her. Helen's eyes widened and she moved to stop Caroline. But Caroline didn't back down as she stood in front of the disrespectful man. "You can't do that." Caroline said again. Declan glared at her.

"You think you have a right to tell me what to do little she-wolf. You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. Know your place girl." He hissed. Caroline wasn't scared at all.

"Caroline, you must stop." Helen tried to make the girl listen to reason. "It is fine."

"Fine? How can you say that?"

"Please, you must get ready for school." But Caroline shook her off and got right into Declan's face.

"You have no right to touch Helen like that-

"Right? I don't need a right to do anything. It is you that has no right to speak or command such foolish things." Before Caroline could realize what was happening, he slapped her across the face hard enough to draw blood. Helen gasped, as Caroline touched her bleeding lip. "You girl need to mind your tongue, or I will- Helen screamed in fright grabbing Caroline's arm and tugging her back away from the monster that now stood in front of them. Caroline looked up wanting to attack Declan. But someone else had beat her to it.

* * *

Klaus arrived at Bayou, and the Crescent Pack Elders stood before him. The first Elder stepped toward him with an interrogative look. They studied him for a moment then spoke.

"Klaus Mikaelson, one of our people has informed us that you have allowed for us to return to the city. And that you have given your word. Is this true?" They asked.

"Yes," A sudden voices of protests sounded then. And through those voices he caught her voice that was able to make him smile. Till he heard the crack of skin hitting skin, followed by a gasp. All Klaus saw in that moment was red, the sudden need and urge to protect her. He hadn't even realized he had moved till, the woman next to her screamed in fear at the sight of him. Klaus had a tight grip around the man's throat, he was practically growling in anger. He wanted to kill this man that dared laid a hand on her. She was light, no one should ever wish to harm her. The man glared at him. "I wouldn't try laying another hand on her again mate."

"This is none of your business hybrid. If my son is to be married to such a girl she needs to learn her place, and her status for that matter." Klaus suddenly froze, at the words the man said. He didn't understand, why he felt a sudden stab of pain at this information. Klaus let the man go, still in complete shock by this.

"Caroline!" Helen cried. Klaus noticed that Caroline had disappeared in that moment. He turned his head in the direction of the woods, and took off after her in a blur. He needed to know for some reason.

* * *

Caroline huffed in frustration, she was angry. She was angry at Declan, she was angry at Helen for not defending herself. And she was angry at herself, for feeling what she was feeling every time he was around. How she felt suddenly safe with his presence, as he defended her against Declan. She shouldn't ever feel safe with the monster that had so much blood on his hands, and most of her people's blood. Caroline needed to get her anger out, and the best way she knew how was shifting.

Glancing around, she quickly made a work of removing her clothing. She hid her clothes in a bush nearby, then let herself over to her wolf. She could feel her eyes change color as, she fell to her knees. Her hands clenched into fists gripping the green grass and tearing it from the earth. She could feel herself shifting, the way her bones reformed and transformed. She could feel her canines extending, and felt the cold wet grass against her plush paw. She took off through the woods, running as fast as she could. She felt like running until she could run no more. She watched a hummingbird fly above the trees, how she longed to be that bird. She longed to be like it. To be free.

_They are truly lovely creatures love._ His voice entered her mind, alerting her of his presence. Caroline turned to face the other wolf. A larger and lighter brown colored wolf that she recognized from the other night.

_What are you doing here? _She practically snarled showing her canines.

_You ran off, are you hurt? _She glared at him.

_Like you care._

_Sweetheart, I did just defend you._

_I can defend myself thank you very much. I don't need you're help. I can take care of myself. _He sat down on hind legs facing her.

_Believe me, I know you can love. _She knew if he was in human form he would be smirking. _Is it true?_ He couldn't help but ask.

_What? _She looked at him confused. He gave her a look, knowing she knew what he was referring to. _Yes. _He gritted his teeth, he hated the idea of Caroline being with another man.

_Do you love him?_ She stared at him for a long moment, then simply shook her head.

_No. It's an arrange marriage. _She admitted.

_Then why are you marrying him?_

_For my people. To reunite the packs as one again._ She didn't understand why she was telling him this. _Why do you care? _He ignored her question.

_Is that really what you want?_

_What does it matter, what I want? I have a responsibility to my pack. They are my family, and there isn't much to live for in this world. _She truly believed that. Klaus realized. This girl continued to fascinate him. She didn't even have anything to truly live for besides her people.

_You are not alone Caroline. Even I have questioned my existence, once or twice over the centuries. But I will let you in on a little secret, there is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, art, music, genuine beauty, you could have that that if you want to. _His words struck her soul, they were beautiful. And for a moment, she had forgotten how much more there was to the world. But then she remembered her Pack, she couldn't just leave and abandon her family. They needed her, she realized then that she longed for those things that Klaus had described.

_I wish things were that that simple. _

_They could be love. I'd take you. Anywhere you want- _She shook her head.

_Thanks, but I can't. _

_It's your life. _

_Can we please stop talking about this._ She snapped. She really just wanted to get off the subject.

_You Miss Forbes are the most infuriating woman I have ever met. _She glared at him.

_Shut up! _She launched herself at him, and tackled him to the ground. He wasn't expecting her playful attack, he found himself on his back. Caroline paws pushing him on his back. He pushed her off, he gazed her as if she were his prey. She turned and took off into the woods. He chased after her, he could hear her laughter echo in his mind. He always did love a chase. He caught up to her easily, and knocked her to the ground. She snarled and tugged on his ear, with her teeth playfully.

The two wolves played throughout the woods, enjoying the others company. Not long after the sun began to go down, and the pair shifted back to human form. Caroline lie on her side in the grass, Klaus beside her with his arm wrapped around her naked stomach pulling her closer to his body. The two fast asleep, their bodies molded and fitted together just like True Mates should.

* * *

Elijah was in the woods, studying the small boot tracks in the woods. After interrogating one of Marcel's men from his inner circle. He had learned of Marcel keeping the young witch hidden in the old church that was in ruins. He sought out the church, and found Davina Claire in the attic. Unfortunately she was prepared for him, and fought against him. She had given him a strong and painful aneurism then fled the church. He went after her, he knew she couldn't get far enough. Just as he picked up her trail again he heard movement. He flashed to the figure and pressed them against a tree. His hand in a tight grip around their throat.

"E-lijah..." She choked. Realizing who it was, he instantly let her go. She coughed, trying to regain oxygen. She hated how weak she had become.

"Katerina, I thought I told you to stay at the house." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Elijah, you know how I feel being cooped up in a house. Unless I am cooped up in the house with you of course." She gave him a wink, as smiled seductively at him.

"Katerina, it is not safe for you to be out here." She shrugged.

"I am not alone, you're here. Besides it seems that Klaus is busy right now." She said with a smirk. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh I have my ways. Let's just say he has become more interested in his werewolf heritage."

"Katerina, as much as I enjoy your presence you must go. I am tracking down a very powerful witch, and I would hate for anything to befall on you." Concern laced through his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Elijah, I may be human but I know how survive." She pulled something out of her pocket, and handed it to him. "This will knock that witch out easily no matter how powerful she is." Elijah looked down at the sage in her hand. Clearly he still underestimated Katherine. She may be human, but she still was quite clever when getting the upper hand on another person. He was sure that she had to be if she was running from his brother all these centuries. She had to be clever and outsmart any of the threats that came her way. He still needed Klaus's help though, it would take longer if he continued to track Davina like this. Klaus was able to find her much faster using her scent. But Katherine couldn't come with him, he knew his brother would kill her the minute he saw her since his betrayal.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the cool wind brushing against her bare skin. She felt warmth next to her, and pressed herself closer to it with a sigh enjoying the feel of the warmth. She froze when she felt the steady breathing against her neck, her eyes snapped open. She recalled the events then, as she realized the compromising position that she was in. Her naked self was pressed against a naked Klaus. His arm wrapped around her tightly anchoring her to his body. As much as she was enjoying the feeling of Klaus being pressed against her, it was not something that she could enjoy.

Forcing herself, she grasped his arm from around her waist and gently lifted it off her. As careful as she could to not wake the sleeping hybrid. Quickly she removed herself from his embrace and stood. She was glad that he was still asleep, so that she could find her clothes. She only hoped that nobody noticed Klaus follow her, or that they had seen them in this position. She began to search for the bush where she had left her clothes.

Relieved that her clothes weren't that far away from where she had been, she quickly put them on. She started putting her bra on, when she heard the snap of a twig.

"Well this is quite a sight love." She nearly screamed, but stopped herself. Glaring at him as felt her bra clip fasten, but her glare only lasted a minute as she realized he was still naked. She couldn't help herself, as her eyes wandered over his form. He wasn't overly muscular, and was rather lean. She bit her lip as hear eyes roamed lower, heat rose in her cheeks. She looked away, mentally scolding herself. Klaus smirked at her blush, knowing he had been the one to make her.

"Could you get dressed please." She said trying to avert her gaze.

"Does it bother you love?"

"This never happened. Please go put on some clothes.

"Yes please Niklaus." Said another voice. Caroline screamed instantly using her shirt to cover her chest. "Terribly sorry miss." Klaus glared at his brother. Elijah hadn't happened to be looking at them. In fact his back was towards them, giving Caroline some privacy to put her shirt back on. Elijah tossed Klaus his clothes that he found on the ground. Caroline had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Klaus flashed in a blur pulling his clothes back on.

"This isn't what it looks like." Caroline said as Elijah eyed the two of them. Elijah put his hand up.

"I believe you." She looked at him confused, how could he believe her finding them like this. Elijah pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. He pointed to his mouth. And that's when she recalled hunting a rabbit while playing with Klaus in wolf form. She wiped her lips with the cloth noticing the blood. Klaus grasped his shirt and glanced at his brother.

"I thought you were supposed to be tracking down the witch?" Elijah nodded.

"I was, she escaped once again. I need your help to track her down quickly. We have three hours till midnight, when the witches intend to perform the ritual." Caroline glanced at Elijah.

"The witches are looking for Davina aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, we have to find her and hand her over to Sophie so that she may finished the Harvest. Then work on holding up her end of the deal." Caroline nodded.

"To bring back your brother." Elijah stared at this girl then glanced to his brother.

"Who are you?"

"This is Caroline, the white werewolf. Caroline this is Elijah, my brother." Klaus introduced them as he pulled on his boots and jacket. Elijah looked at her curiously like he had never seen anything like her before.

"You are the werewolf that is able to shift without the need of the full moon." Elijah stated. Then it hit him, how he had not been able to realize that she had been able to shift during the day just like his brother, but she wasn't a hybrid. "Interesting," He said studying her.

"If you want to find Davina, then my best bet is that she is with Marcel. She always looked to him for protection." Caroline told the two originals. "I know that you guys are originals but Davina is pretty powerful. She holds the power of three dead witches from a powerful bloodline. You can't kill her." Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out the sage that Katherine had given him. He still hoped that she made it back to his house safely.

"I gathered some sage on the one, if she breathes this in then it will knock her out." Elijah told them. Caroline felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she looked at the caller ID.

"I have to go." Caroline said. "My pack is looking for me." She explained. When Caroline mentioned her pack, Klaus instantly was reminded of what had happened today and that she was betrothed. The thought made him want to tear out some hearts. Giving them a goodbye, she raced out of the woods. It was then that it hit Klaus. The connection, with her. There was something more to it, something almost like gravity pulling him to her. The memories of the day in wolf form together, it seemed that part of themselves knew something. The way they acknowledged one another as wolves. As if something more, like...no. He tried to whisk such a thought away, but it made sense. But this made Klaus, not want to believe it, because it was impossible. Niklaus Mikaelson had a mate.

* * *

Note: So sorry this is over due. But here it is. It was going to be longer but I thought you guys have waited enough. So Klaus has figured out that Caroline is his mate. I brought in some Kalijah, as the story progresses there should be more scenes. So like I told you guys, Caroline will try to start standing up against the rules. I feel Klaus, would kind of be her door to freedom really. With his talk of 'great cities, art, music and genuine beauty.' I loved doing the scene for Klaus and Caroline as wolves. Until next time. Reviews thanks!

A/N: End of Chapter 7


	8. Difficult Decisions

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hi guys! I know it's been a long while since I last updated. I was taking summer classes, plus feeling slightly lacking with inspiration and being proactive. Good news: It shouldn't be that long of a wait next time. And the plot is back on track, I have writing down a few ideas lately on where I want to take this story. Bad news: It might be at least a week or two till the next actually update. I am going to try updating though every week when I can. Fair warning on August 24th I go back to college, if I haven't updated in a while it's thanks to my choice in classes, I have classes every day. Joy. -_- So here you are guys the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Difficult Decisions

Bonnie raised the duster up high to one of the shelves in her family's herb shop. Since she was sixteen she had been working with her grandmother to help her. Bonnie had lived with her grandmother since she was twelve after her parents had divorced and her mother had mysteriously disappeared.

Despite that her father was still alive, Bonnie had chosen to live with her grandmother because her father was human. He didn't like that Sheila was teaching his daughter, witchcraft or as he says 'witchy juju'. Especially after her mother's disappearance years ago. He believed that it had something to with her using 'magic' or witchcraft. He visited from time to time when he could. He was a lawyer in New Orleans, and worked a lot. So Bonnie hardly saw as often as she used to when she had been a child.

Her father had also gotten remarried to a mortal woman, and Bonnie didn't particularly like her. In a way she felt that his new wife, was a replacement for her mother as well as his children; her half-sister. The truth was, she was sure that her father liked his new family better than his old because he wanted a normal life. And Bonnie wasn't normal, she embraced who she was, a witch from a powerful bloodline. And he didn't like it.

Anyway, many people came to purchase some of her grandmother's herbs for healing remedies or ingredients for food etc. Bonnie jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut. She spun to find her blonde werewolf best friend standing by the door, with an irritated expression.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice the golden werewolf eyes blazing in anger, then faded into their normal shade of blue-green. She could already feel the anger radiating off of the female werewolf in the small shop.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where have you been by the way, you weren't in school I was worried. I tried calling but you didn't answer. I was about to track you down myself soon." Bonnie rambled. She had been worried when she hadn't heard from Caroline all day. She must have left about a dozen worried voice messages on Caroline's phone.

Caroline and Bonnie had been best friends since they were in kindergarten; they were practically sisters. Setting the duster down on the counter near the cash register, she made her way over to Caroline.

"Aiden's father is an ass." Caroline said angrily as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Of course he is an ass. We all know he is an ass. But in this case, what did he do this time?" Bonnie questioned. It had not been the first time that Aiden's father, Declan had done something; especially towards the witches. Declan wasn't exactly the most kind hearted or civil mannered man in the Crescent Pack, according to her Grandmother, aka 'Grams'.

"Declan disrespected Helen today. He slapped her backside, making himself more of an ass than usual." Caroline shook her head in fury. "He doesn't have a right to do that; not to mention she has a mate too. And the worst of it all is, that Helen just stood there and lets him get away with it." Caroline exclaimed with her hands clenched in fist. "I stood up for her and demanded that he apologize to her at once; but he wouldn't. Instead he slapped me."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. She had always known that Declan was a dick, but she never knew that he would go as far as to hit someone. Especially since Caroline was marrying his son, she would be his daughter in law.

"He hit you?" A voice spoke before Bonnie had a chance to. The girls jumped and turned to Bonnie's Grandmother Sheila standing in the doorway. She had just returned from the market; with groceries in each hand. Caroline slowly nodded. "You should know that Declan is not the kind of man to be trifled with, especially when he is angry. He has always used his strength more so then words to intimidate others. As a wolf he uses it to his advantage, as an alpha that he is." Caroline seemed to understand where some of Aiden's traits came from.

"Of course! Like father, like son." Caroline grumbled. Sheila studied Caroline for a moment, a little confused by what she had said.

"Child, ever hear the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'? I think there is a lot that you don't know about the young Alpha Male. In your pack though Caroline, the Alpha Male is still believed to have more power than the Alpha Female. Your people have always believed that the Alpha Male was born with the 'hunt' in them then of the female. And it doesn't seem the Elders have any intention of changing that belief, law or in this case tradition any time soon. Even when it has been proven by witches that the Alpha Female also has the 'hunt' in their blood."

Caroline rolled his eyes at her people's ancient laws. She had always known that the Elders never broke traditions or laws. And as for Aiden she knew who he was and who he was most likely going to be later in life. He was sure to turn out just like his father.

"Oh I think I know Aiden very well thank you very much. He relishes in the traditions and laws. He looks at me as nothing more than his property or an object that belongs to him." Caroline scoffed. Sheila sighed.

"Don't all male werewolves? Female werewolves are also possessive of their mates as well." She noted. "Don't judge someone for what they seem, for they are not always what they appear underneath." Sheila advised with a knowing look, as she walked into the back of the shop to put the groceries away, this place was not only there shop but their home. And they lived upstairs, in what was a small apartment.

Caroline was about to follow Bonnie, when Sheila suddenly reappeared in front of her. The old witch studied her for what seemed like a few minutes now. Caroline bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous under her gaze. Sensing as if she might know something.

"What?" Caroline demanded, growing uncomfortable with her staring.

"You seem different." Sheila commented. "I can't tell what it is though. I sense another's aura on you or in this case another werewolf's." Caroline felt all blood drain from her face. Sheila glanced over her again, Caroline growing nervous by the minute. She had forgotten about a witch's senses and magic that could pick up on things. She swallowed, wondering if Sheila knew. "Come, we best cover that aura, or other wolves will notice. A spell, shall cover it up till it disappears." She already began walking into the back of the shop not waiting for Caroline to answer. The young she-wolf followed behind her.

"Are you not going to ask?" She couldn't help but inquire, with slight nervousness. She had been sure that Sheila would have. Sheila grabbed a few herbs from different shelves around the room.

"It is none of my business Caroline. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I-I didn't…" She trailed off, not knowing how to reply.

"I know, but you still were with another werewolf. And from what I gather it was another male. Just be careful my dear. I don't think the Elders would be so merciful on you or this other werewolf. Remember that you are betrothed to be married to another. I don't believe that you are unfaithful my child, but the Elders might think otherwise." Sheila warned. The thought of the Elders finding out would be thought as treason. Klaus could not be killed, but she could and she knew that the punishment was death.

Unions or marriages were sacred, and taken very seriously. Affairs, or signs of one being unfaithful was seen as the worse possible crime, because it was a sign of betrayal. All werewolves knew and pretty much believed in mates or in other words someone chosen for you by nature. But because of what had happened long ago with the Crescent Pack being broken apart, sacrifices had to be made to bring it back as one again.

Being leaders, the Alpha's didn't have a choice and had to marry another to unite the packs back together as one. She just hoped the Elders wouldn't find out. As for her strange feelings or connection that she seemed to have with Klaus; Caroline knew that she would have to stay away from him from now on. She couldn't risk it, besides she shouldn't be wanting to spend time with a serial killer.

Caroline thanked Sheila for using a simple spell on her mother's necklace to help mask Klaus's scent or aura, so that no one would know that she had been with him. She turned to leave but Sheila called to her again.

"Oh and Caroline, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." Caroline raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Talk? About what?"

"Fate." The old witch turned away with a knowing smile and left without another word. Leaving Caroline to wonder what she meant.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were tracking down Davina Claire. Klaus knew that Davina was probably running back to Marcel. He was sure that's where the little witch felt safe with. The two original brothers walked together, side by side down the street of the city, toward the French Quarter. Both walked in an uncomfortable silence. Elijah cleared his throat and was the first to break the silence.

"Niklaus, I know it might be a little late now, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry, for not trusting you. When it came down to it, I trusted Katerina over my own brother and I will for the rest of eternity regret that I did. I hope you can forgive me. If not now, perhaps someday." Klaus snorted at his older brother's apologies.

"You trusted the doppelganger wench over your own brother. Choose someone over your own family." Klaus snarled, clearly still angry with him. Elijah knew that he loathed betrayal; trust was something that was very valuable to Klaus.

"How could I not have my doubts at least Niklaus? For a thousand years you have been so hell bent on creating more hybrids. That's what you have always wanted for a thousand years. I knew of your hatred for Katerina. How could I not at least question you? But I should have realized that you couldn't possibly have known that Katerina was human again since it happened the time after we left Mystic Falls." Klaus rolled his eyes, why did his brother have to be a fool; when it came to the Petrova doppelgangers.

"That woman is nothing but a manipulative deceiver. Everything she says is a lie and everything she does is only to look out for herself. She will say anything, do anything as long as she finds a way to cheat death. I wouldn't be surprised if she manipulated you into believing her so that she could have your protection from me." Elijah stopped walking and turned to his brother. His face hardened at what Klaus had just said.

"How else was she supposed to live? For the last five hundred years, she has had to run from you because you were hunting her for running away." Klaus glared at him.

"Who's to blame for that?" Klaus eyed him. "Who told her of my plans, she is the reason why I had to wait another five hundred years to break the curse. You do understand that when I see her or know that she is alive it is a reminder of how five centuries ago I could have broken the curse. But she escaped, because my brother was foolish enough to fall in love with a woman that has the same face as Tatia." Elijah and Klaus were glaring at one another each angered by what the other had said.

"She's not Tatia. And I love her." Klaus had his hands curled into tight fists, he wanted nothing more to knock some sense into his brother but that's when they heard the sound of tearful sobs.

Both took off in a blur to the direction of the cries. Not much to Klaus's surprise, they followed the cries back to the French quarter. Marcel stood embracing a sad and somewhat frightened Davina, trying his best to console the young girl. He slanted his gaze over to the originals that now stood there watching them.

Just as he was about to move to stand protectively in front of her, the young witch stopped him. He glanced back at her, confused.

"No, it's okay. It's time that I accept my fate. The Harvest must be finished." She shifted her gaze to the beasts that were watching them. "If Sophie wants me, then take me to her. I surrender."

"Davina…" Marcel tried to reason with her. He found Sophie and those witches to be so barbaric, especially now that he looked at Davina as his adopted daughter.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving me, and let me experience and enjoy the time I spent here. But now I know that I need to set things right, or my best friend…Monique had died for nothing. Because I ran away the ritual was never complete and has left my coven in chaos." She turned to glare at Klaus as she took a step towards them. "Alright no more running now. I am ready."

* * *

Caroline turned the knob and entered her home to see that her uncle wasn't the only one home. Helen spun to face the blonde girl that she had come to care for over the years like a daughter.

"Oh! Thank god!" She cried with happiness as she all but ran to Caroline wrapping her arms around her in a tight bear hug. Caroline would have hugged her back if Helen wasn't pinning her arms to her side with her own. She backed away to look over her for any injuries what's so ever. "I have been worried sick that something had happened to you. That perhaps the hybrid might have gone after you." Caroline bit her lip then shook her head.

"No. He didn't." She lied. "I just needed to cool off, I was really angry at Mr. Grant is all." Helen nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two looked over to where her uncle John was standing.

"We can talk more tomorrow. I just remembered that my mate and I were going to head for a movie tonight. I'd better go." She waved goodbye to her, as she left closing the door behind her. Caroline turned to face her uncle as he had stood watching her for some time now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He broke the silence.

"What's there to talk about? I am sure you heard what happened today." He nodded.

"I did, but I thought you would like a chance to tell me." She huffed.

"Helen was being treated disrespectfully and I tried standing up for her but it didn't go so well." She brought her hand up to her cheek, she could still remember the sting she had felt right after his hand made contract with her cheek.

John's jaw clenched, trying to contain his anger. But it wasn't at Caroline, no he would not be mad at Caroline. He just sometimes wished that Caroline wasn't so stubborn and picked her fights carefully. But he knew her well enough, because they were both the same blood and both too stubborn to back down. He took a deep breath, trying to relax himself somewhat.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he moved to stand in front of her looking at her cheek. Because she had shifted the cut on her lip and the bruise that had started had healed once she was in werewolf form. He was relieved, afraid that if he were to see a mark on her; he would lose it and go straight to the Grant's house and beat the shit out of Declan.

Caroline was al that John truly had left of his sister. In many ways, he found that Caroline was similar to her. He didn't want to lose any one else. Therefore it wasn't just the promise that he had made to his sister, but it was the fact that he had grown to love her not just as his niece but his own daughter that he would do anything to protect her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be okay, I shifted after." He gave her a disapproving look. "I was in the woods of Bayou near the Village." She reassured him. Despite that Klaus was now running the French Quarter and well New Orleans; and was allowing werewolves to return to the city. John was still worried about how vampires and werewolves would get along. He was sure that they would try to kill one another, and with this thought he was still certain that there was danger in the city.

"Caroline, I need you to promise me the next time Declan harms you or threatens you; come to me. I'm going to talk to the Elders tomorrow about this, and then confront Declan himself. He should have never touched you." A small smile spread across her face. Despite not remembering her father very well, John had become had become like a father to her over the years.

He certainly didn't act much like her uncle, in fact she still remembered when he was threatening her first boyfriend, and how he sent dirty looks across the table toward him. Along with asking questions, that made her passed boyfriend uncomfortable, because they knew one wrong move and they were dead.

"I promise," He gave her a smile.

"Now then, did you have dinner yet?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful! I have made, delicious seared Delmonico steaks. And if I may say, they are quite divine." Caroline chuckled, John always loved steaks and learned different ways to season and cook them. But John also knew how to cook other things too, she remembered when she first starting living with him.

He felt that he would be a bad guardian if he were to give her frozen dinners all the time. So he would try to make a homemade dinner now and then when he could. Eventually as she got older though, he taught her how to cook as well because sometimes he would be working later hours at the hospital.

Caroline had just entered her room. After dinner, John had received a call from the hospital asking him to return because of an emergency that required his help. Apologizing to Caroline he told her he would be home late tonight, he said goodnight and that he would see her the next morning.

Caroline had just opened the door without even turning on her light, and she already sensed his presence. With a sigh she flicked on the lights, glaring angrily at him as he chose to lie on her bed.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded, displeased finding him in her bedroom at this hour. It nine, but still she didn't really want to see him especially with what happened today. He bounced off her bed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I just came here to talk to you. I heard what happened today. I'm sorry for what my father did." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done something like that." She scoffed turning away from him irritated by his mere presence. Aiden seemed slightly offended by this and glared at her.

"I am not like my father." He said, as his voice seemed to lace with ice.

"Right," She shook her head, stepping away from him.

"I would never hurt you Caroline. I would never do that to you." For some reason, she found him to be sincere for once. "Look, let me make it up to you." He began. "Since well were going to tie the night in a week in a half or so, I thought it would be a great way to spend time with one another and get to know each other a little better. I mean we are going to spending the rest of our lives together after all.

"You know your cousin Jackson, he's having a party tonight. I thought you would like to go, of course as my date." He hinted with his usual cockiness. "And I also thought it would give you a chance to see your cousin again." He added. Caroline thought about it for a moment, in all honesty she really would like to visit her cousin. Despite that they belonged to the same Pack and family they didn't see each other as much lately.

"Fine."

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel gathered around as they watched Sophie begin the ritual. Davina had tears streaming down her face, despite that she had accepted her role in the ritual she was still scared of death.

Sophie began to recite the words of the spell, her gaze on Davina; hatred in her eyes at the sight of this witch. She had always blamed Davina for the death of her sister and niece. Now Sophie felt as if her sister and niece were finally getting their vengeance by killing Davina Claire.

"Spiritus, vitae invocaverimus medium accipere ultimum beautitudinis veneficae potestas altera maiores annos vobis signum sapientiae et virtutis honorem. Tandem cum veneficas immolabo vobis omnes quatuor, ut daret eis resurrect." Sophie cited as she started to lift the athame dagger, as she spoke the words of the spell the dagger seemed to shimmer. Davina was closing her eyes now, knowing this was it. Sophie raised the dagger, then after a second Davina felt the stab of the blade to her chest, it wasn't long when she felt the blade pierce her own heart.

At first all she could feel was the pain, then she felt cold before long she emerged into darkness.

Klaus didn't care for the witch, come to think of it he was glad that she was dead. She had been proving to be a thorn in his side. But he noticed how her death had effected Marcel.

Marcellus was a boy that he had saved from slavery that he had raised like his own son and a friend. He could see that he cared for the little witch, in the same way that he still cared for Marcel. Like family.

Without thinking about it, Klaus reached up and touched his shoulder as a sign of comfort. Klaus had acted without thinking, but it just came natural. Like for some reason, after a thousand years he would never care for anyone outside of family or show emotion. Perhaps there was somehow still a sliver of both hope and humanity still inside of him. Klaus didn't say anything but Marcel still was shocked by Klaus's act of consideration. After their war and fighting over the city, he had thought they would have forever been enemies.

"Spiritus latus unum spiritum vocat hic quoe non cognoverunt in mundo primun vampire Original. Ac parere et ego spiritum et animam resurrect Kol Mikaelson ejos repositam spiritus et pone hoc corpore." Sophie spoke the words of the ancient spell she found using the Original Witch's grimore that Klaus had allowed her to use just for this spell. Lighting seemed to flash in the sky, the sight looking almost like veins.

From the ground a smoky essence arose, then Sophie used her magic motioning with her hands to direct the essence that was Kol's soul into the corpse of a man that had been lying to the side of Davina.

The sound of thunder seemed to make if feel as though the earth had shaken, then the man's eyes opened, they were white; and he screamed in agony. After a few moments, his eyes closed again.

Sophie panted and turned to the originals.

"It is done." With that the brothers flashed over to the man inspecting it. He opened his eyes and stared up at them.

"Kol?" Elijah inquired staring down at him.

"Took you long enough." He pushed himself up to stand. "Hey Nik while I was on the Other Side I saw you and that blonde she-wolf. Now she looks like a tasty little thing." He smirked watching his older brother's reaction. Klaus growled, yup it was definitely Kol because he already wanted to kill him.

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver." Kol just rolled his eyes, unafraid of Klaus. Even though he wasn't exactly indestructible anymore, for he was in fact human.

* * *

Meanwhile, amidst in the Cities of the Dead Celeste stood in front of a specific grave stone. She simply smiled down at the words that were engraved on the tombstone.

"Valet assurgere acresserent placant et veneficus hic iam diu et suscitare." She began to chant. After a few moments, the ground in front of the tombstone began to crumble and suddenly a coffin lid burst from the ground flying across the cemetery. A smile began to form across Celeste's face as he began to emerge from the hole.

He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was quite confused as to what was going on, then spun to face the other witch.

"Welcome back Papa Tunde." She greeted him.

"Who are you? What year is it?"

"I am Celeste, I have brought you back. It is the year 2014." He studied her for a moment. "I believe we both have something in common. Something or someone I should say." He raised an eyebrow.

"Elaborate witch?"

"Klaus." Just the sound of the name made Papa Tunde want kill something. He still recalled what had happened back in 1918. How Klaus had murdered his sons, he vowed even in death that one day he would get his revenge on Klaus.

"Where is he?" He demanded, already ready to go find the monster and destroy him. Celeste shook her head.

"Not so fast, Klaus is different in this time. And by different I mean he is not just an original vampire anymore, he is a hybrid now." Papa Tunde shook his head trying to process.

"That's impossible." It was against the laws of nature. He didn't understand it, but somehow he knew that Celeste was telling the truth.

"I have brought you back helping me destroy that beast once and for all." Papa Tunde stared at her for a moment.

"If what you say is true, then how can we destroy when he is now truly indestructible?" Celeste grinned.

"Because this time, he has a weakness." She informed him. "He has a mate."

* * *

Translations:

**Latin Translations:** Valet assurgere acresserent placant et veneficus hic iam diu et suscitare. **English Translation:** I invoke and summon the power to rise and awaken this man and warlock that has been long dead.

**Latin Translation**: Spiritus, vitae invocaverimus medium accipere ultimum beautitudinis veneficae potestas altera maiores annos vobis signum sapientiae et virtutis honorem. Tandem cum veneficas immolabo vobis omnes quatuor, ut daret eis resurrect. **English Translation**: Spirits the last and final witch is sacrificed in honor and worship your wisdom and power. Once the sacrifice is complete may you return us with the power of our ancestors so that we may resurrect the witches that gave their life to you.

**Latin Translation:** Spiritus latus unum spiritum vocat hic quoe non cognoverunt in mundo primun vampire Original. Ac parere et ego spiritum et animam resurrect Kol Mikaelson ejos repositam spiritus et pone hoc corpore. **English Translation:** Spirits of the Other Side, I summon only one spirit that was known in this world as the first vampire or Original. I bring forth and resurrect the spirit and soul of Kol Mikaelson and place his spirit within this body.

* * *

Notes: Sorry not much Klaroline, just mentions. I would like to apologize again not updating for so long. I was finishing up some summer classes, also I needed to re-valuate this chapter. Luckily during this time, I have an idea of how I am going to write this story. Anyway I hope that this being a long chapter makes up for it along with bringing Kol into the story like promised. I know finally. Lol What's Celeste and Papa Tunde planning? Caroline gets to see a little bit of a nicer Aiden, also keep John and Declan in mind for future chapters. (Hint hint) I'm going to give away two spoilers for the next chapter. Klaus and Caroline are going to be working together against a common enemy. Oh and this is totally serious, someone is going to die. Reviews thanks!

A/N end of chapter 8


	9. Fate or Chance

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

Fate or Chance

Caroline's Pov

The sound of pounding music and voices sounded from inside the abandoned house as Caroline entered, followed behind Aiden.

Many people were socializing, dancing, drinking and a few couples were kissing. Caroline started to take a step, when she felt his hand press against her lower back.

Aiden pushed his hand against her back and weaved her through the crowd of people. She pushed down her instinct to remove it or better yet rip it off.

"Hey Caroline!" She heard her name called. If it wasn't for her supernatural hearing she wouldn't have been able to hear them over the loud pounding music coming from the speakers.

She turned to find Jackson striding up to them. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, white tee, and a leather jacket. His dark hair came down to his shoulders shifting slightly with each step that he took towards them.

"You made it, long time no see cuz," A smile spreading across his face.

"Jackson, hey how have you been?" Jackson's smile only seemed to widen. She could instantly sense that he was extremely happy. And she wondered what was the cause of his sudden happiness. "Great! Actually I was hoping that I could talk to you about something. It's important," He glanced to Aiden. "Do you mind Aiden if I borrow my cousin for a few minutes?" Aiden shook his head surprisingly.

"Not at all, in fact I will go get us some drinks." He turned and left without another word. Caroline was shocked, she had been sure he would have acted like a possessive asshole refusing to share a toy like he always does. Not that she was a toy or an object for that matter, but still.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She wondered.

"First, how are you? I heard about what that guy's asshole father did to you. Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced through his voice.

"I'm fine, Jackson." She reassured him. "Actually Uncle John is take care of it."

"Good otherwise I would be confronting that bastard man myself. Anyway what I wanted to tell you was…I found my mate." Caroline stared at for a long moment taking in his words.

"Your mate?" He nodded.

"Yes, and the part is that she is also my betrothed." Caroline could only simply stare at him still trying to process what he was saying. She was looking at him as if he were speaking another language.

"How is that possible?" She asked slowly. "I mean I thought that your betroth and their entire family was killed." He nodded.

"They were, but she escaped and has been living in the Appalachian Mountains with our brother and sister wolf packs." He informed her.

"How do you know that she is your mate though?" She couldn't help but ask, thinking about Aiden and Klaus. Though she was still struggling to believe such a thing as mates. It was hard to believe in something when you haven't really seen or experienced the real thing.

"When we first met it was like a strange force telling me to go to her. There was just some sort of connection as soon as I saw her. And it rooted itself deep inside of me, now every time we are near each other I can't help but wanting to hold her. Now and then when we brush up against each other, it's like static electricity. I have never felt like this with any other she-wolf before." He explained sincerely. "It's almost as if it was like-

"Fate," Caroline finished for him. Jackson nodded.

"Yes, and I just think about her all the time. I was reading one of the books in the village's library. It's a very old book about mates, they say that overtime a bond is formed between True Mates. Once it is complete they are able to hear their mate's thoughts and feelings. They can know if they are in danger or not. As if they became one person, one being, one soul." He paused slightly dazed with thoughts of his mate. "Or that's just what I read."

Caroline nodded slowly her thoughts went back to Sheila and her words. She mentioned to come to her when the time was right and to talk about Fate.

Caroline had sat there for what felt like hours, she was distracted by her thoughts. She was thinking about what Jackson had said, then Sheila, and then both Aiden and Klaus. Everything was becoming so confusing.

"Hey are you okay?" She glanced up to find Aiden standing before her, then he moved to her side to sit down next to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She said simply.

"What about?"

"Just some things." Aiden shrugged.

"Did you enjoy your time with Jackson?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah it was great to see him again, I have missed not seeing him around lately." Caroline took a sip of her drink, as she started to fall back into her thoughts.

"Hey do you want to dance?" She turned back to him, finding him holding out a hand to her. She looked at him for another moment, and decided that it wouldn't be that terrible to spare him one dance. After all she was going to have to get used to having a dance with him at the Union.

She stood but didn't take his hand as they walked over to the dance floor. She began to move her body to the beat, and he in turn followed.

"Not bad 'Lily', seems that cheerleading really pays off." She rolled her eyes and snorted at his pathetic nickname for her.

"I am the Capitan of the Cheerleading team. I choreograph all the routines, plus I took some dance when I was a kid." He smirks.

"I know," Just being here, dancing with him was strange to her. She had always disliked him, but also wasn't exactly feeling it when he started to try an place his hand hands on her hips to move her closer to him.

"Do you believe in mates?" She blurted out suddenly. He paused and let his hands drop as he stared at her.

"What?" She was relieved that he had not placed his hands on her hips but still couldn't believe that she had asked him that. "Mates? What brought this question on?"

"Jackson had just mentioned it when he was talking to me. Just forget that I said anything it's not important." She dismissed the topic, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes,"

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion yet again.

"Yes, I would like to think I do." She studied him for a moment.

"Really?" He nodded Just as he seemed like he was going to elaborate on his answer, the sudden screams broke them apart. She looked around, people were running around in panic.

"Fire!" Caroline and Aiden turned to Jackson who was now standing next to them. Sure enough, Caroline started to smell the distinct smell of smoke. They turned to leave but the fire had seemed. They were trapped on the second floor of the abandon house.

"Were trapped!" Aiden yelled in annoyance. Jackson glanced over to a window, an idea came to his head like a light turned on.

"Then we will have to make one." Jackson grabbed an old wooden chair and tossed into the window. The glass instantly shattered as the chair was knocked through it. Grabbing Caroline's hand he moved them to the opening. "We have to jump." Together one at a time each of them jumped from the window.

They landed on the ground with a thud, followed by a grunt from each of them. If they had been human they would have surely broken their necks.

"How the hell did this happen?" Caroline questioned. Jackson merrily shrugged not knowing the answer either.

"I don't know, maybe it was one of the speaker. Perhaps a wire short circuited or something cause an object near it to catch on fire." Caroline sighed.

"Well this has been quite the eventful day, but I think it's time for me to go home now." Caroline said turning in the direct towards her car, till she realized that she had carpooled here with Aiden.

"I'll take you home." He assured her.

* * *

Little did they know that they were being watched; by someone who was lurking and hiding amongst the shadows. The old warlock smiled at the sight, it seems that he had found Niklaus Mikaelson's mate, his one weakness.

Revenge would be just as sweet, he would make Klaus feel the pain of losing his mate. Of losing something as rare as having a mate. But Klaus didn't deserve to have a mate for he was a monster and he would be doing the young she-wolf a favor. She wouldn't have to corrupted or harm by the monster.

* * *

Caroline and Aiden had driven back to her house, and now they were walking up the steps to her front door.

"Sorry about tonight, if I had known a fire was going to start I wouldn't have suggested we go." He broke the uncomfortable silence to apologize.

"It's alright, it wasn't that bad. I got to see my cousin so that was nice." She murmured. She turned to him to say goodnight.

"Well maybe we can do this again minus the fire. Actually I was hoping to ask you- just then the door opened to reveal her Uncle John standing there.

"Oh, Aiden I hadn't realized that you were here."

"Hi, Mr. Forbes." He nodded.

"I'll give you two a moment," He turned away and shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.

"Sorry, I better head inside." Aiden simply nodded and leaned in. Before she could comprehend what he was doing he pressed his lips to her cheek for a light kiss.

She blinked few times stunned, and watched him leave. Was it wrong that when he pressed his lips to her skin that she didn't even feel a burning sensation or even tingle. That her stomach didn't feel overwhelmed with butterflies. That she didn't feel anything, unlike when she was with the hybrid.

Realization dawned on her, and both Jackson's and Sheila's words echoed in her head. She needed to see Sheila.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

It had been only a day since Kol had been back and he wanted to kill his brother once again. Things had been slightly strange as of late. In fact, Klaus sensed that something seemed to be off.

Though he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought when his two obnoxious siblings entered the room arguing with one another.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah snapped. "Or I will kill you, again." She threatened. Kol placed a hand over his chest or his vessel's chest and feigned hurt.

"Sister, I am hurt. I just came back from the dead and you haven't missed me." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I did, but then I remembered how annoying you are brother." She muttered under her breath. "And you ruined my day,"

"Oh please sister that human is a waste of your time." He chuckled. Rebekah huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I can see whoever I want." She snapped.

"Always the little strumpet sister," Rebekah growled in frustration.

"Both of you shut up!" They turned to Klaus who was now standing up from his chair, looking ready to kill something. Just then Klaus's phone started ringing. "What?!" He yelled into the phone a little annoyed from his sibling's arguing.

_"__Klaus, morning to you too." _Klaus gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Oh do get on with it Marcel, what is that you want?"

_"__There's a problem down here in the French Quarter."_

"Can't you deal with it yourself?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It seemed that he could never get some peace from anyone lately.

_"__Actually I think you might want to come down here and see this." _And with that the line went dead.

Klaus arrived at the French Quarter almost twenty minutes after the Marcel's ominous phone call.

Marcel stood at the entrance waiting for his sire. Klaus now stood before him, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well get on with it Marcel, what is so important that it requires my attention?" Marcel beckoned him to follow. He led Klaus over to where his good friend Diego and Davina's friend Josh Roseau stood over a body. "So someone was killed, so what?"

"This isn't exactly a normal kill," He nodded to Diego, who flipped the body over face up. "He didn't exactly die by the hands of another vampire." Klaus's eyes scanned over the body till they reached the forehead of the male corpse.

His forehead creased with worry, as he took in the markings on the other's forehead. He had seen these markings before, but not since 1917 and 18 that was for sure.

"That's not possible," He said more to himself then to them.

"Well apparently we might have to consider the possibility that an old dead warlock is walking around right now." Marcel informed him. "Perhaps your brother wasn't the only one that rose from the dead."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

The door to the Bennett shop flew open, and Caroline rushed in heading straight for Sheila who was at the cash register.

"Caroline, I knew that you would be back soon. How are you my child?" She asked kindly.

"I need to talk to you,"

"About?"

"Fate," Caroline replied. The old witch smiled knowingly.

"Ah you have come to realize something then I take it." Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Sheila cut her off. "Come child, we shall talk without unwanted ears listening." She waved her hand for her to follow her into a back room.

Sheila grasped some sage, from one of her cabinets and crumbled it into a bowl.

"Nullus locus in quo dicentur in," A flame appeared in the bowl and began slowly burning the sage. "There now anything that is said here, won't leave this room." She placed the bowl on the table near Caroline. "So my dear, tell me what is on your mind."

"My future," Caroline summed it up really. She just didn't know who was a part of it and how it would end. She knew that she was supposed to marry to be joined to Aiden for the rest of her life. But lately she had been questioning everything that she come to believe in. It seemed as things were changing.

"You want to know which man is your destiny and which man is your destroyer." Caroline paused taking in the words of the witch. One man was her destiny and the other would be her destroyer? She couldn't help but think of Klaus at the thought of destruction. He was in fact the Original Hybrid and he had destroyed so many lives.

"Remember my child things are not always what they seem, do not think so literal with words." She looked a way, she was more confused than ever.

"Why must I solve things in riddles, surely there is another way." Sheila thought for a moment.

"There is a way, I can cast a specific spell on you. A spell that will help you realize who is your True Mate." Caroline nodded. "Come lie down on the couch over here."

Caroline did as she was told, and laid down. Sheila returned with another bowl filled with ingredients. What appeared to be different types of herbs, apparently? Taking a needle, she turned to Caroline.

"For the spell, I require a drop of your blood." The young she-wolf agreed and lifted her finger for the witch. She hissed in pain when she pierced the point of her finger. A drop of her blood fell into the bowl. "Sanabet,"

Caroline felt her skin knit itself back together with Sheila's words.

"Te ut verus finis spiritus," Caroline cried when pain flashed into her mind then everything went dark.

Images flashed through her mind, but stopped at an image of him. And she knew, she knew in that moment who was her True Mate.

Caroline gasped, and sat up straight. She turned to Sheila who sat across from her in a chair.

"Well my child, I believe that you have your answer." Caroline cleared her throat. 'He' was her mate, she shook her head. But she couldn't accept this.

"I have to go," She stood quickly. Sheila realized that she was shocked by the truth. And that she was in denial.

"Wait child, you must know that what the spirits showed you is true. No matter if you cannot accept it, it will happen." Caroline shook her head.

"No it won't, I can't let that happen. I won't." Caroline fled the room without another word. Sheila looked away, she could only hope that Caroline would accept her fate, or end up destroying herself in the end. She had been shocked though, that 'he' was her mate. Nature did work in mysterious ways.

For the old witch knew chaos would come, and she knew that Caroline and her mate would have to come together to stop it.

Outside, Caroline was striding quickly down the sidewalk. Thoughts of her friends and family came to mind. The Union, she had to accept that this was what was best her pack.

She turned a corner, only to bump into a hard body. She caught herself, before she could fall. In front of her stood a man, perhaps 5'8 height with dark skin and brown eyes that seemed filled with emptiness or lifelessness.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He gave her crooked smile.

"It's quite alright Ms I wasn't looking where I was going." Caroline nodded and moved to walk around him but he blocked her path. "Say Ms, I just have to ask are you one of Niklaus Mikaelson's friends?" She frowned slightly. She wouldn't call herself friends with Klaus. But she also had gut feeling that he wasn't exactly there to make small talk.

"Well I wouldn't call us friends, but I know him."

"Would you mind help'en a fellow out, and directing me to he lives or might be at this moment." Caroline studied him for a moment again. There's was just something off about this man. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Try the French Quarter, it's his 'usual hang out' you could say."

"Thank you Ms. you are very kind. Just one more- She hadn't had time to react when her mind started to feel as though it was on fire. She cried out in pain, gripping her hands on her head. The last thing she saw, was the man standing over here then everything went dark.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus trying to get a hold of Elijah, but he was sure that his brother was too distracted by the doppelganger wench to care at the moment or he was trying to help the werewolf bitch. His brother always the noble one of the family.

"If Papa Tunde has come back, then maybe you should try calling Rebekah for help too. Seeing as you can't get a hold of your only other Original brother that you have left." Marcel said trying to help him.

"I can't get a hold of her either, the one time that I actually need her help she chooses to ignore me and have another temper tantrum about her love life and how I always ruin it for her." Marcel gave him a look and opened his mouth to retort. "This isn't any of your business, and let's be fair it's not like you have a right to say anything since you also broke her heart just as every other man that she has been with."

Marcel only rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he stole from the bar, taking another sip of it.

Klaus's phone started ringing, he answered almost immediately.

"Elijah where the bloody hell are you?" He snarled into the phone.

_"__I am talking with the witches, they are just as surprised to find that Kol probably wasn't the only one that was resurrected. They don't know anything more about it." _

"Well they must know something, see if they can find a way to send Papa Tunde back to the grave."

_"__I will see if they can do anything in their power to reverse the spell. I will also be investigating who is behind Papa Tunde's sudden appearance. I'll call you back when I have more information." _The call ended and Klaus turned back to Marcel.

"Drink?" He offered.

"What's with all the alcohol Marcel, I've noticed that's not your first." Marcel glared at him.

"What do you think it's for?" He grumbled. He was trying to drown the memories of last night. Having to watch Davina die, and Kol come back from the dead was a painful sight to see. He really had cared for Davina, she had become like a daughter that he never had. "Now if you excuse me, go drowned my sorrows in peace."

Klaus just watched him walk away, he didn't care for the witch that was true. But he still thought of Marcel as a friend and family. He understand the pain of losing someone that you cared about.

He had been devastated, when he found out that the Gilbert boy and the doppelganger II had murdered his brother. Don't get him wrong he was happy that Kol was back. But sometimes, he wished he would go back to being dead. His phone started vibrating once again.

"Well?" Klaus answered expecting it to be Elijah.

_"__Hello Klaus,"_ Papa Tunde's voice sounded through the phone. It had been ages since he had heard his voice.

"Papa Tunde," His tone turned cold and laced with venom.

_"__It's been a while 'old friend'" _Klaus could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I was actually expecting to hear from you much sooner, when I heard you were out of the grave and walking around."

_"__Yes, I well I thought the best way say hello was sending you a gift. What did you think of present that I left you this morning?" _He taunted.

"I must admit it wasn't as grand as the first time you sent me a welcoming gift." Klaus said recalling when he first came in 1918. He had seen his gift more as a threat then a gift. He remembered opening the box to find Papa Tunde's recent kill; the head of a man.

He had seen this as a way of declaring war on vampires at the time.

"But then again we were always so good at sending gifts to each other. I still remember how I repaid the favor. And your sons' were more than happy to '_help'_." Klaus smirked as he remembered slaughtering his sons in return. He could only imagine the Papa Tunde's enraged face.

_"__You have always thought of yourself as untouchable, indestructible." _Klaus's smirk only widened.

"A plan to kill me mate?" Klaus laughed. "Have you forgotten that I can't be killed?"

_"__Maybe I can't kill you, but I can make you suffer." _Klaus frowned. _"I bumped into a certain blonde today actually." _Klaus rolled his eyes.

"My sister can't be killed either mate, you have nothing to threaten me with." Instead of hearing the sound of defeat, he heard him snickering through the phone instead.

_"__You know for a moment, I really did think that you untouchable. But then I learned recently from mutual friend, that the original hybrid has started to become somewhat soft since the last time I saw him. Now I was curious as to why that could be and learned that of all people you had a mate." _Klaus felt as if a hand now gripped his heart. _"Yes Klaus, that's right. I have your mate."_

"Touch her and I rip you apart." He growled. Papa Tunde tsked.

_"__Testy, aren't we. She must really mean something to you." _

"I promise you if your harm her, I will make you wish you had stayed dead." He threatened.

_"__You're more than welcome to her hero and come rescue her. I just can't promise that either of you will survive." _Gritting his teeth, Klaus felt new found rage growing.

"Where is she?"

_"__Where my family died," _

* * *

Klaus entered the old Victorian house, that Papa Tunde and his family once lived in. He scanned the house, and listened for moment. His vampire hearing was able to pick up the sound of a heartbeat coming from the cellar.

He noticed that the door was cracked opened, enough for him to make out the stairs that led into the cellar. Stepping down the stairs, he quietly made his way into the cellar. He could hear her breathing, from across the room.

There Caroline lie, tied to a chair. She sat there unconscious, her head drooping to the side as she stayed there. Just as he as he was about to reach her, a chuckle came from behind him.

Papa Tunde appeared descending from the shadows into the light of the room. He clapped his hands together mockingly.

"I have to admit, I was debating if you would actually come or not. But I guess I can see why. She is quite a beauty, I must say." Klaus glared at him.

"Your time here is up mate, I am sending you back to the grave of which you came. You may have gotten this far, but we both know that you were never strong enough to beat me." Papa Tunde only smirked wider, just then Klaus flashed to him.

Making a move to rip his heart out, but his plan backfired as suddenly Klaus thrown back an unseen force. He shook his head, slightly stunned that he was able to best him.

Papa Tunde raised his hand, pain shot through Klaus's body instantly. His bones felt as if he were on fire. It felt like when he would shift into his wolf form. Gritting his teeth, he tried to fight against the pain and attack the warlock. He could only managed to brace himself on his knees.

"I took the liberty of visiting your sister today, even if she is not truly dead; I have harnessed her strength as an original."

Papa Tunde now stood in front of him, it was then that Klaus noticed his scythe that he used on all of his victims. Rising the tip of the blade, he placed it on his forehead.

Klaus felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He was powerless against him, he could feel himself weakening by the minute. Papa Tunde's smile grew, this time he would win and get his revenge.

A few steps away from them, Caroline started to come to. She groaned, her eyes fluttering opened as her ears started to pick up the grunts of pain. Blinking twice, she tried to remember what had happened and where she was.

She froze in her place, as soon as she saw the warlock that had kidnapped her and Klaus. She could only fathom that he of course wasn't a friend of Klaus's maybe a frenemy perhaps.

Her eyes widened when she started to Klaus started to grey like he was desiccating. She should be happy that he was dying, after what he had done to all of her brother and sister packs across the United States.

But instead she only felt as if her heart was being twisted in her chest. Quickly she calmed herself enough to focus on summoning the strength of her wolf. It was hard though to keep herself calm when Klaus was dying right in front of her.

It seemed as though her wolf was fighting against her, trying to get her to shift. It took all of her self-control to not shift and just use some of her strength. She could feel her wolf empowering and fueling her with strength.

With a few tugs, she had successfully tore off her bindings while also ripping off the arms of the chair off. Quickly getting to her feet, she grabbed the broken chair and threw it at Papa Tunde.

Papa Tunde hadn't even noticed that she had escaped until the chair knocked him to the ground. Releasing Klaus from his power, he gasped and couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

Caroline had moved to rush toward Klaus but was thrown against a wall. She gritted teeth as she tried to fight against the force of his magic that was keeping her pressed against the wall.

Klaus seemed to be gathering his strength back, and started to stand. Again he took a step towards the warlock.

"Klaus, you are not so stupid as to try and test my power again would you?" He taunted. But this time when he raised his hand toward him, to try to bring him to his knees, it wasn't enough. Realization dawned on him, that the power he harnessed from Rebekah had been broken.

Klaus seemed to realize this too, and noticed Papa Tunde try to attack Caroline instead as a last resort of getting his revenge on him. But Klaus was quicker, grabbing the warlock's scythe, he flashed to him and stabbing him with his own weapon.

Papa Tunde coughed, as blood trickled down his mouth. An evil smile still spread across his face as he looked up at Klaus.

"Do not think this ends here Klaus. I am not the only one that knows about you're weakness." He laughed. "This is only the beginning, don't you see! Your torture is just beginning." He grinned watching Klaus's face harden. "And I will enjoy watching your suffering from the Other Side." With those last words he dropped to the floor dead.

Caroline glanced between Klaus and the body of the once again dead warlock. She cleared her throat, letting Klaus remember her presence. Turning to her, he took in her appearance. She appeared to be unharmed, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yes, are you?" She questioned remembering the sight of him dying as soon as she woke up.

"I'll be fine love, let's get out of here." She couldn't agree more. She had definitely had enough witches for one day.

* * *

Klaus offered to walk her home, and she accepted. They walked in silence back ot her house. She couldn't contain her thoughts any longer she had to know.

"How long have you known?" Klaus was taken aback by the question unsure of what she meant.

"How long have known what?" She paused then spoke.

"That we were mates," He looked at her shocked by her forwardness. "I thought I was dreaming, but I knew you two were talking when I woke up." She explained.

"You know,"

"That's not an answer." He thought for a moment then spoke again.

"I suspected it, but I wasn't sure." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if it was true, or if you would believe me. And I didn't want to scare you." She snorted and then sighed.

"You do realize that this changes nothing right." Klaus frowned.

"What do you mean love? Of course it changes everything." She shook her head.

"Look if this-if we really are mates it doesn't matter. I am still engaged." Klaus gritted his teeth, hating the thought of her being with another man.

"But you don't have to complete the Union." Klaus tried to sway her decision, and took a step forward brushing his hand against her cheek. She immediately felt the tingling sensation that he was leaving behind with his fingertips. She took a step back away from him to focus.

"Y-yes I do. Look Klaus you don't understand this Union with Aiden is important. It will reunite the packs, it is what is right for my family. I made a promise long ago that I would complete the Union with Aiden. I can't just break it!" His jaw clenched trying to contain his anger.

"But you don't want to, I can tell that you don't."

"It's not about what I want, it's about doing the right thing." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "No matter what feelings we have for each other, we can't act on them. We have to bury them- Klaus laughed humorlessly.

"You think that will be easy love, to try an act as if there is not something between us." He took a step towards her. She knew he was right, even though she refused to acknowledge the fact that they had a connection and to act upon it her wolf knew and longed for him.

God whenever she was near him, she couldn't help but think back to her dream. With him kissing her, she shook her head and these thoughts away. She had to be strong, she had to do what was right.

"There isn't anything between us, and there never will be. How could I ever love a monster like you?" She turned away from him trying to pretend that she hadn't seen his mask break and the hurt that displayed on his face for a split second.

She forced herself to keep walking and to not look back. He needed to see that things wouldn't end well for them. And she needed to do what was right, they should hate each other. So why did it have to feel so wrong?

* * *

Deep in cemetery known as the Cities of the Dead, Celeste/Sabine dragged Papa Tunde's body into the crypt. She had removed the scythe from his chest and raised it to her palm. Slicing the flesh, the wound bled into the cup.

"Ciatus et aperuerit ianuam introibo ad inferno," She chanted. Torches in the room lit instantly. She grinned. "All is going to plan, I will soon have the ingredients to bring you back mistress. Neither; Klaus, Kol or Rebekah suspect a thing. Soon I will have my body and my love back. But I will serve you as well, for I would do anything to watch Klaus Mikaelson suffer for what he did to me." She turned to glance down and smiled.

She moved to kneel down in front of him, brushing her hand against his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. "We will finally be together my love," There Elijah Mikaelson lie, with the dagger in his chest.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline lie on her bed, holding herself together. Even when they hadn't been together she felt as if her heart had broken. She could feel deep down that her wolf was clawing inside of her, for it desired to be with Klaus.

Just as she thought things couldn't get much worse, her phone rang. Picking it up, she noticed that who it was.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

_"__Caroline,"_ She sobbed into the phone. Caroline was instantly upright when she heard Bonnie's cracked voice.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Bonnie only cried harder into the phone.

_"__It's my grams…s-she's- _Caroline was already grabbing her car keys.

"I'm on my-

_"__Dead."_

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter, I apologize again for not updating in a while. Hopefully a long chapter made up for it. Let me know your thoughts, reviews thanks!

A/N end of chapter 9


	10. A Sign of Change

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story of the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire diaries.

A Sign of Change

Bonnie's Pov

Ever since her grandmother, Sheila, died three days ago; the weather in New Orleans took a turn to the worse. Reports of a storm was all over the news. It had been windy most of the day and a bit gloomy but nothing had happened yet.

Even with the change in weather, and her father advising her not to leave the house; she did so anyway. Here she walked through the Cities of the Dead, one of New Orleans famous cemeteries. But it wasn't only just a cemetery, only she and her coven knew what truly lied in this graveyard. It was also a portal to the "Land of the Dead" so to speak.

Tour guides would mention this to the tourists, but the people thought nothing of it other than some crazy voodoo witch lady spouting nonsense. Bonnie traveled through the rows of tombstones and burial sites till she stopped in front of one. She gazed down at the stone with flowers in her hand. It read:

_Here lies Sheila Bennett, a loving wife, mother and grandmother who departed from life May 18__th__ 2017\. May she rest in peace._

Bonnie's lip began to quiver, and a tear broke free from her hold. It slide down her cheek. After a few moments passed, it was too much just being there. She broke down, falling to her knees in front of her grandmother's grave she began to sob.

After allowing herself to shed a few tears for a few minutes, she pulled herself together and placed the flowers on her gram's grave. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Just as she was about to leave, she spotted something on her grandmother's tombstone. Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie took a closer look at the new-found mark that was chiseled into her gram's tombstone. Brushing over it, she realized that the mark that had been left was an 'X'.

She was confused. Had someone come to vandalize her grandmother's grave. Or worse to disturb it.

"Looks like someone's trying to contact you, little witch." Bonnie jumped and spun around with her hand raised to find a young man close to her age, standing right in front of her with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes, that smirk was already annoying to look it. It was then when she finished processing his words. Her eyes widened, as if on instinct she raised her hand in front of her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Her hazel green eyes now held another kind of fire within them. The wind starting picking up somewhat, and storm clouds started to form.

The young man glanced up at the sky and back to her. Not an ounce of fear on his face, but he did hold up his hands though in surrender.

"Hey easy there, little witch; I'm not here to harm you." He tried to assure her. She didn't stand down though not trusting him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's start over then. My name is Kol, and you are darling?" She hesitated for a moment as he held out his hand to her.

Slowly she grasped his hand in hers. The instant their skin brushed against the others, a spark seems to ignited between the two of them. As if it were static shock, it made her jump slightly. But she was more relived to see that he wasn't what she had feared.

"Bonnie," She introduced herself. He flipped her hand over so that the back was up.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett," He placed a kiss on her knuckle and flashed her one of his signature dazzling smiles. She blinked twice and felt her cheeks burning. Shaking her head, she removed her hand from his own.

"Wait, how do you know my last name?" She demanded.

"Oh, let's just say I knew your family. Kind of like childhood friends. Your grandmother and I were friends you could say." However, Kol didn't bother mentioning which grandmother. Obviously the one that was presently was trying to contact her. She arched a brow and studied him.

"You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, strong woman and a very powerful witch at that." Bonnie nodded to the grave behind her.

"She's dead now," Kol glanced at the grave and back to Bonnie, he frowned.

"Shame I didn't get to see her one last time," Bonnie nodded.

"How do you know about witches?" Kol stared at her for a moment, then burst into laughter. Bonnie looked at him confused. "What? What's so funny?"

"Wait you're serious?" Bonnie gave him a look. "Haha, I can't believe it. A witch can't even sense when another is near." Bonnie's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

"Y-you?" Kol nodded. "You're a witch," He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well the correct term for a male witch is a warlock. So, if you're asking whether I am a warlock or not then that is correct." He replied with a cocky smile.

"Warlock? Wow, I've never met a male witch before-er-warlock. I don't know of any warlocks in New Orleans though." Kol shrugged.

"There used to many of them in the year nineteen-sixteen." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" Kol shrugged.

"My family had lived here at one time before they left. There was one specific warlock that was quite famous in New Orleans. He was known as Papa Tunde, but he was a warlock who based on power. He believed the more power a witch or warlock it they prove their superiority in a way. Or at least that what I've read." Bonnie nodded, and was reminded of her Coven.

Lately Bonnie couldn't stand Sophie or the Coven. They had hardly done much to honor 'their so called devoted witch and friend.' They weren't even morning her loss, simply going on as if nothing had happened. Sophie was practically gloating over Davina's corpse. She had finally gotten what she had wanted for almost the past year.

Kol brushed passed her and moved to touch the 'X' on her grandmother's gravestone. He glanced back toward her.

"You know about this mark, right?" He questioned her. Bonnie gave him a look as she glanced between him and the tombstone.

"It's an X, so what?"

"Not so what, the 'X' is a sign that a witch or spirit is trying to contact you from the Other Side." Bonnie blinked twice at him.

"What?" She turned back to the grave. "Is Grams trying to tell me something?" She asked more to herself then to him. Kol shook his head.

"No, the 'X' is a mark from one of the most powerful witches in New Orleans." She turned back to him with a confused look, not understand what he meant. "Marie Laveau, also known as the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. I believe she is also your ancestor, on your grandmother's side of course. Didn't you know this?" She shook her head.

Her grandmother nor the Coven had ever told of her being blood related to Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen and Queen of the witches in New Orleans. She knew very little on this witch. She didn't understand why but clearly Kol did.

"Did witches stop teaching their descendants history of their-our own kind?" Bonnie turned away and shook her head.

"No one ever told me this, how is it that you know of this? Is this even true or are you lying to me?" Kol shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"You may believe whatever you want. But if you don't believe me then you can do some research of your own. I just happen to know through basic teachings such as history." Also, experience; but Kol wasn't going to tell her that. She was the Bennett witch, she had her secrets he was sure. And he had his.

The buzzing of a phone was what brought Bonnie back to realize that she had school. Grabbing her phone, she glanced down at the time. 3 missed calls, 7 text messages.

_Where are you? We're going to be late for school. _

_-Caroline _

_Hello Bonnie? We have school. _

_-Caroline_

_Why haven't you texted me back? Where are you? Are you okay? _

_-Caroline_

_Please pick up! Crisis happening right now!_

_-Caroline_

_Aiden is trying to carpool with me to school! Please answer! Help!_

_-Caroline_

_I so HATE you right now. I am in a frickin car with jackass right now. Argh! where are you?! _

_-Caroline_

"Shit! I'm going to be late for school," Bonnie grabbed her bag and turned heading out through the labyrinth of graves and crypts. Kol right behind her.

"School?" Bonnie gave him a look.

"Yeah, you know like high school a place where you get an education." He rolled his eyes.

"I know what it is, I hadn't realized you went." She still looked at him strangely.

"Well what did you think that I was homeschooled or something? Or I had all the free time in the world." The dark haired boy simply shrugged and grinned. "Well what about you? Don't you go to school?" Kol shook his head.

"No, I'm homeschooled." He muttered.

"Oh," She continued to walk out of the cemetery.

"Hey, how about we get a quick bite to eat? I know a great place that sells the best Beignets." She froze. Was he serious? What was his angle? She was so not just going to hang out with this weird guy that she met in the cemetery.

She folded her arms and turned to him with a look.

"Yeah, ah how about a 'no'." Then turned to continue. He caught up to her.

"Oh come on, why not darling?"

"Because I don't hang out with some weird guy that I just met in the cemetery. You could be a serial killer for all I know." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I was going to kill you, I would have already done it." She glared at him and he sighed. "I promise, I am not a serial I just like to see more of you is all." He spoke with a smile.

"Yeah okay anyone could say that. Not to mention what were you even doing here anyway?" She demanded.

"I was visiting." He said sincerely. She raised an eyebrow and turned to him confused.

"Visiting?"

"Yes, someone I once knew a long time ago died and was buried here." Bonnie could see in his eyes he was actually being honest. She wanted to ask who, but her phone rang once again. Caroline was clearly getting impatient and school was about to start any minute.

"Look I have to go, I'm going to be late." She ran out of the cemetery without looking back.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was, annoyed beyond annoyed actually she was pissed off by once again you guessed it Aiden Grant. He had practically thrown a temper tantrum until she had no choice but comply with his wishes. Stating excuse after excuse, mainly the fact that they would be completely the Union soon and mated together for life.

The jackass was currently in the driver seat, grinning like an idiot like a kid that got his way or a new toy. Caroline meanwhile was in the passenger seat with her arms folded not even looking at him. She wasn't even about to give him the time of day. If this was how things would be once the Union took place, she doubted they would have a happy marriage it seems.

"So, do you want to stop for some breakfast on the way?" He asked. She didn't answer and she did not even acknowledge his presence. Just ignored him and stared out the window watching the buildings pass by. "Oh come on 'Lily', this isn't so bad. Remember the Elders advised us to spend time together, I mean pretty soon we will tie the knot so to speak and be mated." Caroline winced as did her wolf from within, the thought of being mated to anyone other than Klaus stung.

She hated feeling this way, the Union felt so wrong. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this, this was supposed to be something special and important to her people. It was what she had known since she was five years old. It is what's best for everyone, being a leader meant she was in service and had a duty to her people. It didn't exactly mean she had freedom.

It was almost as if she were a princess being forced into an arrange marriage that would benefit the kingdom or in this case her Pack.

Klaus. She hadn't seen him or spoken to him in almost three days. Not since the night she was kidnapped by Papa Tunde. Even though it had been three days since then, and the realization that Klaus was also her True Mate. She had still been processing this fact. And the fact that she had basically broken his heart? If that was of course he had one. She had been cold and cruel to him. She had told him that nothing would ever happen between them that night.

She hated to admit but she had saw the sadness in his eyes for a split second before he had tried to cover up his emotion. She knew he had a fear of showing to much emotions or the fact that someone had hurt him…

She knew that this was for the best, they didn't fit together in each other's lives. Maybe if things had been different…NO. Caroline would not even think that, she perform the ritual for the Union with Aiden. Unite the Packs, save her people and go on with life as it should be. She could not even consider Klaus, there was no way that she could. Especially with what was at stake.

"Really? Are you going to ignore me this entire time till we get to school?" Caroline snorted.

"I was thinking till the end of time, but you would be correct." She muttered and turned back to the window to continue to ignore him. He frowned.

"Well that might be hard to do when we have to exchange vows." She huffed in annoyance. "Or when we have to mate on the eve of the full moon." She froze at his words. She could practically hear the smirk spreading on his face. "I was thinking it could take place on that bed of lilies that you fell on when we first met." She glared at him.

"Fat chance," He grinned like a Cheshire cat, funny since he was a wolf actually.

"Oh come on, it sounds poetic when you think about it; 'Lily'. But if that's how you feel you can pick the place for the mating." She gritted her teeth, as he slowly placed his hand on top of her thigh, he continued to speak as he starting moving his hand up her thigh. "So long as I can be on top," His hand was just inches away from moving in between her legs. Her canines were just itching to surface.

Instead she grabbed his hand to stop him and turned to him with her eyes glowing an icy blue. She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing it was best not to get him angry. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue green.

"Stop." With that shoved his hand away from her and turned away from him once again. He snorted.

"Once the Union is complete, I can take you right then and there if I please." She cleared her throat. It was true once they were bonded, she was his and he could do as he pleased. That was how the Union worked. The Alpha Male could take his Female whenever he wished and with however he wanted. It was seen as the Female no matter if an Alpha or not was to submit to him. "You should be a little nicer to me, I'm trying to spend time with you. Get to know you and make you a little bit more comfortable. But if you keep this behavior up, then I will simply take what belongs to me." He grasped her by the chin and turned her to him. "You are mine Caroline. As my mate, you are to please me. Remember that, that is your duty. Your love, loyalty, body, your very life exists to serve me and only me." She wrenched her chin out of his grip and looked away.

A part of her was afraid actually, it would be her first time being with someone that intimate. Females were not to have dalliances with anyone other than their chosen mate. Whereas the Males could do what they pleased. Caroline was afraid of what the Union would ensue, what would happen when Aiden finally had claim over her. This somewhat nice act had to be a routine, what would happen when it was official?

She was relieved when they finally reached school. Grabbing her bag, she turned to open the door but was stopped by Aiden standing on the other side of her door. He opened it, as if he were a gentleman.

He held out his hand to her, she would have scoffed at it but thought better with the look on his face. Grasping his hand, he helped up out of the car. But he didn't release her hand instead he yanked her up to him. So that they were nose to nose practically looking into each other's eyes. His eyes narrowed.

She gasped in shock and surprise, but gave him a glare instead. He stared at her for a moment, then his look softened somewhat.

"Don't leave the school grounds, under any circumstances unless you tell me. I'll be taking you home after school." She stared at him.

"You are not serious," He didn't say anything. "Seriously?!" His face hardened again.

"You will not leave without my permission, as my Alpha Female your duty is do as I tell you. You will do as I command," She gave him a look.

"And if I don't," His eyes glowed a green hue now.

"Don't test me Caroline, I am completely serious. If you don't then I might be forced to use power against you." Her eyes widened in realization. Alpha Male's had the power to use a certain force known as Alpha Command. It was a special power that an Alpha had, however Alpha Males were the only ones born with this special ability. It was similar to compulsion or mind control that vampires used. However they could only use it on other werewolves sometimes even other Alphas depending how powerful they are.

In other words, Aiden was telling her that he would control her if he had to. She gritted her teeth, and nodded. She had no choice but to submit or lose her free will to him. She was not about to let that happen.

"Fine," And just like that his eyes returned to normal and he smirked at her once again.

"Good girl," She ground her teeth together to keep her comments to herself. He then kissed her cheek to much of her annoyance. "I will see you later okay," He waved to her and headed over to his group of friends and Pack-Mates.

Leaving her stunned. She was practically fuming with anger. Her hands were clenched into fist, she couldn't believe that he had threatened to use the Alpha Command against her.

She was broken from her thoughts by a cough behind her. She spun and found Matt standing there holding his bag all the while staring at her with a look of confusion.

"Matt hey," She greeted him sheepishly.

"Hey…" He bit his lip trying to pick his words carefully. "What's going on between you and Grant?" She groaned. Great now the whole school would surely know soon enough. And she bet Aiden had a great cover story, she was sure that he would have loved for the whole school to know about their forced get-together.

"It's nothing," She tried to convince him.

"Didn't look like nothing." He shook his head. "Whatever that was, it sure looked intense." She sighed.

"Look Matt, that…that-she didn't even know what to say or call it-it's complicated." Matt put his hand up.

"Say no more, I understand." She nodded.

"It's a girl thing,"

"Got it," They proceeded to walk to class. "So is it weird if I say I think I have a similar problem." Caroline glanced at him, he gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Matt Donovan, are you telling me you have a crush?" He put his hands up.

"Whoa hey I didn't say anything about a crush." She rolled her eyes.

"Spill Donovan, who's the lucky girl?" He bit his lip and turned away.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," She gave him a look.

"Matt Donovan, I swear to God; if you don't tell me I will find out myself and you know I will. Then you will have other things to worry about, like keeping me away from her so that I don't tell her every embarrassing story about you that I know." He sighed.

"Fine, so the last week I have been getting tutored by this girl, you remember right? Rebekah?" Caroline stopped and turned to stare at him for a moment.

"Oh I didn't realize that she was still tutoring you. Or that you two were even hanging out lately." Matt nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she's really great; honestly. She's smart, funny, bold and I really enjoy her." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Ever since Caroline and Bonnie had befriended Matt they had to constantly keep him from knowing about the Supernatural World. That it did exist, living in New Orleans and growing up human without really believing in the Supernatural, Matt had always thought it was nonsense.

It was hard sometimes to continuing to keep that secret from Matt. But once that door was open, Matt could never close it. Knowing this was dangerous for a human, Bonnie and her kept this from him in order to protect him. But she should have realized that she couldn't protect him forever without him figuring out the truth.

Now all it came for that door to open was Klaus's little sister Rebekah. Caroline didn't want this for him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Matt was a guy built on honesty and friendship. He would be hurt that Bonnie and her kept a secret from him, even if it was in order to protect him.

She was far more worried though that Rebekah would hurt him, that she would use him against them somehow. After all she was an Original, Caroline seemed to hesitate on that thought though. Still remembering Klaus, saving her from Papa Tunde even after everything that he has done over the last thousand years. Most importantly what he did to her fellow brother and sister packs.

He was supposed to be the bad guy, the incarnate of Evil. Or at least that's what she had been raised to believe in her pack. The Originals period were just bad news and were the Earth's walking curse. But she hated to admit that she was starting to question everything that the Elders and her pack had taught her.

Shaking her head, she deciding that if Matt was interested in Rebekah then she would let him be happy. But she was sure as hell going to have a few words with Rebekah. She didn't care if she was an original. She wasn't going to take her friend for granted and break his heart…or worse. She dare not think about that though.

"So, what's the problem? Just ask her out already." He sighed.

"The problem is she comes from a really wealthy family. She probably just sees me as a bus boy failing in Latin struggling to graduate and chasing a girl way out of his league." He confessed.

"Hey any girl would be lucky to have you. So, you don't have the money or the status. The great thing about you is you have a kind and caring heart. Just ask her out, it can't hurt can it." He shook his head.

"I can't, it's hard because that guy Marcel is chasing after her. He keeps interrupting us whenever I'm about to say anything regarding a date." Caroline's jaw clenched at the mention of Marcel. Her wolf snarled within her, hatred and anger always erupted within her whenever the mention of Marcel was brought up. Fighting back the instinct to hit something she focused on Matt.

"Why is that?"

"According to Rebekah the two used to date back in the day. So, in other words I am dealing with an annoying jealous ex-boyfriend." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do, he keeps ruining my chances with her. And I don't want to screw it up. It's been a long time since I've ever felt this way since well…" He trailed off. Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I'm sure everything will work out, it's not the end of the world. You could always try meeting to tutor at a different place other than the Bourbon. You know that's where Marcel likes to hang out during the days." Matt nodded.

"That's true, I'll try that. Thanks Caroline." She gave him a smile.

"So have you heard from Bonnie?" Matt shook his head.

"No, you think she decided not to come to school again? I know it's only been like two or three days since her grandmother's death. But it's like a month now till graduation and seniors kind of need to be here. Or else they cannot graduate."

"I know, I tried to call her this morning. But no answer. I'll try again." Matt nodded.

"Let me know when you get a hold of her. I have to head to class now." Caroline smiled.

"Sure, see you later."

"See yah!" With a wave goodbye the two walked in separate directions to class.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

"For the thousandth-time Klaus, I told you I didn't resurrect Papa Tunde. Need I remind you, that my power doesn't come from the dark arts. My power is fueled by the spirits and nature. You know very well that the spirits will not permit someone bringing back another from the dead. It's against nature and balance." Sophie practically snapped in annoyance. The hybrid just couldn't take 'no' for an answer. He just had his strong suspicions that it had to be her.

"Then who resurrected Papa Tunde?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't know, but it wasn't any of us. We have been devoting ourselves to the spirits this last week since Davina's death. We are trying to get the coven back on track now that we have our power back." Klaus glanced at her as she continued to water her herbs and the rest of her plants in her garden.

"Well then who could it be? It had to be a witch." Sophie shook her head.

"Then it has to be another, someone else must be in the city. But it's not us, now if you excuse me I have a few things that require my attention." She turned to leave when Klaus appeared in front of her. She stood her ground, not showing any fear toward the Original Hybrid.

"I want you to give a message to the rest of the witches in this city. If I learn that any of you were behind bringing Papa Tunde back from the dead, then I will not only remove their hearts from their bodies; but I will kill anyone that they have ever loved." Klaus threatened. He made good on that threat, his blue eyes glowing a golden hue for a brief moment so that Sophie would get the message.

With that, he gave an evil smirk and patted her on the shoulder. "Have a good day Sophie." The touch her shoulder had made her jump, she knew he was just trying to make her scared. But she nodded, in understanding. With that he turned to take his leave.

Klaus was walking down the side of Bourbon street when his phone rang. He answered it without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Did you find out anything new?" He murmured into the phone.

_"No, I haven't Nik. Whoever resurrected Papa Tunde must have known that we were going to come after them. I can't find his body by the way. Are you sure that you left it here in the Old warlock's Manor?" _Kol muttered into the phone.

"I am positive Kol, I left his body there. It should be there, are you blind? He's there in the basement, where I killed him." Klaus practically snarled through the phone. Could he not do one simple task? Sometimes he found Kol incapable of doing anything other than causing mischief.

_"I think your delusional brother, I have looked all over this dump. There is no body to be found. Why didn't you just take it with you in the first place? Then we wouldn't be having this problem right now." _Klaus's jaw clenched. He was nowhere in the mood for Kol's obnoxious comments. Elijah at least was much better at producing results. _"Why don't you ask Elijah for help instead? I know how much you favor him over me anyway."_

"Kol," Klaus began. "This isn't about who I favor more." Kol chuckled on the other end of the phone.

_"Of course it is, he's always been your 'Right-hand Man' Nik. You never include me in any of your decisions or help. You're only asking because Elijah hasn't been around lately. Most likely off with Katerina I assume. She always was a strumpet, it still amazes me how Elijah still continues to choose the wrong woman. Always thought he was a smart one but guess not. That title belongs to me I'd say now." _Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"Kol focus, I need you to find Papa Tunde's body. Did you talk to that Bennett witch?" There was a slight pause on the other end.

_"She wasn't behind his resurrection nor knows anything I can confirm this." _Was all Kol said. Klaus thought that was slightly odd, no futher comments from his brother. Just simple.

"Is that it?"

_"Yes, she doesn't know anything. She is too busy mourning over her grandmother's passing." _He assured.

"Kol, I have to go. But find Papa Tunde's body or I swear I will break an arm." Klaus could hear his brother's muffled grumbles in annoyance then the line went dead.

Klaus hit the dial button on his phone, and waited a few moments. It went straight to voicemail. He groaned in annoyance.

"Elijah, brother where are you? I am busy trying to solve our current conundrum such as the witch behind the resurrection of Papa Tunde. I think you can leave Katerina for more than a few hours and investigate the matter with me." Klaus muttered into the phone as he crossed Bourbon Street. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk to the Bourbon. "Call me back when you get this." He snapped into the phone.

"Well someone's in a mood today," Klaus turned to the familiar voice. "Miss me, Klaus."

There Katherine stood, holding two shopping bags. Dressed in her usual attire, black leggings, red lace-up tank with her signature black leather jacket and those stiletto high heels. Her dark brown hair was in its usual ringlets of curls.

Klaus's eyes narrowed at her. She smirked. "Poor hybrid did someone hurt your feelings." He snorted as she sashayed over to him. "Relax Klaus, I'm not here to cause any trouble nor gossip about your love life." Klaus eyes widened at her words and turned to glare daggers at her. She simply smirked. "Elijah told me about the little she-wolf that has your attention these days. Though I take it that she has something to do with your current mood." Klaus was gritted his teeth.

"One more word Katerina and I'll-

"Okay, quite the sensitive subject I must say though. Does the Original Hybrid really have feelings for this werewolf girl?" Noticing his threatening step towards her she stopped. With a sigh, she spoke. "How about we call a truce right now though." He chuckled humorlessly.

"A truce? You're death is the only thing that will end this after five hundred years." She glared at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Listen, Elijah hasn't visited me in three days. Have you seen him?" She asked, her brown eyes showed concern. But Klaus refused to believe her little act. He was certain she was using Elijah for her own means of survival. Elijah was the only thing standing in the way of Klaus ending her miserable life once and for all.

He wasn't sure whether she was brave or stupid to face him now as a human. He could end her without a second thought, yet she had chosen to seek him out.

"You mean to tell me Katerina, that Elijah hasn't been with you these last three days?" Katherine nodded and bit her lip. She hated that she felt so weak right now in front of him as a human. Like Klaus, she hated showing her emotions or fear to anyone.

"I'm worried Klaus, Elijah promised he would contact me as soon as he finished helping you fight against Papa Tunde." Katherine hated how useless she was as human. If she had been a vampire again, she could have been there to help Elijah. And if anything like now, Elijah's disappearance. She could have been able to threaten a witch that owed her a favor to track him down, so that she could save him.

But instead she had to bury her pride and hide her fear in order to face Klaus. He was the only one that could help her find Elijah, and she knew he would help because he was his brother.

As frustrated as Klaus was with his current situation of trying to figure out who was threatening him and his family. With a groan, he grasped his phone and sent a quick text to Rebekah. This was going to be good.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was just exiting her class, when an hand snatched her by the arm and pulled her to the side. She gasped in surprise and turned to face her attacker, she groaned. She should have realized that it was him.

"I swear to god Aiden! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She shoved him off her in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you 'Lily'." She huffed in irritation and tapped her foot.

"Well?" She muttered. "What did you want?" He smirked. Clearly he loved annoying her.

"I thought that you and I could spent some time together now." She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"We have class, idiot." She turned to do just that when he grabbed her arm again and spun her back to him.

"I know, but I thought we could skip so to speak. I know a good place we can go for lunch." She stared up at him.

"Thanks but I'll pass."

"Come on Caroline, live a little." Aiden said. "I'm buying," He added. She glanced to him. She thought about it for a moment, then smirked he was going to regret saying that.

"Fine, but only because I'm starved." Aiden grinned obviously happy he got his way. The two glanced around for any teachers to make sure no one could see them.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

"No." Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He swore to every god if Rebekah didn't agree he was going to dagger her for sure and perhaps snap a couple of necks. These last three days he hasn't been in a very good mood.

Not since Caroline's rejection yet again. Ever since he started to see Caroline more and get to know her. He had felt more at peace, and his wolf was less restless like it had been for the last thousand years even before he broke the curse. He may not have been able to shift but he could still feel his wolf within him. Knew fully well that the wolf was there.

Now Caroline's rejection didn't just bring anger and pain but also this loneliness. It was as if Klaus was beginning to feel even more alone and depressed. Adding this with confusion only fueled his frustration and anger. He craved and missed Caroline's presence and longed for more. But her refusal to be with him, to be his mate made him feel even more like an abomination.

Nobody had ever accepted him for him or who he was. His mother and father-Mikael were perfect examples of that. But adding Caroline to that list felt wrong in some ways, but it was true at the end of the day. She rejected him without another thought, and it hurt so much more because she was his mate. She was supposed to choose him no matter what.

A part of him knew that part of her rejection was because of her commitment to her engagement. He both hated and loved this. He loved how loyal she was. It was one of the traits that he admired and wanted perhaps in a companion or mate. He just hadn't known till he met her. He hated it because this commitment and loyalty was meant for another man.

He loathed this man that she was supposed to marry. He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to take her away from her pack to make her his. But he couldn't, he just couldn't do that. He couldn't be selfish with her. Gods, he felt so weak knowing that he had sworn never to let another person in ever again. It only brought betrayal and heartbreak.

"Rebekah," Klaus spoke. "Elijah is missing and someone is threatening our entire family our very existence is being threatened. Stop your whining and work with Katerina to find our dear big brother. For now, she is to remain alive is that clear, Rebekah?" Rebekah stared at him in shocked.

"You have to be joking Nik, you actually want to keep this doppelganger bitch alive. Nik, why can't we just kill her? Then find Elijah. I know you want to, she's the whole reason you didn't break the curse five hundred years ago." Klaus knew that she was just using that fact in order to kill Katherine. As much as he was feeling in the killing mood. Right now they needed to focus on finding Elijah, and clearly Katherine was more than willing to help.

"Rebekah, do as I say or you will find yourself in a box." Rebekah pouted and glared at him. Katherine smirked enjoying watching the blonde Original in misery. She glanced to the blonde bartender that Rebekah had been chatting with when they arrived.

"I mean I guess I don't have to go with you. The company here seems lovely, damn just look at those gorgeous clear blue eyes of his." Katherine purred. Rebekah's eyes widened, not long after her fists clenched.

She stood nose to nose with the doppelganger now. She stabbed a finger into her chest. "Don't even think about it, he is off limits to you bitch." Katherine rubbed her chest and glared at her.

"Touchy," Klaus just shook his head, he really wasn't having a good day. He could still hear his sister and Katerina's arguing as they left the bar. His vampire hearing suddenly picked up on another voice. He turned and froze in his place.

Caroline entered the bar, she was dressed in a simple yellow dress with a jean jacket sweater and flats. It had been three days since he had seen her, and as soon as she entered the room did he feel his mood abruptly change.

But just as quickly as his mood changed it changed drastically again. A young man followed behind his mate with a boyish grin. He watched the two of them moved to sit down at a table across the room. He noticed her body language, that clearly showed that she uncomfortable. Klaus downed a drink and focused on the two of them over hearing their conversation.

_"See this isn't so bad," _The boy said. Caroline simply shrugged and continued to read over the menu seeming uninterested. _"Still going to ignore me I see."_ She didn't say anything. _"Come on Caroline, at least I'm making an effort to have a relationship. It's both in our best interest to get to know one another, we've only got less than two weeks almost a week, before were well practically married in a sense."_ Klaus growled under his breath. So this is his rival, he was set to be Caroline's mate. He heard a hiss and realized that it had come from Caroline.

_"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" _She all but snapped at him irritated. The boy frowned.

_"Well it's true, we need to start accepting this and acting on it. It will make things a lot easier. So I'd like to classify our little meetings as 'dating'." _Caroline put her menu down and glared at him.

_"Seriously? Dating? You cannot be serious? When was our first date then Romeo?" _She replied sarcastically.

_ "The night of the party,"_ She scoffed. _"And I'd say this is our second date." _

_"The party? Seriously! The house burned down, literally! I wouldn't call that a good first date; not even a first date." _She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms; almost defiantly. _"Not to mention I don't remember agreeing to a date."_ Aiden's eyes narrowed.

_"I believe I asked you to join me, and I believe I addressed the fact that it would be just the two of us. I think that classifies a date as such." _A smirk rose on his face, Klaus's hand tightened on his glass. _"Hmm I am curious though 'Lily', will I get lucky and get a taste of your lips before the Union." _

The sound of glass shattering silenced the two of them not to mention everyone else in the bar. Klaus had didn't realize that he had clenched the glass so hard that it shattered in his grip. He only realized it when one of the bartenders came to access the damage.

Klaus didn't need to look to know that his palm was healing instantly. His gaze still on Caroline, as her eyes found his own. She stared at him for a moment in shock. She bit her lip and looked away as if it were painful.

He stood abruptly glancing one more time toward them and walked out of the bar. The hybrid forced himself to not once look back at her, to keep moving that he would not be weak. He had made to the corner of the street, till his phone rang.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

_"Klaus…it's Camille I need your help." _

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline heard the slam of the door on his way out. He knew. He knew now who she was going to be mated to. She was somewhat surprised by his reaction. He didn't say anything, didn't make move just stared at her.

She was somewhat relieved and disappointed by this. Part of her wish he had reacted, even knowing it was wrong for her to think that way. She also couldn't help but hate the way he looked at her, she knew that she had hurt him. Because of his personality, he refused to let anyone see that he was hurt. She knew it was his way of not wanting to be weak.

As Aiden was deciding what to order, she brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Taking a deep breath, she let parts of her werewolf abilities surface. She felt her ear change somewhat, and in the next moment she heard Klaus's voice outside. She shivered slightly hearing his sexy accented voice. _Damn it! _She thought. Focus, she screamed in her mind.

_"I really don't think I am in much of a helping mood today Camille." _Camille? He was on the phone with Camille? A sudden stab of jealousy went through her, and her wolf growled at the thought of Klaus with another woman. Why did Klaus have her phone number? Why was she calling him?

She shook her head, she had to stop thinking like this. Klaus could talk to other women, she wouldn't care. She was sure he has already been with thousands of women before anyway. That thought really didn't ease her or her inner wolf's jealousy.

_ "What happened to your uncle?"_ Klaus said. After a few moments, Caroline heard a sigh. _"Very well, I'm on my way." _Caroline heard the call end and looked back to Aiden who had just announced he was ordering the roast duck a special in New Orleans.

Caroline knew that Klaus wasn't in a good mood. And despite her sudden jealousy towards the fact that Klaus and Camille had seemed to have gotten closer. _I mean she had his phone number for crying out loud!_ Caroline screamed in her head. Camille was still a friend to Caroline. So long as she didn't try anything with Klaus. _Ugh, this is getting worse. _She scolded herself and her wolf.

Caroline felt that it would be in her best interest to make sure that Klaus didn't harm Camille in anyway with his mood today. Even knowing that she was the one to blame for it. And for anyone who thought she was going just to see Klaus again, and make sure the other blonde knew her place…they were idiots.

This was completely about protecting a friend of hers. It so had nothing to do to the fact that she was jealous. Nope, not at all. She glanced at Aiden, now she just needed an excuse to get out of there and follow Klaus.

Biting her lip, she glanced to the door. Shaking her head, she couldn't sneak out through the front door. That was to obvious however the bathroom window seemed like a good idea.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Aiden glanced up at her for a moment.

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here then we can order." She nodded. She stood from her seat and headed towards the back of the bar to the restrooms. Entering the Women's Bathroom she checked each stall to make sure that the room was cleared. Then she locked the bathroom door.

She then moved to the sinks, turning the handles she let the faucet run. Now she turned to face the bathroom window. It was a bit high up, using her agility as a wolf and a cheerleader she grasped onto the wall.

With a few movements, she grasped the ledge of the window and undid the latch on it. She then proceeded to crawl out of the window on the sidewalk. Standing up she fixed her dress and brushed off the dirt.

She frantically shifted her head in every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of Klaus. Was it weird that she knew his scent by now, deciding the best way to track Klaus was to follow his scent.

Which she recognized as an autumn woodsy kind of aura. God what was happening to her! It was like Nature was testing her, to see if she would mess up her promise. That made Klaus apparently her temptation and perhaps a form of freedom if she thought about it.

Groaning she thoughtfully to herself to shut up and focused on tracking down Klaus instead.

* * *

Bonnie's Pov

She lightly caressed her fingers over her grandmother's pendent. The last thing that she had of her Grams'. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs she scrambled to place it in her bag.

Grasping other herbs and trinkets she put them in a box. A dark skinned man entered the apartment that was above the shop. He glanced to Bonnie as she began stacking up the boxes. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence.

"Oh dad hi…" Bonnie trailed off and played with her hands nervously.

"So, I got a call at work from your principal. She said you weren't in school today. Why?" Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was going to go back but then I walked passed Grams' shop and saw the closed sign. Look I just…I had to come in and help sort things out. I guess I lost track of time and-

"Bonnie, I know your grandmother's passing hasn't been easy on you or any of us but you can't keep affording to miss school. You're graduating in less than a month." The witch nodded slowly, tears welling in her eyes. Her father shook his head.

"I know, I j-just…" She burst into tears. "I miss her so much dad!" His brown eyes softened and he stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Listen Bonnie, I know haven't been there much in this pass year with everything that has happened. But I want you to know that despite everything I am always here for you. I've only ever wanted the best for you." She nodded into his chest, her tears staining his shirt. "Just promise me one thing," He began. "I know I can't tell you what to do, but please cut back on the use of magic." She gazed up at him tears streaming down her face. He gave her a sad smile and brushed a tear away with his thumb. "I've already lost your mother and now your grandmother to magic. I can't lose you too, so please for me. To give me some peace of mind."

She nodded slowly. "I promise," Her father smiled down at her and hugged her close as if his life depended on it. Bonnie eyed the necklace in her bag. _Sorry Dad,_ she thought to herself. She knew her promise had been empty. She couldn't keep it, not when she learned the truth today. Her grandmother, Sheila was murdered.

Caroline's Pov

Caroline should have realized that she couldn't follow him without him knowing. She had followed him successfully to the Old Church in the old part of New Orleans.

"How long do you intend on hiding sweetheart?" Caroline froze staring at his back. Caroline sighed and came out from behind a tree.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" He didn't say anything. "Why didn't you say anything? Instead letting me follow you this entire time." She folded her arms across her chess and shifted to one side.

"I think it's best that you do not test my patience today, Caroline." His voice was like ice. It cut through and made her wolf sadden.

"Klaus-

"Caroline, your beautiful but I swear if you don't stop talking I will kill you." Despite the threat, Caroline could see that it was an empty one. She looked away. It pained her to know that he was being cold to her. She had to remind herself, that this was for the best she couldn't afford for them to be together. It was already hard as it was.

He took a step to the front doors of the Old Church. Caroline followed and he finally turned to her giving her a cold look.

"Why are you here Caroline?" She didn't answer. "You need to leave now." She shook her head and fumbled with her words.

"I came to make sure you don't hurt Camille, I've noticed when your hurt you tend to lash out at people." His jaw clenched and he in turn chuckled darkly.

"Who's to say that I'm hurt, maybe this is just who I am. The evil Original Hybrid, and I just can't help myself." Caroline shook her head.

"That's not true," She insisted. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be bashful Caroline, you had no problem admitting it to me three days ago," Caroline opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Klaus just shook his head. "That's what I thought, now if you don't mind as the bad guy here I do have an evil agenda to get back to."

"Klaus…"

"What?" Caroline bit her lip unable to say what she wished she could. In the next moment, the door to the Church opened and revealed Camille standing in the doorway.

"Klaus, thank goodness you're here." The other blonde noticed the another standing there. "Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I-

"She's with me, Camille. Now how may I help you?"

* * *

Katherine's Pov

Rebekah and Katherine entered the crypt. Katherine paused for a moment staring at the other visitor in shock and distain. The she-wolf that was once her eyes and ears back in Mystic Falls. Like all loose ends Katherine always cut all ties with them in the end. This she-wolf was supposed to be dead.

Despite not being a vampire anymore, Katherine learned that Hayley was saved by Klaus of all people for information on her. She was always a thorn in her side, and now Klaus's too apparently. But that was probably due to the fact that she had betrayed the Original Hybrid. Not the smartest, but only Katherine had evaded Klaus for the last five hundred years. Or so she had thought.

She truly thought he was evil, the whole time he could have ended her life when he wanted to and instead he made her think that he was always on her trail. In a way he was according to Elijah, just that Klaus felt that the worse punishment was to make her believe that death was always coming for her lurking around every corner.

In a way Klaus had created her in the very sense of making her paranoid and on edge always having to be one step ahead. I guess the same thing had happened here, Hayley though tried to save herself by offering up her services to Klaus.

Katherine snorted and folded her arms across her chest to make the wolf aware of her presence.

"Well if it isn't the little she-wolf, I thought I had made sure that your death was absolute." Hayley turned to Katherine with a glare. "I don't like leaving loose ends to wander, it's how someone can try to get the upper hand on me." Meaning Klaus. "I would kill you now-

"I'd like to see you try," She snarled her eyes flashing a distinct golden color. Katherine frowned and took a step back, as a human fear was her first instinct. Hayley grinned in response, while Katherine clenched her hands into fists in irritation. She hated being human! She felt so weak and powerless now, especially without Elijah.

Elijah, that's why they had come. Sophie had asked her and Rebekah to meet her here. More like demanded but whatever, thought Katherine. A few moments of glaring at one another, Sophie arrived.

"Finally," Katherine grumbled. "Talk about being punctual or whatever. I'm not getting any younger here witch." She muttered Sophie gave her a look.

"Katherine Pierce, I've heard of you but never thought that I would actually meet you in person. Ironic that when I meet the infamous Katherine Pierce, the vampire to escape and evade Klaus for over five hundred years; only you've been turned human." The brunette scowled at the witch.

If she had still had been a vampire, she would have quickly had her hand around the disrespecting witch's neck and threatened her life. She would have gloated over the very thought of showing the witch why she should have been afraid.

Sadly, that wasn't the case, now that she was currently human no thanks to Elena Gilbert her pathetic doppelganger counterpart. She now had to deal with the fact that she was human.

"Okay focus witch, were not here to insult the doppelganger bitch, we can do that any other time." Katherine snapped her head towards the blonde original.

"Hey!" Rebekah ignored her and continued.

"We are here in search of my brother, Elijah." Rebekah explained. "He has been missing for nearly three days." Sophie thought for a moment.

"Where did he go three days ago?" Sophie inquired.

"At the time, he was investigating that warlock called Papa Tunde when he had risen from the dead. He promised me that he would be back after but it's been three days!" Katherine cried. Sophie made a glance at the vampire-turned human.

"You know I am getting quite annoyed with being dragged into vampire problems. I am the leader of the Coven of witches here in New Orleans. I have my own problems and duties that I am required to do. I've already repaid you for helping us complete the Harvest ritual, you have your brother back. Find another witch to help you, I have matters to attend to." Sophie attempted to leave but Rebekah stood in front of her in the next moment.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, otherwise someone else will have to take your place." Rebekah threatened. Sophie stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are not serious?" Rebekah didn't move and continued to block her path. Her eyes began to turn blood red with veins descending from her eyes. Her fangs grow and she raised her hand to bite palm. Her fangs pierced her skin, and blood began to rush out.

"I know you need my blood for a tracking spell, since I am Elijah's sister." She said knowingly. "Well?" Sophie seemed to be in deep thought no doubt weighing her options.

"Fine,"

* * *

Bonnie's Pov

Flashback:

_ Bonnie had been rearranging her things along with her grams. She had been putting them in boxes. She had been thinking about her visit to the cemetery today. She still thought it was odd that, that warlock Kol had been there. But what was much stranger was the fact that she had discovered her grandmother's tombstone vandalized with 'X's. _

_ Kol's words still echoed in her mind. 'X's a sign of Marie Laveau? She had never believed those legends before even as a witch. But anything was possible, she just didn't understand why they were 'X's. What did it all mean? Or was it only a prank or some sort of joke? _

_ As she ransacked through her grandmother's items, she came across an old looking box. She didn't remember ever seeing it before. Curiosity got the best of her, something within the box seemed to call to her but she didn't know what it was. _

_ Grasping the lid, she flipped it open. The box revealed an old looking pendent. It was a circular amethyst stone laced with a silver lining and forming a pentagram, the symbol of witchcraft. The pentragram's points represented each of the elements. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. But the fifth point residing at the very top represented the Spirit. _

_ The pendent seemed to glow as if trying to draw Bonnie in. Confused but also intrigued, Bonnie did just that. She slowly brushed her fingers against the stone pendent. Suddenly a feeling almost like a shock ran through her. _

_ Next thing she knew a light flashed causing her to cover her eyes for a moment from the harsh light. When she opened them she was faced with a dark skinned woman. She stared at the woman with wide eyes, her mouth fell open at the sight of her. _

_ "Bonnie," She spoke, her voice held an African accent. "Bonnie, you must listen to me, I don't have much time. It is hard to speak with you through the Barrier. The one separating the land of the living and the spirit world or the Other side. I need you to go to my home, the place where I once lived." Bonnie just continued to stare at her._

_ "What…?" _

_ "Bonnie! You must hurry the only reason I can speak to you now is because it is getting closer to the full moon. I am drawing energy from it and nature as we speak. Just to deliver a message." _

_ "Who are you?" She smiled knowingly._

_ "You know my child," Bonnie shook her head._

_ "No I don't know who you are or what you want!" _

_ "We want the same thing Bonnie I can assure you that. This though in particularly is about your grandmother." Bonnie froze at her words. _

_ "Grams…" _

_ "Listen carefully, balance is but hanging by a thread as we speak. The Coven, is falling. They have become corrupt and thus it is time to take a stand. As a Bennett witch you cannot afford to let this happen. Your grandmother had been trying to restore it but alas it has caused her, her life." Bonnie gasped her lips trembling afraid to ask her what she meant._

_ "Her life? How-how did she die?" _

_ "My dear Bonnie, I do not wish to trouble you with this yet. Perhaps if you had time to prepare." _

_ "NO! Tell me! TELL ME NOW!" She demanded. Her ancestor nodded. She didn't speak though instead glanced to the ground. Bonnie followed her gaze and nearly screamed in fright. But it stopped when it finally processed what the other witch was trying to tell her. __**No it couldn't be…**__ She thought. _

_ There lying on the ground was a dagger drenched in blood. She stared at in horror as she watched a drop of blood drip from the dagger and onto picture; faced down. The woman nodded for her to pick up the picture. _

_Hesitant and ever so slowly Bonnie turned the picture over and gasped dropping it had stung her. The picture glided to the ground facing up. She was starting to shake her head and breath very hard. __**No, this couldn't be true! None of it could have been!**__ Bonnie's thoughts screamed. _

_Her ancestor looked at her with a sad look and a nod. It meant one thing and one thing only. Her thoughts were confirmed._

_**Bonnie's grandmother had been murdered. **_

Flashback ended:

Now here she stood in front of her great ancestor and most famous witch that ever lived in New Orleans. Marie Laveau the Voodoo witch Queen of city. 'X's were carved all over her tomb. It representing how much power she had.

Brushing her hand against the incantation that was carved into the stone. She began to read the inscription out loud:

_ "Tantum enim possunt intrare pythonissam sanguinis mei et tumulam riget," _Translating to: 'Only a witch of my blood can enter my tomb,' Suddenly there was the sound of thunder that seemed to rumble the earth, followed by the sounds stone cracking. The wall of the tomb formed a door and opened on it's own.

Bonnie stared at the now open passage into the tomb. Grasping her phone, for better lighting, probably would have been a good idea to bring a flashlight. She took a hesitant step into the tomb.

She discovered in the middle was a coffin, where lie Marie Lavaeu's body. She wondered why Marie asked her to come there, she couldn't understand it. There was nothing there.

"I didn't realize that you were into grave robbing," Bonnie all but jumped out of her skin at the voice. Raising her hand, she used her elemental power of air to knock him back and into a wall. He flew back with a grunt and groaned as he sat up. "Always trying to kill me darling, I can assure you I am not a serial killer." He joked. She gave him a look.

"I don't know the fact that you're here right now says otherwise." Bonnie muttered studied him. She was still wary of him, I mean he just seemed to appear out of nowhere sometimes. No matter if she found him attractive or not she had to use her head, not many people left to trust in New Orleans especially with the Originals return to the city.

"I am not, I simply just saw you pass by and thought I should check out what gloomy graveyard girl was up to." She stared at him and arched a brow.

"Seriously? 'Gloomy Graveyard girl'?" Kol shrugged.

"Well darling we did meet in a graveyard," He pointed out. She gave him a look.

"I was mourning my dead grandmother, I mean it's only been three days since her death." Kol nodded.

"True, but yet here you are now in St. Louis's cemetery visiting or should I say breaking into Marie Lavaeu's tomb. Now the question is why?" Kol said tapping his finger to his chin as if deep in thought. She glared at him.

"None of your damn business," She scoffed and turned away from him to search for anything that might be tied to Marie Laveau's spirit.

"Very well darling Bonnie, but it would be a real shame if you didn't let me help you. I happen to know a lot about the witch through my great, great, great grandfather. The two had been good friends according to him." Bonnie turned to him somewhat surprised.

"Really?" He gave her grin and a nod. She took a deep breath.

"Well what do I have to lose, I already think I'm going insane since my grandmother's passing." Bonnie began. "Okay so today I went to my old apartment also a shop too. My grandmother and I had been living there for the past thirteen years. I went back to the apartment to clean out some of my things and package some of her things as well. During my ransacking I discovered a pendent that seemed as though it was calling out to me. I touched and then I had a very scary vision. My grandmother didn't die from a heartattack." Kol looked at her almost confused. "She was murdered."

"Are you sure?" Kol eventually asked after a minute or two. Bonnie nodded.

"Marie was there in my vision, she spoke to me. Told me that my grandmother's death was a normal one. And on the other hand she believes that the coven is corrupt and it needs to stop. She believes that I am the perfect one for the job. But I'm not, I am no where near as powerful as Sophie. There would be no way for me to face her. She is the leader no matter how much I don't think she deserves it."

"I see. So she wants you to take back the Coven then hmm?" Bonnie nodded.

"She claims that it is time to restore balance not only to the Coven but all of New Orleans. I think she was trying to say that New Orleans has fallen in a way. And now I need to make sure that balance is found once again." Kol studied the tomb which held Marie Lavaeu. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"You are trying to reach her from this side of the world it will take too much power from you. I happen to know for a fact that best way someone who is no longer in this world is to have something of theirs." He pointed out.

"Of course!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her grandmother's talisman also a family heirloom. It must have also belonged to Marie at one point in time and was passed down to the next witch in line. "Now I can contact her spirit."

"Hold on, contacting spirits on the Other Side is much more complicated without the full moon." Kol advised. "So it will take a lot of energy out of you. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer waiting for the full moon instead?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No I need to do this now, I have to find out what her message is. And want to learn more about my grandmother's murder." Kol raised an eyebrow.

"You will be putting yourself in danger, the closest spell that won't harm you as much as the other. It is kind of like an out of body experience, for a few moments the spell allows you to leave your body as in a spirit or soul if you will. It will allow you to see her. But it is still dangerous, you have a certain time limit. Ten minutes to be exact or else you will be trapped on the Other Side. In other words you will be dead." Bonnie stared at him. She hadn't realize how high the stakes were.

"Okay, tell me the spell." Kol smiled. He liked how brave and determined this little witch was. This definitely made her quite interesting.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was standing to the side of the balcony with her arms folded in annoyance. Apparently Klaus hadn't been the only one that Camille had called. She had also gave Marcel an invitation to come help her uncle.

According to Camille, a witch had hexed or cursed her uncle. She had asked an old vampire and an ancient Original Hybrid. Klaus had explained that only the witch who had placed the hex on the human could break it. Explaining that it was basically like mark making no other witch be able to break it.

Sadly the only option of saving her uncle came down to becoming a vampire. Everything that her uncle despised.

The thought of becoming or transitioning into vampire had always dreadful thought. Caroline hated the idea of one becoming a vampire, feeling that it was really a curse. In order to live forever one would have to live off the blood of others and be surrounded by an eternity of blood and loneliness.

She remembered a few months back, that Klaus had been responsible for transforming her fellow werewolf brothers and sisters into hybrids like him. So many had died because of his little experiment.

It was no wonder that her people hated him so. He had not just so much blood on his hands but so much of her fellow werewolf's blood on his hands. In fact the worse of it was that he didn't kill them rather then turn them into abominations as her uncle called them.

She studied Klaus for a moment, sometimes it was hard to remember that Klaus had lived for a thousand years but was born a werewolf and only happen to be turned into a vampire. And it wasn't entirely his choice…

To be with him, she would have to spend an eternity with him. That would require becoming a vampire-wait what?! She was actually thinking of becoming one of those freaks of nature. And the possibility of being with Klaus? What was she thinking? Clearly she was just tired. Yeah that's it. She was broken from her thoughts by someone yelling.

"Like hell I will become a vampire!" Camille's uncle bellowed while glaring at Klaus.

"Uncle-

"No Camille, I will not become these disgusting, murderous creatures. I am a priest and above all I will not also cheat death. God will take me when the time comes."

"But you are cursed! You attacked me today, if it wasn't for Marcel you probably would have killed me." She yelled back. He frowned.

"I know Camille, but turning into a vampire that is far worse than being cursed. That is a curse in it of itself, I could hurt you still. Blood would be what I would have to live off of and I would live for an eternity." Camille touched his shoulder.

"But it's the only way," She tried to sway him. Caroline could see he was struggling to maintain his belief. Camille was his niece but like his only daughter too. He didn't want to be a vampire for the life of him, it was against his beliefs.

He turned to glare at Klaus. If looks could kill he might be dead.

"I never wanted you to become a part of this. Now look at what's happened you are going to vampires for help. I don't like that now your life is surrounded by vampires, the likes of the originals." He sneered. "And you're friends with a werewolf." Caroline gave him a look. "This isn't what I wanted for you, especially after the death of your brother." Camille nodded.

"I know, but I'm a part of this now. But at least they are here willing to help." Her uncle laughed humorless giving Klaus a look.

"Oh I doubt that," Klaus's gaze hardened.

"I would tread carefully mate." The hybrid warned. But her uncle didn't seem intimidated by the Original.

"Listen here, I don't like you or your kind what's so ever. And as far as you need to know I want you as far away from Camille as possible." He hissed. He glanced to Camille, her eyes were pleading at him to reconsider. She couldn't lose her uncle. "But for Camille's sake and hers alone I will accept your offer to turn me into a vampire. Only if you can give me your word that it will work." Klaus looked at him and at his raised hand.

"Very well we have an accord." The two men shook hands politely establishing their deal made. Caroline couldn't believe it, Camille's uncle was about to become a vampire. To live for Camille's sake, so that she wouldn't be alone.

She watched as Klaus bit his wrist, and let his blood drip into the wine goblet. He held it out for Camille's uncle. Marcel nodded to Klaus, both having an understanding that he would be the one to execute the uncle.

Caroline glanced to Klaus, she wanted to say something but didn't know what. She was still questioning over the idea of Camille's uncle becoming a vampire being the only way to help him.

The young she-wolf was pulled from her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Grasping it she looked down at her notifications. There were about a million messages and calls from Aiden demanding to know where she was.

Along with her uncle John, so many phone calls… she debated if now would be a good time to call him. She didn't' want him to worry about her, but she was afraid that his calls only had something to do with Aiden. Instead she decided to text him.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus glanced toward Caroline who looked conflicted with Camille's uncle's response. Knowing what she thought of him, he was sure that was due to the idea of becoming a vampire. If she loathed what she was, then she hated the idea of someone turning into a vampire.

He shook his head, he had thought she would accept him. So much for the mate bond. He decided he would take his leave now, and find Kol in an attempt to find Papa Tunde's body. Suddenly a hand grasped his arm and tugged him to the side.

Camille stood in front of him looking somewhat nervous. He folded his arms across his chest. He was becoming annoyed, he was very busy today and had matters to attend to.

"Marcel will help you and your uncle, my presence is no longer needed." She nodded.

"You saved my uncle, even if it's not the way I was hoping." She paused. Klaus picked up immediately that she was both nervous and hesitant. "I have to honest with you, the witch that saw me today didn't just curse my uncle. But gave me something, too." She pulled out from behind her back; revealed Papa Tunde's dagger.

Klaus stared at for a moment taken aback. "She wanted me to stab you with this, but after you helped my uncle I can't do it. I owe you for that." She handed it to him. "I apologize for my involvement." With that she went back to her uncle.

Klaus was trying to process what was happening. Witches were trying to find a way to bring him down. His brother was missing as was Papa Tunde's body. Someone was definitely working against him. It was time he went to see a certain witch, this time she wouldn't be getting away with it this time.

"Klaus!" He didn't have to look to know who it was. He would always be able to recognize that voice. She stopped and noticed what he was holding. "Is that…"

"Papa Tunde's dagger, apparently a witch is working against me. She had wanted for Camille to stab me with it. Now it's time I take care of loose ends. Starting with Sophie and acting on those threats." Caroline's eyes widened at his words.

"Klaus you can't just kill her." Caroline told him. Klaus snorted.

"I neither need your permission nor care. I do have a reputation to uphold after all. Not to mention I'm just being who I am Caroline exactly like you pointed out the other night." She glared at him.

"Don't twist my words around." Klaus returned her glare.

"Oh no sweetheart I heard you loud and clear. After all 'how could you ever love a monster like me' is that right?" Caroline opened her mouth to protest but couldn't. He was right. And had basically thrown her words back in her face.

And with that Klaus left without another word. Caroline wanted to go after him but found that she couldn't. She had did this, drove a rift between them. Even though the mating bond wasn't complete. She could still feel him somewhat. His emotions though he still tried to cover up his emotions.

Deciding that it was time to take her leave, she headed outside. But before she could take a step down the stairs. Pain struck her. She cried out and placed her hands on her head. She gritted her teeth in pain. She had never felt such pain before. She screamed and heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

Glancing up, a bit dizzy and her eyesight unclear. She was sure that she saw a red head standing over her with a evil smirk. Not before everything went black.

* * *

Rebekah's Pov

"There is nothing here!" She growled frustrated. Katherine glanced toward the angry Original. "Why the bloody hell would she send us here? There is no Elijah, where's my brother?!" She demanded. The blonde Original was quite known for her temper. She was already thinking about the different ways that she could end Sophie's life.

"You think she made a mistake or used us?" Katherine asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"I don't know and I don't care. That witch is dead to me." Rebekah began to rant, and only Katherine realized where they were and heard the sounds of growls coming in the woods. She didn't need her vampire abilities for that. The blonde Original was simply distracted with her rant. Not really caring one way or another about the blonde, she made a run for it. Abandoning the Original to the Pack of Wolves that was gathering.

Rebekah finally realized where they were but by that time it was too late. She heard a howl echoing through the woods. Turning she came face to face with a Pack of Werewolves that surrounded her.

"Bloody hell, maybe they came to finish off the job." She joked glancing around for it to dawn on her that Katherine had fled. "Why that little bitch!" She yelled. She had left her for the wolves literally.

She knew she couldn't be killed but still a pack of werewolves against her, she was sure to get a few bites here and there. And Nik wasn't there to heal her. It was still going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

Bonnie's Pov

"Ready?" Kol asked. Bonnie nodded. He was helping her with the spell, despite not knowing him very well she seemed to trust him. Probably a mistake but as of lately what did she have to lose. She already felt as though she lost everything.

Bonnie now lie on her back, on the coffin in the Crypt. It was necessary since she would leave her body for ten minutes. Better then falling unconscious.

"Cum autem phylacterium de pythonissam _Marie Laveau_ tuam ut te ab hoc tumulo per spirituum transire mihi obice ad alterum latus," Kol and Bonnie began chanting. He touched her forehead channeling their powers together. After a few moments, the flames on the candles grew and Bonnie's eyes rolled into the back of her head along with a gasp.

Kol sighed, now he would just have to wait. He had to make sure that she came back after ten minutes otherwise she would be trapped there. He studied her face, he had met some very attractive and fun witches over the centuries. But she just seemed different he didn't know what it was about her. She was amazingly beautiful, intelligent and brave.

He couldn't lie there was something about witches that he always admired. She on the other hand exceeding this on a number of levels.

"Well well if it isn't my second favorite original." Kol turned to the voice and stared at her. He hadn't seen her years, that's because she had been dead and he was also stored away in a box for the last eighty years.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here? How are you alive?" He seemed to put himself in between her and Bonnie on instinct. She smirked.

"What no 'Hi Guinevere you look lovely today how are you?" Kol glared at her. There was one witch he never liked and here she is standing right in front of him alive. He gave her a cold glare. "I'm just here to see you, you haven't changed a day." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? That cool but I don't care so cut the crap. Why are you really here?" She grinned.

"I think you know,"

"You are not getting anywhere near Bonnie." He sneered. She chuckled.

"What? Is an Original really protecting a silly little witch." He glared at her.

"Come closer darling I dare you to try to make a move on her." She gave Kol a look.

"Oh please you're no longer an Original Vampire, you have no power here. If you think you can stop me your crazy." Kol smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yes you are quite correct darling, I am not a Vampire anymore but I am still a warlock. And trust me darling, but you can't defeat me. Not when my power comes from the Original Witch herself or did you forget that little piece lovely." Guinevere seemed to process his words, causing her to hesitant now. He laughed humorlessly. "Honestly darling did you even think this through? Or did you really want to challenge me?"

The red headed witch made a glance towards Bonnie unconscious form, clearly she was of value to him right now since he was defending her. But why? What could the former Original Vampire want with the Bennett witch? Or perhaps she was only of use to Klaus.

She didn't have a choice, she had to take a chance. Celeste was counting on her, she needed to the little Bennett witch. Surely, she could distract him with a spell, perhaps knock him unconscious and steal the little witch away. Thinking back to her deal with Celeste she decided it was her only option and she couldn't back down.

"Ignis," She whispered. Fire formed from her hand as she conjured the elements to fight against Kol. Witches couldn't exactly give other witches aneurisms, because they could easily fight them off or counter spell them. And Kol being the son of the Original witch well he had a bit of advantage. That was sure as hell not going to bring him down.

Throwing the fire to the ceiling it shattered and tumbled down on Kol. In doing so caught him by surprised. He was human, so she was sure that that might also wound him. Making it easier to snatch the little witch with ease. She quickly ran to the young witch's side and noticed that she clearly wasn't just unconscious but outside of her body.

Which meant if she didn't return in the next ten minutes that she would be dead. And her end of the bargain between her and Celeste would be unfulfilled. Then she couldn't have what she desired. Grasping the witch by the arm, she decided to take the risk and find a good hiding spot in the next ten minutes she would then bring the witch out of her comma like state.

She didn't get very far though, when she noticed something in the atmosphere seemed to change. A force struck her down, she fell along with the incapacitated Bonnie.

What the hell was going on? She thought. For a split second, she noticed a faded image of a person. But not just any person, Marie Laveau. The spirit of Marie Laveau was stopping her and she was clearly angry as well. But just as she appeared she vanished almost as if warning her.

Guinevere seemed to hesitant, she offended one of the most powerful witches to ever live in New Orleans. The Queen herself.

But before she could make a decision; whether to offend the spirit of the witch, she was forced against a wall by another force.

"Curabit ut ista vineam terrae pariete," Slowly the plants from the pots grew and wrapped around her wrists and held her against the wall. She struggled to break free, but Kol's spell was too strong and the plants were out of her control.

He needed time, Bonnie still hadn't waken up yet and she only had around four minutes to return. He was starting to get worried. Grabbing some sage from his pocket he moved over to her.

At first she was confused, but that's when she could smell it. Sage. He was going to make her unconscious.

"No! Wait please, you don't understand!" He didn't listen to her pleas, he never did care much for the witch even all those years ago. She couldn't stop him as he pressed it to her mouth, and she instantly breathed in. In just a few seconds, she fell unconscious against the wall.

Kol then turned back to Bonnie, looking her over with what appeared to be concerned in his eyes one might say. He still didn't know why, but he felt an unearthly connection tied to the little witch.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus stormed into the witches crypt where they usually met. He was already planning on ending Sophie's miserable life. She had been the one behind it for sure.

"Sophie!" He yelled. "Sophie! Oh don't hide little witch it only makes the game more amusing." He hissed. But he only heard movement to the other side of him. One person was only here, and he did not recognize her at all. She was a young girl, maybe sixteen close to Davina's age that was for sure. She had some similar features though to someone he knew. Her chocolate eyes fixed on him.

"Klaus Mikaelson," She spoke slowly and calmly. Not showing any fear to the angry hybrid that had stormed in.

"You've heard of me, perfect. So you will know what I will do to you if you do not tell me where Sophie is right now?" He threatened. The girl studied almost slightly surprised.

"Sophie isn't here right now, she went to meet one our sisters, Natalie. I am Monique, Sophie's niece." Klaus raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought Sophie's niece died?" She nodded.

"I did but 'she' brought me back for Sophie as long as we vowed to work for her." Klaus stared at her.

"She? Who is she?" Monique shook her head and placed a hand to her forehead almost as if she was struggling to recall something.

"I don't know, I just know I can't tell anyone." Klaus looked her over, her behavior was almost that of someone having been compelled. It confused Klaus, was there a vampire working against him?

Klaus needed to find Sophie, and the best way to do it. Was to use Monique against her. Grasping the girl by her arm he dragged her out the door with Papa Tunde's dagger intending to find the witch or he would threatened to kill her only family left.

He didn't get very far though, Sophie was waiting for him along with another witch that he didn't recognize.

"Sophie, how wonderful I was just looking for you sweetheart." He pulled Monique closer to him, while raising the Papa Tunde's blade. A flicker of fear entered her face for a split second before she composed herself again. She was trying to downplay her emotions in order to save Monique. Klaus grinned in amusement, oh the witch was making this to easy. "Well look what I got here, Papa Tunde's little knife that you intended for the blonde bartender to use against me."

"Klaus I am begging you, don't do this. Things will not end well for you. I just wanted my niece back, and I finally have her. Please let her go." Klaus chuckled coldly.

"I love to hear you beg more for your darling niece and for your pathetic life. Tell me why you tried to attack me witch, tell me what plan you have been cooking to end me and my family?" He demanded. "Or," He pressed the blade closer to her throat. Monique didn't even make a sound, she almost seemed robotic in a way or lacking of emotions. Klaus would have found it strange if he wasn't so focused on uncovering the truth.

"I can't,"

"Then I guess she's of no use to me," Sophie's eyes widened.

"No! Wait!" She cried. She looked so defeated as she fell to her knees. She whispered one word. That he wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for his vampire hearing. "Celeste,"

With that his head erupted with pain, he screamed in pain as he lost his grip on the girl. She escaped all the while he fell to his knees gripping his head in pain. The blade he had been holding scattered to the ground not too far from Sophie.

Taking this opportunity, she grabbed the blade and struck Klaus in the chest with it. The pain in his head was gone, but it was replaced by the burning pain caused by the blade.

He stared at it, as it seemed disappear into his chest. After a few moments of pain, his eyes rolled back into his head he collapsed. The last thing he remembered was saying Caroline's name. As if he knew that she was also in danger.

* * *

Katherine's Pov

Katherine crept through the woods only to find an old abandoned mansion. The entire manor was in shambles, it was clear no one had lived there in years perhaps maybe even decades.

She approached the iron gates, and pushed it open slowly. It screeched due to how rusty it was. The little things that made human's scared. The sound of that, just had horror movies flashing into her head. Almost as if it was like entering one.

Katherine slowly walked on the path heading toward the house. She stopped abruptly when she realized that she had stepped into mud. She cursed, and kicked her foot trying to get the mud off her designer heels. Great, she thought. A thousand dollar shoes, and she got mud on them. She rolled her eyes and stepped up the stairs and entered the house.

What she had thought was abandoned wasn't true, there were candles lit inside, and a few other trinkets. All happen to be witch trinkets, from an Athame Dagger, to herbs, a billion grimoires what it seemed and a board.

The board was also a bit of a map, really. She saw a few pictures of her (there should be more, cause she's so much more beautiful to look at than Klaus) a lot of Klaus and his family. And a blonde girl, one that she didn't recognize. It read "Caroline Forbes" below it.

"This must be Klaus's little she-wolf then, and whoever lives here has a vendetta against Klaus." She heard a door open and close. She gasped and scrambled to look for a hiding spot. She decided to hide in the closet, but left it cracked open to see what was going on.

"Bring him right here," A dark skinned woman entered the room. She studied here, she didn't recognize this woman. But knew that she was a witch for sure. A man entered the room, dragging a body with him.

He dumped the body to the ground, and finally Katherine could see just who it was. She had to put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from shouting out to him. There Elijah lie with a dagger in his chest, his skin was grey and veins spread across his body. Clearly he was desiccated thanks to the dagger that was in his heart.

"That will be all, go with the others. Make sure that werewolf is chained up good and tight I don't want her escaping. Remember we need her for the spell." The man nodded and left without another word. "Now that were alone, my love." Katherine all but froze at her words. "I can finally tell you I have captured our enemy who took everything away from us. Klaus. Your brother will finally pay for what he's done to separate us all those hundred years ago. He will finally know what it feels like to lose someone he loves. Like his Mate. It will break Klaus's very soul to lose his Mate. Since he has now freed his werewolf side, he will be able to feel more of the effects of the Mate bond. And what happens to werewolves when they lose their Mate. He will break, and then he will finally beg for death. And when that comes, I will gladly destroy him for us, my love. And then we will be together forever." The witch pressed her lips to the desiccated pretty much currently dead Elijah's.

Katherine was fuming now, her hands were clenched and if she were so not smart to keep quiet then if she were a vampire; she would have ripped the witch's head off for sure. How DARE she kiss MY Elijah! She gritted her teeth.

She wanted to tell her, that he doesn't love her. That he is in love with her, and has been for four hundred years. God she really wished she were a vampire again. The things she would do to this witch, for putting her hands on her man. It was clear this witch had to go, even if her sole purpose was to kill Klaus she was not having Elijah.

She was selfish, and boy when the time was right she was so going to end this bitch.

"I will be back soon my love, by tomorrow night we shall finally be together. And Klaus will be destroyed once and for all." She turned and left the room.

Katherine listened to make sure that she left the house, then exited the closet. She headed towards Elijah. Kneeling down she caressed his face.

"So this is where you have been the whole time? I have to get you out of here and away from her. But first," She grasped the dagger, and ripped it out of his chest. "Oops," She giggled to herself.

It would be a while till he woke, and she wasn't sure when she will be back. Her best plan was to get them out of there as quick as she could. Glancing around she noticed a grimore, a very ancient looking one.

It looked familiar, and that's when she remembered. Elijah had been taking the grimore to Klaus so that they could devise a plan to keep it safe and out of the hands of any witch that would be a threat to them. This wasn't just any grimore, it was the Original Witch's grimore. Esther's grimore.

Running over she grasped it in her hands, and moved to Elijah. She wished there was some way to speed up the process so that they could get out of here. Grabbing his arm she started to drag him, this would be so much easier if she had her vampire strength. After centuries of being a vampire, she still couldn't adjust to being human.

All she knew was that she was determined. And just so that witch know, Game on.

* * *

Notes: Soo…I was telling the truth I did write a chapter for Blood Moon. Hopefully by having it this long it was worth the wait after what almost two years. Haha. So yeah, I am very exciting to continue this fanfiction my final vampire diaries and Klaroline fanfic. I have been brainstorming more ideas. So get ready there's a lot coming in the future chapters. Such as perhaps a bit of a growth in a certain relationship next chapter? *wink wink* I would definitely like to hear from you guys about how I'm doing with the characters. It was very difficult at first to keep back into this one fanfic since it's been so long. Just remember that this is still a bit of a re-warm up. I'm working on bringing more into the story, drama, romance, new characters etc. Progress with love triangle: Caroline, Klaus and Aiden. Kind of anyway. Well stay tuned.

A/N end of chapter 10


End file.
